Phantom
by LucyMb
Summary: A contract is out on Steve McGarrett. When an explosion leaves the two senior Five-0 detectives injured, one is kidnapped and held to ransom for the life of the other. But the tables soon turn and time is running out before the contract is fulfilled.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

He came to with a smell like cordite in his nostrils and the taste of blood in his mouth. Ears ringing he tried to sit up and winced as pain shot through his side, cracked ribs complaining as his muscles worked.

Through eyes fogged by smoke his first thought was of his partner. He scanned the area, aware of where Danny had been a few minutes earlier but now was nowhere to be seen.

There was blood on the pavement, tiny splatters around where he lay and a bigger, more worrying pool of it where Williams had been. Debris was all around.

Now he was panicking.

Groaning, Steve tried to stand up and he fell back as his legs failed him. His hands were shaking uncontrollably and his mind racing. He wasn't even sure what had happened it was all too fast.

All he remembered was Danny's warning shout as he pushed McGarrett away from the car, then a bright light and darkness.

Once more he tried to stand and this time, he managed it. Steve grasped his ribcage, every breath causing him pain as he got slowly from his knees to his feet. He was alive, thanks to Danno. But where was his detective?

The explosion had torn through the vehicle and left nothing but wreckage. The inside was still on fire, leather burned to a crisp and any evidence destroyed. Red doors lay like dead butterflies from where they had blown off their hinges and an unfortunate young palm tree by the kerbside had been rendered in two by flying metal, emerald leaves scorched and blackened.

"Danno!?"

No answer.

Swaying and holding his side, Steve surveyed the scene but a quick glance told him what he feared, that Danny was missing. He couldn't see the younger man anywhere – all that was left was his ruby red blood.

Exhausted and in shock Steve's knees gave way and he dropped to the tarmac, the hot grey material looming towards him as his vision blurred. He needed to rest but he needed to find Danny more. He couldn't understand where Williams had gone.

From the corner of his eye someone rushed towards him. A bystander had seen the explosion and hidden from view until he felt it safe to come out. Eyes as wide as saucers the store owner crouched down beside McGarrett and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay mister?" The man asked anxiously.

His breath smelled of alcohol and his clothes of tobacco and it nauseated Steve but he managed to speak through a throat seared by heat, "Call Five-0 – get Kalakua or Kelly."

"You're hurt! I'll get an ambulance." He said and took out a totally inadequate and discoloured handkerchief and pressed it against Steve's face. Up until then Steve hadn't even noticed he was bleeding from where shrapnel had cut his cheek.

"Thanks," he said and replaced the man's hand with his own as he tried to stem the flow of blood.

As the man tried to leave Steve grabbed his wrist and the guy's eyes widened even further. "Tell me," he asked groggily, "Did you see what happened?"

The man nodded his head. "Some. I…I heard the explosion. My shop is over there.." he said pointing to a now windowless emporium.

Steve closed his eyes, aware that he could black out but needing answers, "What about the other man?" He asked desperately.

"Which other man?"

"The man who was with me, I think he's injured. Did you see what happened to him?

"Oh…that man." The owner responded and his eyes dropped to the ground as if he found the shattered glass of deep interest all of a sudden.

Steve grabbed the man's collar and pulled him towards him until they were eye to eye. The man struggled and gripped McGarrett's fist. "What happened to him?!" He asked angrily.

"Steady on, I'm just trying to help you know!"

McGarrett loosened his hold and winced when his ribs complained. He apologised, "Sorry. But it's important to me."

The shopkeeper nodded, "He was lying over there. I ah…I think he was dead."

Steve followed the man's gaze but of Danno there was no sign. "Where? Where is he?" He asked, voice rising in panic.

"The car. There was a car!"

"Car?"

"I saw two men. They got out, picked him up and drove off."

"Help me up would you?" Steve asked and the small man struggled to help the Five-0 Chief to rise on his weak legs.

Once standing McGarrett proudly took his arm from around his helper's waist and straightened his mussed hair, before replacing the cotton to his bleeding cheek. He couldn't understand why anyone would take Danny Williams and not knowing that, or the condition his friend was in, was worrying him more than any of his own injuries.

"Which direction did they go?"

A small crowd was forming now and an HPD car rolled up. One of the bystanders must have called it in, McGarrett realised with relief.

The store owner pointed up the road.

"They raced out of here pretty fast, didn't even stop to check on you! Do you know them?"

McGarrett shook his head and replied distractedly, "No, I don't know them and I don't know why they would have taken Danno either."

They heard the siren before the ambulance arrived and then all seemed to happen at once. The HPD officers pushed back the public, keeping them at a safe distance, the ambulance crew started checking him over and the pounding in his ears got worse.

Steve felt vaguely disconnected with it all, the noise, the smell, the carnage; it all seemed a million miles away. All except for the last shout of Danno's, his friend's blue eyes staring at him in shock and the blood on the ground. "What have they done with Danno?"

"You okay? Hey…mister…you okay…?" The shopkeeper's voice grew fainter and fainter and the light bled from his mind as he slowly sank into the arms of an ambulance man, unconscious.

Thomas Rent' Barlow was a former small-time crook with big-time ambitions. He owned a string of gambling dens in Honolulu, all of which were paid for by the night club he inherited from his parents. He was wealthy but not overly so.

Donny and Lulu Barlow had doted on their son but as a child little Tommy's ambition was to run their night club and as a teenager nothing stood in his way. After a particularly nasty fight with his beloved family involving their bringing up the touchy subject of some schoolgirl friends of his he had been pimping on the side, young Tommy was told never to set foot in the Club again. His response to this was to arrange for a couple of his more muscular friends to don masks and capes and beat his parents to death – in front of him. It was all very theatrical and Tommy enjoyed the spectacle. The police never found their killers and whilst Master Tommy Barlow was a strong suspect no one could prove his involvement.

Now Thomas was in his forties and no one told him what he could or couldn't do. The Night Club was renamed Phantom' in honour of those muscle-bound friends and he began transforming it from a regular place of entertainment to a seedy den of iniquity. He liked it that way.

'Rent' was his nickname as anyone could rent Barlow – for a price.

This particular day he sat behind his expensive desk in his lavishly appointed office, picking his nails with a paper knife and whistling the National Anthem. He felt patriotic; he was doing his country a favour.

There was a hurried knock at the door and upon his command the imported walnut doors opened and two of his men came in dragging what looked to be a bundle of rags.

Angry that his expensive Turkish carpet (also imported) was being subjected to goodness-knew-what dirt, Rent stood up and dropped the knife to the desk with a clatter.

"What is this?" He asked, pointing at the bundle which turned out to be a man and not a jumble sale collection.

"What you asked for." One of his rookies replied and dumped the package onto the patterned wool.

"What I asked for?" Rent said, stepping around the side of his desk and eyeing the charred offering with distaste. Kicking the body with a polished brogue he added, "Turn him over."

His men complied and Tommy grimaced as he saw the state of the injured man, his clothes had been blown almost from his body and his face and chest were bruised and singed as were his pants. There was also a great deal of blood on the man's thigh that was threatening to stain his carpet.

Walking back to his desk he casually picked up the blotter and placed it under the wound so that any leakages would soak into the paper and not his prized possession.

Taking out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping his hands, he looked back at the man who had spoken and said, "Remind me again Brett – exactly what did I ask for?"

Brett looked at his colleague for reassurance before replying, "Well boss, you told us to bring you Steve McGarrett."

Rent nodded, "Exactly! Well done! I told you to bring me Steve McGarrett and this is?" he added, pointing to the unconscious man on the floor.

Now both of his employees looked confused.

"Any time you feel like answering, please just go ahead."

"But this is McGarrett!" Brett said.

Rent crouched down and lifted the head of the wounded man up by his curls. "No this, gentlemen, is Williams - McGarrett's sidekick." He dropped Danny's head back to the floor with a thud and stood up, the whole of his five-foot-four frame facing the two taller men. "Care to explain?"

"I don't understand," Brett's partner piped up, "You told us where McGarrett would be and this is the only person who was there! It has to be him!"

Cronies could sometimes try a man's patience. Rent closed his eyes briefly before replying. "I told you that one of our rivals intended to lure McGarrett out into the open. I said nothing about him being alone. Have neither of you ever seen the celebrated Five 0 Chief in the papers? This most definitely is NOT the person I asked for. And what on earth happened to him?!"

Brett's partner stepped forward to face his boss.

"Take those ridiculous shades off so I can see your eyes!" Rent complained and both men did as they were told.

"Um, there was an explosion boss."

"Did you do that?" The small man asked, knowing full well neither of them were bright enough but prepared to be impressed just in case a miracle should occur.

"Um..no..it happened just before we got there!" The man explained.

"So what? You were following McGarrett as I instructed and you got to the scene as whatever bomb it was went off and you simply picked up the nearest body conveniently lying to hand and thought to yourselves that must be McGarrett let's have him'? Hmmn?"

Brett could see his partner was in some distress trying to compute what Barlow had said so he answered for him, "Uh yuh, that's what happened, right Noah?"

Noah' nodded.

Barlow clapped his hands together and sarcasm dripped from his mouth, "Well, well now see how we are progressing!? Slowly but still progressing. So tell me – did you actually look around after the explosion to see if there was anyone else there; perhaps injured or lying a little away from _this_ man?"

"Uh.."

"You see, that's what I find intriguing about the pair of you. You both want to go far in this business don't you?" Rent asked and picked a piece of fluff off his jacket as he crossed his arms.

"Uh..yeah I guess." Noah said and Brett just stared at his boss.

"Well I like that in a man, ambition is good. SO WHY CAN'T YOU THINK FOR YOURSELVES FOR A CHANGE?!!" he suddenly shouted and both men winced from the outburst.

"Sorry boss." Brett offered.

"Yuh." Noah added as an afterthought.

"Too little, too late I'm afraid. I shall note it on your records of course. Now get that thing' out of here while I try to think. McGarrett is still out there unless he's dead and I want my cash. There's an open contract and I will collect! Leave me be while I think of our next move."

Noah and Brett bent down and picked Danny back up by the arms and legs, hoisting his limp body between them.

"Oh and you'd better give him some kind of first aid. I'm not completely sure what we are going to do with our Mister Williams yet but I may need him alive. Now get out!"

They did.

"And shut the door!"

They did.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

McGarrett became conscious shortly after they lifted him into the ambulance and drove off. His mind was clearing faster than his eyesight and he struggled to sit up only to find a restraining hand on his arm.

"Don't sit up sir, just relax and we'll have you in the hospital in no time."

He blinked and saw the cherubic face of a young ambulance man sitting next to him. The man was checking his pulse and Steve frowned.

"I don't have time for this." He said almost to himself as his head dropped back onto the stretcher. "I have to find Danno."

'Sorry but you're not going anywhere, we need to get you checked out. Looks like you might have a concussion." The angel-faced man said having finished his glib diagnosis.

"I'm fine!" The Five 0 chief lied.

"Well let's just wait for the doctor to make that pronouncement shall we sir? Not long now."

The rest of the journey Steve was quiet, his mind going over the events leading up to the explosion.

He and Danny had been reviewing statements from a recent murder case when the call came in. It was an old snitch of McGarrett's, someone he hadn't heard from in a very long time and although he was surprised to hear from Honu, he trusted the man having had a long and mutually fruitful relationship with him over the years.

Honu told Steve that a large shipment of heroin was destined for Honolulu and he had wind that a buyer was meeting the seller in a downtown location to show him samples. Honu would say no more about his source or the location over the phone but suggested meeting him. He begged Steve to go alone, his distrust of other cops well documented. McGarrett agreed and arranged to meet within the hour.

Steve closed his eyes as he recalled the conversation with Danny afterwards. Williams was instantly suspicious, sighting the long absence of Honu as one of many good reasons not to go alone. Knowing his Second-in-Command to be right, Steve agreed to take Danno along. Now he bitterly regretted his decision although in hindsight, had it not been for Dan, Steve wouldn't be alive to regret anything.

It was obvious to him that it had been a set up, but why kidnap Danny and why not finish him off when they could?

He was tired; his ribs and head throbbed unmercifully and he was becoming confused. If he could just close his eyes for a few moments….Steve fell asleep.

"What is that?" Brett enquired as he plonked Dan Williams down onto a bare mattress.

They had taken the injured detective upstairs to an attic room, complete with hot and cold running cobwebs and a dusty lightbulb that flickered on the brink of self-destruction. The mattress had been left there for many years and was damp to the touch but it served its purpose.

"I dunno, looks like metal to me, should we touch it?" Noah said and stared at the bloody shard sticking out of Danny's right thigh.

"How the hell should I know, I'm not a doctor?! Best leave it – might bleed more if you pull it out."

"That must hurt." Noah offered sympathetically as he took a pair of handcuffs and hooked them around a pipe then clipped Danny's wrists together, restraining him.

"Yeah well that's not our problem. The boss says give him first aid. I don't know the first thing about stuff like this, I'm not a nursemaid!"

"You think he'll die Brett?"

"Quit asking me questions will ya! Yes maybe, then again maybe not! Seems to me he's in pretty bad shape but then you look like that after a night in the Phantom so who's to know."

"Water."

"What?"

"My mum always got hot water when I cut myself. Oh yeah and towels. Hot water and towels." Noah said ticking the items off his fingers.

"He's not pregnant for goodness sake!"

"No but it's a start. We need bandages too."

Brett shook his head, seeing another side to his big oaf of a friend. For a man who ordinarily killed without compunction, this was a new facet to Noah's personality and one that Brett was somewhat distressed to witness.

"Well go and get 'em them Florence Nightingale."

"Huh?"

"Oh never mind. Just get what you think you need and we'll patch him up as best we can. Oh and better get something to blindfold him with. Don't want him coming to and seeing us."

"Do we need to gag him? He might be sick and choke." Noah said, showing a deeper knowledge of first aid than was good for a man in his profession.

Brett just stared at him in surprise and blinked.

"Uh, no, I don't think that's necessary. This place is pretty sound proof and let's face it people scream here most nights!"

"Yuh but this is daytime Brett." Noah replied, obviously concerned his friend had got the time wrong.

"Just go and get those things will ya. You're beginning to worry me."

"Okay. You better press something on that wound until I get back. He might bleed to death." Noah said as he was half way out of the door.

"You know you are in the wrong profession Noah my old buddy. You should have been a nurse dressed up in one of them pretty little outfits!"

"Ya think?"

"NO! Now get a move!"

Noah hesitated and Brett twitched.

"Hang on. I'm coming with you. I don't trust you!"

"Steve? You okay Steve?"

Chin Ho Kelly's loud voice roused him. He was lying in a hospital bed, feeling very sleepy indeed and as a consequence was almost angry that he had been awakened.

"'s okay Chin I can hear you, there's no need to shout."

Doc Bergman warned the detective that McGarrett's hearing might be off for a while so he was talking more loudly than normal. He toned his voice down.

"Good, we got worried about you there for a while. Sorry I woke you up but we need to talk. How are you feeling?"

"Sore, tired. I'm okay. What happened?"

"Doc says you'll be fine with a few days' rest. Mild concussion, some cuts and bruises and two cracked ribs. You were out for a while so they did the X-rays then brought you back up here. Having seen the damage that bomb caused I would say you were very lucky boss!"

"Thanks to Danno." McGarrett said wistfully and cautiously felt his cheek, fingering the plaster covering his wound.

"Danno?"

"If he hadn't warned me and pushed me out of the way I would be lying on a slab in the morgue about now."

"Can you tell me what happened and where Danny is, there was no sign of him at the scene? Although there was a body in the wreckage of the car…unless…" China found he couldn't bring himself to say the words.

McGarrett licked his dry lips and Chin automatically handed him a cup of water which he sipped gratefully through a straw. He sighed and shook his head gently. "Not Danno, that was Honu, an old grass of mine, he was dead when we got there. I don't know what happened Chin other than recalling Danny shouting and then the explosion. Didn't you or Kono find out any more from the witness at the scene?"

"We interviewed everyone there but no one said they saw anything!"

"That's not correct. There was a man, a store owner, he saw two men draw up in a car after the explosion and they took Danno. They took him away and I'm pretty sure he's injured!!" McGarrett said and anxious to find his friend, lifted the sheet off his legs and started to get out of bed.

"Hey whoa, not so fast! Doc say's you're not going anywhere at least for tonight."

"But we have to find him - _I_ have to find him!"

"The state you're in Steve you wouldn't be able to find the men's room. Let the department handle this until you're back on your feet."

McGarrett gasped in pain and held his ribs as he swung his long legs off the bed -determined to find Danny on his own, regardless of his detective's suggestion.

"I don't have time for this." Steve fought nausea as the room spun around him and perspiration dripped from his forehead. He gripped the side of bed with one hand and swayed.

"Well I do!" Another voice announced and McGarrett looked up to see the department's Medical Examiner, Doc Bergman standing in the doorway looking his usual gruff self.

"You should listen to Chin Ho. He's right, you're not going anywhere tonight Steve, you'll collapse!"

"Aren't you listening to _me_?" McGarrett replied angrily, "Danny Williams has been kidnapped and most probably injured so I haven't got time to waste hanging around hospitals when I need to be out there looking for him!"

"And what good will it do Danny if you have some kind of seizure and end up back here again?"

"That's ridiculous Doc, I'm fine. I can just as easily rest in my office!"

"Well we'll see about that." Bergman said cryptically and turning his back on both men for a second filled a hypodermic syringe with the sedative he had brought along in case the Five-O Chief had one of his infamous tantrums.

With record speed he swabbed McGarrett's arm and injected him before Steve had time to object.

The dark haired man's face was a mask of betrayal as he grabbed the doctor's arm and said sleepily, "Someone has to find him doc! Find Danno…he's hurt.."

"We'll find him, now rest." He said with false reassurance as he lifted the drowsy man's legs back onto the bed and covered him with the sheet before turning to Chin. Both of the oriental detective's eyebrows were raised in surprise. "I wasn't about to argue with him but I am concerned about Danny. If he was as close, or closer to the bomb than McGarrett was then he could be badly injured."

"Don't worry doc, we'll find him." Chin said and wished that he felt as confident as he sounded. His first job was to locate the shopkeeper Steve had said witnessed Danny's kidnapping.

Chin looked at the now sleeping man in the bed, then back at the doctor.

"Oh don't worry, he'll be fine. When he wakes up he'll be mad at me but I'm used to that. Now go find Danny."

"Call me when that happens will you doc?"

"Yes, yes now shoo!"

Chin went, his brow furrowed with concern for both his boss and Williams, but especially for Danny.

If they young detective had been taken by someone then Kelly hadn't a clue where to start looking for him.

Danny was shivering, his system reacting automatically to his injuries. As the pain became too sharp he gradually returned to consciousness, surfacing through the layers of darkness until he managed to open his sticky eyelids.

For a few frightening seconds he didn't know what had happened to him but then his memory came flooding back in glorious technicolour. His eyesight though was not as clear as his recollection of what had happened and he blinked furiously, trying to make his eyes focus properly but they couldn't. He was able to make out shapes but everything was blurry and he had a ringing in his ears like Sunday school bells. Someone was also drilling inside his skull.

He appeared to be in a darkened room although every now and then he saw a flicker of light as it hit his retina before fading again.

_There had been a bomb_.

Danny recalled seeing it lying on the front seat of the car next to the corpse of McGarrett's snitch. Honu's throat had been cut. The bomb was set to go off and all he remembered was shouting to Steve as he tried to get them both out of the way - then nothing but a bright light, searing heat and intense pain.

He coughed and as he did so a sharp pain stabbed in his right side making him cry out as a bolt of agony lanced through his leg and chest. He thought perhaps he was in hospital, but as he struggled to sit up he found his wrists were secured above his head by what felt like handcuffs and he realised that he was in deep trouble.

Danny tested his bonds but nothing gave.

Unable to fathom what was happening, he began to catalogue his injuries rather than give himself over to panic. What he felt and what was wrong with him were two different things but he registered a number of what he assumed to be injuries. His head ached and his face, chest and left shoulder stung from what felt like burns. He could hardly see or hear and he thought he may have broken at least one rib. What bothered him most though was the agony in his leg. His thigh felt like it was on fire and Danny knew from the wet tickling the back of his leg that he was bleeding.

He had no idea where he was or who held him captive.

He wondered if Steve was also there and as quietly as possible called out, "Steve? Steve, are you okay?" No answer. "Steve? It's Danny…answer me if you can?" Nothing. It was conceivable that McGarrett hadn't made it. Danny dreaded to think about that possibility but realised that the explosion could well have taken his friend's life.

Angry and upset, Danny tugged at his bonds again and tried kicking out with his good leg, all to no avail. He needed to know that Steve was okay.

Perhaps remaining quiet wasn't the best idea after all. With no gag in place there was a chance someone would hear him yelling and go for help, on the other hand, there was an equally good chance his captors would hear him and come running to shut him up. At least if that was the case Danny would have the opportunity to ask about McGarrett.

He decided to shout.

"What is that noise?" Noah asked as he walked back upstairs, arms full of equipment destined for their captive.

"Sounds like he's awake!" Brett offered, unconcerned, as he adjusted his own pile of bandages and other bits and pieces.

"Perhaps we do need to gag him after all, but at least he's alive. The boss would be mad at us if the cop died."

"Well we'd better see to it he doesn't!"

In the semi-darkness Danny barely heard the sound of muffled voices nearby and tensed. He wasn't sure what to expect so decided to keep quiet. He presumed his shouts had done the trick and brought someone to him, but whether it was rescue him or harm him, he had no idea.

The door opened.

"Well, well he's decided to join us!" A voice said and straining his eyes Danny managed to make out the shapes of two men but couldn't see them with any clarity. He just knew he didn't recognise the voice.

"Who are you?" He asked boldly, "And why am I tied up?"

"Psst Brett, he'll see us!" Noah said in a stage whisper.

"You stupid oaf, shut up! Back towards him with the blindfold and when you get there I'll switch the light off."

"And then what?"

"Where am I and why I'm here?" Dan said in frustration but was ignored as the private conversation continued.

"Then, you put the blindfold on him so he can't see!"

"Oh yuh. But I won't be able to see to put it on him."

"Oh you great ninny, give it to me, I'll do it." Brett snatched the blindfold off his colleague's arm and began backing towards the mattress. Every now and then he took a quick peak behind him to see if he was walking into anything, apparently oblivious to the fact that he was ruining his whole plan by doing so.

"Right, get the light."

"Okay."

The light went out and Danny felt hands fumbling over his face as someone tied a blindfold over his partially useless eyes. He didn't bother mentioning to his captors the fact that he didn't have full use of his senses, they didn't need to know that he was practically defenceless.

"Okay, turn it back on."

The light came back on but Dan didn't see it, just felt a slight shift in the spectrum. He was actually grateful for the blindfold as it eased his sore eyes, relieving them somewhat.

"He's a mess!" Brett commented absently as he bent down to examine Danny's injuries.

"Who are you?" Dan asked again, the man's voice penetrating through the bells.

"No one you need to care about."

"The other man who was with me where is he? Is he here? Please I need to know!" Dan asked somewhat desperately.

"No one else, just you – and us." Brett replied and taking out a pocket knife none-too-carefully slit the pants on Danny's right leg up above where the metal had gone into his flesh. Danny couldn't help it; as the man tore open the material he gasped with the pain and rattled his wrists against the pipe, rubbing the flesh sore.

"Hey Bre…er…I er mean …be careful, I think you hurt him!

Brett shot Noah a look like daggers at the near mention of his name a second time. "Well you take over then _Florence_ – seeing as you're so keen to patch him up with your dainty fingers!"

Brett relinquished his place to Noah who knelt down and examined the bloody wound. He tutted and scratched his head, as though making a genuine diagnosis in a hospital.

"Looks nasty!" He offered, "Gimme that bottle."

Brett passed him the bottle he was referring to and as he did so he saw the label on it. It was one of Barlow's best bourbons and he just knew their boss would be pissed if he saw them using it.

"What do you need that for?"

"Now who's the dummy? To clean the wound of course."

"And where did you get that idea – from an episode of Bonanza?"

Noah blushed as he grabbed the bottle and opened the lid, "Actually Wagon Train but it still works."

"What do you want with me?" Danny asked the two men. His face was pale and clammy and he had the beginnings of a fever. "Oh GOD!!" He yelled as liquid alcohol was poured into his open wound, he all but passed out.

The pain was unbelievable - Dan threshed about on the mattress and suddenly stopped moving as the dark lay claim to him again.

"Heck you idiot you've killed him!" Brett admonished.

Noah took a swig of the Bourbon and wiped a hand across his mouth. He saw the rise and fall of Williams's chest and seemed satisfied.

"Nope, he's not dead. Just passed out. Knew that would happen. Let's get a tight bandage on his leg. Need some gauze and wrappings to keep it in place. I dunno what the boss wants with him but he might have internal injuries and stuff, he's got some burns too. I don't fancy his chances much. This is like putting an inch of sticking plaster over a gunshot – it's not worth spit."

"Well what would you have us do Noah take him to hospital? Use your head, Barlow expects us to do as we're told! He is a cop after all."

"I know that. All I'm saying is that he's not going to last long. Still, that's not our problem."

"No, it isn't. When you've finished I'd better take that Bourbon back!"

A short while later Noah and Brett returned to Rent's office to report.

"How is our guest faring?" Rent asked.

"Noah's patched him up a bit but I don't think he's too happy. Er..he might die boss." Brett said, prepared to face his chief's wrath.

"Well that can't be helped, but if that's the case we need to act quickly or loose our opportunity."

"Opportunity?" Brett asked, curious as to what his boss had in mind.

"We need bait." Tommy Barlow spread some old newspapers out on his desk.

"We going fishing?" Noah asked expectantly.

"No you moron we are not going fishing. Well at least not for the kind of fish you're referring to! We want McGarrett is that correct?"

"Uh yuh." Noah agreed.

"And what does McGarrett want?" He asked, waving a hand over the papers.

Both men looked at each other blankly.

"Saint's preserve us from idiots!" Rent said exasperated, "Look at these papers – what do you see?"

They looked. "Uh…stories and pictures?"

Rent's eyebrows rose higher. "Yes and who are the photographs of?"

Another pair of blank stares.

"The captions! Read the captions! Oh never mind. It's McGarrett and have you noticed who is with him in every one of these photographs?"

They peered closer, Noah scratched his head.

"It's Williams! Can't you see?"

"Doesn't look like him boss." Brett offered helpfully.

"Well trust me, if you could actually _read_ the caption says Danny Williams, it's McGarrett's Second-in-Command!"

"Still doesn't look like him."

"Well that's because he's injured dummy! Of course he doesn't look like that handsome chap, he's somewhat dishevelled!"

"So what's the big deal with the photographs?" Brett asked and crossed his meaty arms.

"The big deal, as you so eloquently put it, is using Williams as bait. McGarrett doesn't go anywhere without his baby-faced sidekick so I propose we do a swap!" Barlow finished with a flourish.

"This Williams guy for McGarrett?" Brett asked, the penny almost dropping.

"Brava my friend! That is it exactly. We will lure McGarrett out into the open by offering to return Officer Williams and then we will be able to complete our contract."

"So uh boss, what makes you think he'll fall for it?" Noah asked, still unsure of the plan.

"Because my dear Neanderthal, their friendship is legendary and if all I've heard is true then Steve McGarrett will think nothing of risking his life for his detective, especially when he knows Williams is wounded. We are in an excellent bargaining position. His life for the life of his friend."

"Well I wouldn't do it!" Noah said eyeing Brett up and down.

Rent ran a handkerchief across his perspiring brow in frustration, "Then let us all be grateful that _you_ are not _he_!" He sat back in chair with a heavy sigh.

"How do we do this?" Brett enquired.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Barlow began. "Well first of all I want Williams brought down here and then we will make a telephone call to the famous McGarrett and after I've laid down the facts of life to the cop I will get Williams to talk to him. That should do the trick."

"How's he going to know he's injured?" Noah asked.

"Because we'll make him scream for his buddy." Rent replied and began to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh that hurts! Doc can't you be more careful?"

"Well how can I be careful when you insisting on moving around? Sometimes McGarrett I wonder how your team puts up with you! You ought to be resting that stubborn Irish head of yours, and your body – you need time to mend!" Bergman huffed as he wrapped a corset-type bandage around the lead detective's ribs whilst the younger man complained bitterly.

"You don't seem to understand that we have to find Danno. I can't lie here knowing he is out there!"

Bergman's temper softened as he pressed gently on the last plaster keeping the bandage in place. He gazed into his patient's Prussian blue eyes and shook his head, "Well he's lucky to have a boss like you to watch out for him."

"No less than Danno does for me and I'd do the same for any one of my team." Steve replied but the look on his face told the doctor that it wasn't just a colleague McGarrett was stressing over, it was his best friend.

Bergman gave him something for the pain and eased Steve back onto the bed, hoping he would take a few hours to rest before discharging himself, but at that moment in time it seemed as though the injured man would do just that. He contemplated sedating him again since the concussion was mild but recalled the tongue lashing he'd received when McGarrett came to. He thought he was going to be arrested for assaulting a police officer the way he had the law laid out to him.

Bergman opted for the easy way out, "Well I'd best be getting back to the morgue, seeing as my critical customers are all deceased!"

Before he left, he turned back to look at his patient, face sombre, "Steve, I know that it's hard for you to stand by and do nothing, but for now your men are working hard to find Danny and you will only be doing yourself harm if you over tax your body. You've had a shock and you're injured. Trust them to do the right thing and let me do my job. Something will come to light believe me."

McGarrett closed his eyes, recalling the debris around the wreckage of the car and Danny's panicked shout. "You didn't see the blood – it wasn't my blood Doc, it was Danno's. He is hurting and someone has got him. I can't rest. I owe him my life!"

"Then make sure his efforts weren't wasted."

Steve frowned at the comment but didn't reply, he was light headed from the pain and the medication and try as he might he couldn't fight the fatigue that finally over took him. He was asleep before Bergman had time to leave.

The doctor checked that his patient's breathing was even and steady then left the detective in charge of the nursing staff.

"He's out of it boss." Brett announced unnecessarily as the three men stood in the cramped upstairs room staring at Danny Williams who was huddled on the mattress apparently unconscious.

"Amazing powers of perception." Rent replied rudely and stepping over his dearly departed mother's first and only attempt at basket weave, he trod the floor boards on tip toes until he reached his captive.

Barlow's height allowed him to fit neatly under the rafters while the other two men, being a good foot taller, had to crouch to get that close to their prisoner. He examined the attic room critically, "The dust in here is disgusting. Noah, remind me to get some of the girls to clean up."

"Will do boss," Noah replied, finding it strange that a full grown man could be so fussy.

"Is he bleeding again?" Rent asked of no one in particular since it was painfully obvious the red colouring on the bandage on Danny's thigh was the detective's life force leaking out. "I thought you were fixing him up?" he said, staring accusingly at Brett.

"Well don't look at me! Noah was the one playing doctors and nurses. And a pretty poor job of it he made too!"

Noah huffed at the ease with which his friend' blamed him for everything, it seemed no matter what he did Brett would take credit and foist blame. "Yuh but he's got something stuck in his leg. I can't take it out boss. I've seen those programmes on the television where they do that and the guy bleeds to death. Could be lethal. You may not think it would make a difference but sometimes leaving it alone is the best thing. You said you needed him alive."

Rent Barlow narrowed his eyes and not for the first time regretted taking on these thugs even if they did have their uses. It was bad enough but sometimes Noah showed flashes of intelligence that made Barlow concerned he was in the wrong business. "Have you quite finished?" He asked.

"Well no actually I haven't…I think.."

"SHUT UP!" Barlow interrupted and kicked the side of the mattress making Danny groan inadvertently and curl in on himself. He paused and looked back at the detective. "Hang on. He's awake!"

"Maybe he just woke up?" Noah offered.

Danny was indeed awake, and had been for some time. He had heard the muffled sounds of people and feigned insensibility hoping to learn something of use. He was in so much pain it was hard to focus on anything but the way his body was letting him down.

When the mattress was kicked the movement telegraphed straight to his ribs and he could pretend no longer. He tried but the ruse was over.

Rent bent down and stood back up fast as he smelled sweat, burned flesh and mildewed material. He never liked to get his own hands dirty if he could help it but enjoyed his position of power as a masochistic voyeur. "Slap him." He ordered.

Brett did as he was told and backhanded Danny across his burned cheek and instant agony exploded throughout Dan's concussed head. He bit his tongue in an effort to keep quiet.

Frustrated, Rent took out a handkerchief and mopped his brow, "Try squeezing his leg."

"Hey careful!" Noah complained and got an icy look from his boss.

Looking at his partner with eyebrows raised, Brett paused only briefly before gripping Danny's injured leg. That did it. Excruciating needles of fire shot through Dan's extremities and he screamed out with pain.

"Good – now he really _IS_ awake!" Barlow laughed as Danny cried out and writhed in agony, pulling on the handcuffs and taking more skin off his wrists as his good leg thumped the mattress. "Hey stop that." Rent ordered.

But Williams neither heard, nor cared what his captor said, he was too busy surfing the wave of pain to its conclusion.

"Stop…stop it!" Rent stamped his foot raising unwelcome dust off the floor boards and he began coughing, the dust in his lungs unendurable.

"Dammit, bring him downstairs I can't stay in this disease-infested room."

He tip-toed back out of the room and closed the door behind him, leaving his two henchmen to deal with Danny.

Noah was shaking his head in amazement as Brett bent down to Williams and fumbled with the cuffs. "Okay, better do as the boss says."

When he felt the handcuffs come off Danny seriously contemplated making a move. He was running with water from the sheer effort of keeping control over the pain but it truly did cross his mind that this might be his only chance to do something.

"Please tell me what you want?" He asked, buying as much time as he could for his body to come back under some semblance of control. He kept his arms over his head in readiness even after the cuffs came off.

"We won't tell you anything." Noah answered as his partner made sure the blindfold was still tightly bound over Danny's eyes.

"Just tell me one thing."

"Uh what?"

"Is it day or night?"

"Day." Brett replied, "Now get up!"

Without thinking Danny used all his strength and brought his numb arms crashing down on what he thought was the back of Brett's neck but he was so weak that all he did was hit a skull and make the man's bull head bounce off his breast bone. He had a brief moment of time to contemplate the stupidity of his actions and register the expletive that issued forth from his captor's mouth, before instant agony and jet black crept across his vision. He almost passed out, barely holding on to consciousness.

"Hell and damnation! What just happened?"

"Uh he hit you. You hurt?"

Brett stood up and rubbed his head, "No, made me jump is all. Well help me get his sorry ass downstairs will ya?"

"Lemme just change that bandage."

"Noah, we don't have time, you heard the boss!"

"Yeah well I also heard him say he didn't want the cop dead, didn't you?"

Brett was exasperated and his head throbbed, he just didn't like to admit it. Realising Noah was probably right he gave in.

"Yes, so go on, but be quick or we'll both be for it!"

Noah smiled.

Chin paced up and down McGarrett's office closely watched by Kono who was standing by the door.

"What do you think Kono?"

"Dunno, with the boss in the hospital and Danny missing I figure we need to start looking at grudges. Anyone threatened either of them recently?"

Chin laughed. "You want to go through the longest list on the islands bruddah? Everyone has a grudge against them! You start counting heads and we're gonna be here until Thanksgiving!"

"Okay, so how about we start with the car and the snitch. Steve said he was going to see the Turtle right?"

"Turtle?"

"Honu - turtle Chin like the soup."

"Ah!" Kelly stopped pacing and went to sit down but couldn't quite make himself use McGarrett's chair. It didn't feel like Steve had left either man to run Five-O – more like they were carrying on by proxy until he got out of a dentist's appointment. He just stared at it.

"When I spoke to him Steve said that Honu told him to go alone, so we figure that the informant wanted him and not Danny; which doesn't make any sense since Danny's the one they kidnapped, not Steve!"

Kelly continued, "Yeah, I can't figure that out either. If Danny wasn't meant to go with the boss to that meet then whoever planted that bomb meant it for him and Danno just got in the way."

"His bad luck."

"Not for Steve. From what the boss said if Danny hadn't been there he would have been killed for sure!"

"Let's pull the records of anyone threatening Steve anyway and get the low down on Honu and the cases he helped McGarrett on. Maybe that way we can connect some of the dots. I think there's more to this than just a low-life looking to get even. Kidnapping Danny just doesn't fit into the picture."

"I agree with you." A voice said from the door and Kono turned around to see a very pale looking McGarrett standing in the doorway with Jenny Sherman hovering over him.

"Steve! What are you doing out of the hospital!?" Chin asked shocked.

"You feeling okay boss, you look terrible?"

Steve did his half-smile and rested a hand on the door. "I'm okay."

"He discharged himself from the hospital! I had just got a call from Doctor Bergman warning us when he walked in the door!" Jenny's chirpy voice said anxiously as she helped Steve into the room and to his desk.

He waved her off with a smile before easing himself down into his chair. It was difficult but not impossible and his ribs creaked.

"I'll get you something to wash these down." Jenny said and opened Steve's palm to deposit two bottles of medication that a courier had brought over from the hospital. In his haste to leave McGarrett had neglected to take them with him.

"I don't need those things. They make my head spin, Jenny take them away."

"Well Doc said…."

"Never mind what Doc said, he's a fussy old busy body! I need to think straight so we can figure this thing out with Danno."

"Well regardless I will bring you some water. In _case_ you need them later on!" Jenny huffed and turned on her heel.

"We just knew you couldn't keep away boss. You in pain?"

"I'll survive. Close that door would you Kono?"

"Sure." As Kalakua went to close it Jenny's hand shot out with a tumbler of water and a sigh. Kono took it and thanked her before shutting her out.

"Right gentlemen, now that I'm back let's get down to the business of finding Danno shall we?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Danny stumbled down the wooden staircase, aided by one of his captors, the man's pungent aftershave choking him with the acid scent of something he couldn't readily identify, it mixed with the smell of burned clothing and made him want to throw up.

His bad leg would not respond to commands and he hobbled on his good one, dragging the other and leaning heavily on the man's shoulder as he was marched downstairs. Danny's hands were cuffed behind him and he was gagged and blindfolded ensuring that nothing but muffled sound registered to him as he concentrated simply on staying conscious, the pain almost unbearable in his closed off world.

Noah had redressed the injury to his thigh but with the shrapnel embedded in his flesh every step was agonising as the foreign object grated against his nerve endings. His breathing was laboured from the damage to his ribcage and he wheezed against the gag.

"Come on, we haven't got all day!" Brett complained as Danny stumbled again and moaned, his mouth gripping the material clenched between his teeth as a scream tried to force its way past his lips. Brett gripped the injured man's shoulders, holding him upright as they reached the first floor landing. Noah slipped past them to close the private door to the club's noisy upper bar. It wouldn't do for the customers to see them taking their prisoner downstairs.

Noah nodded it was safe and Brett continued, half-dragging the detective along the carpet runner and rucking it up behind them so that Noah was forced to bend down time and again to straighten it.

If the trip from the attic had been difficult to negotiate, the next set of stairs was like a mountain and Brett was tiring as he tried to drag his charge to the head of the staircase. As they stood on the edge of some twenty steep steps, the older of Rent's two associates seriously contemplated pushing Williams down to the bottom, thereby negating the necessity for him to sweat any more.

He let Danny stand on his own two feet and watched him sway dangerously, taking a perverse sense of pleasure in playing with fate.

Danny didn't know how close he was to the edge or to falling to what potentially could have been his death as he sensed the ground shifting under him, his balance shot. He wasn't able to stay upright any longer and pitched forward only to find strong hands grab his arms from behind and pull him back from the brink by his jacket.

"You stupid idiot! You want to kill him?" Noah said in an angry whisper as Brett stood there immobile.

"Easier than getting the cop downstairs, one push and he's there!"

"Yeah and probably dead. The boss won't like that. How many times have I told you?"

"Well you take him down then bucko, you're so Goddamned fond of him."

Noah elbowed Brett out of his way and took his place at Danny's side. Gritting his teeth he turned the young detective around like a kid at a blind man's buff game and hoisted him up onto his shoulder grunting. Danny struggled, unsure what was happening to him and felt pressure on his ribs as he was crushed to Noah's chest.

Tears of pain welled up in his eyes and he bit down hard on the cotton, white needles of fire exploding in his chest. Finally he sagged, unable to maintain a hold on consciousness any longer as Noah hefted his weight more comfortably and carried him easily down the stairs.

Brett knocked on the door to Barlow's office and entered on command.

"Good, what took you so long?" Rent eyed his prisoner draped over Noah and was reminded of a similar occasion when his father's body had been hefted like a sack of potatoes over his phantom friend's shoulder before being smashed against a wall. A delicious sense of deja-vu thrummed through him.

"Uh, what do you want us to do with him boss?" Noah asked, eyes roving around the room for a suitable place to dump Danny.

"If he's not bleeding you better put him on the couch."

Without being told twice, Noah flopped Danny's inert body down onto a vibrant blue vinyl couch where he bounced once and lay still as death.

"I see he's not with us again." Rent was unhappy, he needed the detective to speak to McGarrett and wasn't a patient man.

Brett knew what was required of him and he stepped forward and slapped Danny twice. Nothing. The wounded officer never moved.

"He's really out of it this time boss. Who knows when he'll wake up!"

"Then I guess we will just have to wait, won't we?"

Steve leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes briefly, hoping without light his head would stop hurting. Together with Kono and Chin they had gone over the events leading up to the explosion and had all come to the same conclusion; aside from the connection with Steve's snitch Honu, there was as yet no clue as to who was behind the bombing.

McGarrett had spoken to Che Fong at the lab and discovered little more than he already knew. The bomb had been triggered remotely, which meant the would -be assailants were hiding somewhere within range, waiting for them to arrive; or more specifically – for _him_ to get there. He didn't figure Danny was expected.

To him that spelled a contract and opportunity. But why not finish him off at the scene and why take Danno instead of him? That part he was completely baffled about. He wondered if there were different elements at work and put that to the back of his mind to mull over.

The materials used to make the bomb weren't unusual and any individual or organisation with enough knowledge and connections could put one together. Che said it was meant to kill, not maim, and had Danny Williams not been quick thinking and faster acting, they would both be dead. That made Steve's eyes open again – for all he knew Danno _could_ be dead, or dying.

He was tired and felt a break might help him think straight.

"Chin, speak to Che and run a check on the materials used to make that bomb, find out any suppliers or manufacturers, top priority. I also want Duke and some HPD men to talk to Honu's neighbours, see if they heard or saw anything strange in the last couple of days. I want to know if he did anything out of the ordinary."

"Will do boss."

"What about me?" Kono asked, needing to be doing something to help Danny.

Steve smiled, "You're going to drive me home. I need to change out of these clothes and grab a shower but the way my head's spinning I don't think I ought to drive." He got up and wrapped an arm around his ribs before adding, "We won't be long Chin, call me at home if you have anything. I'll be back shortly."

"Sure thing Steve, I'll get onto everything."

McGarrett nodded and the two men followed their Chief out of the office.

Steve was uncharacteristically quiet on the drive back to his apartment. Kono glanced at him occasionally to make sure he was okay and could tell that McGarrett's brilliant police mind was working overtime, even if he didn't say anything.

The Hawaiian detective found it hard not to talk, he wanted reassurances regarding his friend and knowing that nothing much could be done to find Williams was making him tense. He rolled his shoulders, loosening the tight neck muscles and concentrated on the road ahead, but like his companion next to him, Kono was thinking of Danny.

Before long they reached McGarrett's apartment and Steve asked Kono inside for a drink whilst he changed. Kalakua readily agreed. He was parched and soon set about making coffee for them both. Although he'd visited Steve's place on numerous occasions he didn't know his way around the kitchen and it took a while to locate everything whilst Steve busied himself in the bathroom.

When he went to the refridgerator to get the cream, Kono saw the photos of Steve and Danny stuck on the fridge door, just a couple of buddy shots from where the two men had gone deep sea fishing. In one McGarrett's hand was on Danny's shoulder as the two men proudly showed off an impressive Pacific Blue Marlin they had caught between them. Both men were beaming at the camera and Kono smiled - he had been the one taking the photos that day.

Kono shook his head, trying hard not to get emotional before he needed to. No one knew where Danny was, but that didn't mean his friend had gone.

He sat down on the couch, coffee forgotten as he got caught up in his memories of their sport fishing trip. He heard the shower going and relaxed as he waited for Steve.

It wasn't long before the water turned off and Steve padded out into the living room, towel wrapped around his waist as he looked for his non-existent coffee. Kono winced as he saw the bruises on his boss' chest and shoulders, "That's got to hurt!" he commented.

"It looks worse than it is," Steve lied. "So where's my drink?"

"Oh sorry boss, I was just thinking about Danny I'll get it now!" the big man went back into the kitchen.

"Yeah Kono, we're all thinking about him."

Just then the telephone rang and Steve went to pick it up, automatically thinking it would be the office, "McGarrett."

"Well well, we finally speak." A strange man's voice said at the end of the phone.

Steve was immediately on guard. "Who is this please? How did you get this number?"

Hearing that, Kono appeared from around the kitchen doorway and caught Steve's eye. He could tell from McGarrett's face that this wasn't any ordinary phone call and he stopped what he was doing to listen.

Thomas Barlow chuckled, "Oh you know how it is mister McGarrett? A friend of a friend of an enemy of yours gave me your number. You would be surprised how much is known about the great Chief McGarrett's private life; your movements, your address, the people you _value_ in your life." He stressed the word value' like a threat and Steve knew instantly where the call was going.

"Your office indicated you weren't there so it was just an assumption on my part that you were in residence at your apartment. I'm so glad we have the chance to talk. Who I am is of no consequence – what I want becomes more a question of what _you_ want."

"What do you mean what _I_ want?"

"Come come now you can't be that stupid surely? I told you that many of your enemies shall we say – understand – how close you are to the members of your unit and that there is one that you are particularly close to, like brothers in fact."

McGarrett's heart started racing. He was being toyed with and he didn't like it. "Get on with what you have to say and stop playing with me!"

Another laugh and this time something shifted in Steve's head and just for a second he thought he recognised the caller.

"I heard you had a bit of an accident and that one of your officers – Detective Williams - is M.I.A."

McGarrett mouthed across the mouthpiece Danny' to Kono and Kalakua came up to listen into the conversation with Steve, both men's ears close to the ear piece.

"You could have heard that anywhere if the coconut wireless is as good as you say it is!"

At the end of the phone Rent twitched uneasily, he thought this call would be simple but McGarrett was a difficult man to pin down, "True but not just anyone has the object you seek!"

"Are you telling me you have Danno!" McGarrett blurted out without thinking.

"Ah Danno' is it? Yes, I should have thought such a charming young man would have a nickname. Well he is here with me but I'm afraid your colleague is rather the worse for wear."

Kono's intake of breath was audible and Steve swiftly put a hand over the mouth piece, not wanting Danny's kidnapper to hear that he had another person in the room. "If Danny is injured and you don't hand him over immediatey I will have every law enforcement officer on these islands hunt you down. Oh, and that IS a promise!"

"Then let me reassure you that we have extended every courtesy to our guest. Why, at this very moment he is lying asleep on my couch. Nothing but the best for Danno' Willliams!" Barlow lied.

Steve cringed at the use of Danny's familiar name and wanted to throttle the scum for his casual attitude and use of it.

"Which brings us back to your question of what I want." Rent added when silence ensued.

"I'm listening."

"Well, first of all I shall come clean and tell you that the damage the explosion inflicted upon your friend is rather severe – or so it appears. I believe he may be in a great deal of pain and sadly I am not at liberty to alleviate the poor man's discomfort at present."

"You _BASTARD_!" Steve hissed and Kono was equally shocked by the kidnapper's statement.

"Now, now – I won't have you being rude about my dear departed ones! Name calling will not help the situation, or Williams. It seems to me, although I know little of these matters, that the longer Danny Williams goes without medical treatment the less likely he is to live. You see my point I trust?"

"Oh yes – I see!"

"Good, splendid in fact! So when I tell you the only possible hope for him is an exchange you won't mind giving it due consideration?"

Kono knew, just as McGarrett did, what the conversation was leading up to and the islander was shaking his head but Steve ignored him, "Cut the small talk and give me the bottom line. What exchange?"

"You – for him. A simple transaction and one that, for his sake if nothing else, should take place sooner rather than later don't you think? After all, the more blood a person loses the closer they are to meeting their maker."

McGarrett wasn't sure what to say. Bottom line was they, whoever they' were, wanted him. His life for Danno's. If he only knew who wanted him and to what purpose. He owed Danny Wiliams his life many times over and would gladly give it to keep his friend safe but Steve knew in situations like these no one normally came out alive so giving himself up could be pointless. He was perplexed and his head, although clearer for the shower, wasn't as clear as it would normally be.

Ignorning Kono's hand on his shoulder, he asked, "How do I really know you have Williams and that this isn't just a game you're playing?"

There was that laugh again, he _had_ heard it before but where!?

"You policemen are so predictable. I thought you might want a demonstration but you should know that I do this reluctantly. Please hold the line whilst my colleagues awaken Prince Charming from his slumbers." He said politely and before Steve could reply he heard voices followed by a scuffle in the background and the sound of something heavy being dragged towards the receiver.

"Well the good news is that Danno' is awake however the bad news is that he's being stubborn and refuses to speak to you!"

Kono and Steve looked at each other anxiously, stomachs knotted with worry as they listened intently to what was happening. More voices followed by the sound of what appeared ot be flesh connecting with flesh then a grunt like someone in pain. The two Five-O detectives heard the kidnapper's voice in the background, 'You must talk to him Williams, you don't understand that your health depends upon it!" Followed by a distinct cry of pain. Steve felt sick.

Loud enough that McGarrett could hear Barlow then declared, "Very well, since he refuses to co-operate perhaps making him scream will help!"

Steve grasped the phone to his mouth, cutting Kono out as he yelled down the receiver "NO! Leave him alone do you hear me? Leave him alone!!"

But it was too late and through an agonising scream that pierced his heart Steve heard Danny shout, "Don't do it Steve!" another terrified scream and then the noise abruptly ceased.

McGarrett couldn't breathe, the walls were closing in on him all of a sudden and Kono's arm was on his, helping him to sit down before he fell down.

He felt guilt weigh heavily upon him. He did that. He caused them to hurt Danny. They made him scream because he didn't believe them. Now what was he supposed to do?

A breathless Barlow came back to the phone, "Proof enough McGarrett or shall I have a toe sent to you along with his badge?"

"I will have your hide for this - do you understand me!? You will never get away from me or the Law!" McGarrett hissed dangerously, the threat not an idle one.

"Relax. He's not dead, just rather uncomfortable. Now can we talk business or shall I have one of my associates sharpen his shears?"

Kono was horrified. He knew enough of his boss and friend's temperament to know what he was going to do even before Steve did.

McGarrett was utterly defeated, the toll on his body and mind too much for him to think straighter than Danny's pain and suffering. Taking a deep breath he replied, "We talk."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Steve you can't seriously be thinking of giving in to the man's demands, it could be suicide?" Kono Kalakua walked back and forth across McGarrett's rug, large feet pulverising the pile into mashed curls. He wasn't sure he could stop his boss from doing something crazy even though he knew the terrible price for non-compliance.

"It may be the only way." Steve said with exasperation. His head was throbbing badly and he just wanted to lie down but that was the least of his worries with Danny's life in the balance.

"You don't even know what they want with you. I won't let you do this!" Kono stated with finality as he parked himself on the side of the couch, much to McGarrett's relief – all that pacing was making him seasick.

"You don't have any choice. Kono listen to me- _I_ don't have a choice and we don't have time to waste arguing about it either!"

"Yes you do have a choice Steve, you can play it by the book like you always do."

"This is Danno we're talking about here! "

"Yeah bruddah, I know that and you know that and that's what's causing you not to think straight! That, and the bump to your head. You would never give in to a criminal's demands so easily if this were a different situation."

McGarrett pulled his hands through his hair, hackles rising on his naked neck. After getting off the phone both men had sat in complete silence, unable to get the sounds of Danny's screams out of their heads.

"And would Danno do any differently if it was one of us out there?"

"No, if I was talking to Danny I'd expect him to do such a pupule thing – his heart rules his head sometimes, especially where you're concerned but not you, you know the score better than any of us. You want to get killed?"

Steve grit his teeth and threw back unfairly, "You want Danno killed?"

That hurt. "I don't want _either_ of you killed, and that seems the most likely scenario at present," Kalakua muttered and stared McGarrett in the eyes, but the seasoned detective wasn't budging and Kono knew when he was beaten. He slapped his hands on his thighs, "Okay boss I give in, how we gonna play this thing?" he said grudgingly.

Steve sighed and reviewed what the man had told him on the telephone, he had reiterated there was to be an exchange, Danny Williams for him and the sooner the better. McGarrett reasoned that it wasn't Danno's life the kidnapper was concerned about but the department's ability to put together a plan if there was enough time. Bottom line – if Steve didn't make it to the drop point by two pm then Williams would be delivered in pieces. There would be no signs of goodwill; there was nothing to give, just a live body or a dead corpse. He was to meet them, on his own, at the International Marketplace and he was to get there by bus. Somewhere nice and public.

The call finished with the usual threats to Williams if anyone followed McGarrett and as a token of their seriousness Rent had a semi-conscious Danny dragged back to the phone once more and the burning end of a smouldering cigar pressed into the flesh on the injured man's chest. Steve and Kono could hear the muffled groan of pain and the sizzle of skin but to his credit Danny never said a word, much to the kidnapper's disappointment.

'It's not like you're in any shape to be doing anything heroic anyway. You should be in the hospital instead of planning your own funeral." Kono continued, not waiting for his boss to reply.

"Look I don't like this any more than you do but dear God you heard what he did to Danno, he must be in a lot of pain – how can I ignore that Kono? Tell me that! I'm in far better shape than he sounds."

"Like I said, how are we gonna play this?"

"We've just over forty minutes, firstly I have to get changed and whilst I'm doing that I want someone over here from the lab as fast as they can, I want a wire."

"Steve that's practically impossible in the time we have!"

"Then if it's only practically impossible' get onto it right now and make it possible!"

Kalakua picked up the phone and did as he was told.

Steve dressed fast, ignoring his protesting body as he used his mind to better advantage trying to think what to do. He needed to order an ambulance to stand by but at a safe distance and if he could get a couple of plain clothes officers in the vicinity they might just have a chance to follow him by sight once the exchange had been made. If he had a wire the chances were better. Sharp shooters would be good but McGarrett doubted he could get it all set up in time and with so many members of the public around it wouldn't be safe to put them in the line of fire.

He needed to go but as an afterthought McGarrett shoved the painkillers Jenny had been so insistent he take with him, into his breast pocket. If he was putting himself into the hands of a sadist he might just be able to use them to his advantage.

Kono stood at his bedroom door, "All sorted. They'll meet us part way Steve, I thought that would be quicker. I called Chin, he'll be there."

"Good thinking. Is there any way we can get a regular bus from that route to stand by to pick me up and drop me off just outside the market? Far enough away they won't get suspicious if they're watching. Then you and Chin follow me. I want officers in plainclothes - as many as we can manage in the next ten minutes to start filtering into the market with some on that bus. We need an ambulance on stand by to pick Danno up.

I just hope to God they weren't bluffing and that he hasn't seen their faces – or he's dead no matter what we do!"

McGarrett passed his gun and holster to Kono and the Hawaiian nodded sadly. "Be careful boss, I don't want to have to say something nice at your funeral!"

The Five-O detective eased his arms into his jacket with obvious discomfort but managed to smile at Kono, "Well I would hate to make you feel awkward you big kanaka!"

He had deliberately picked the brightest color suit he had so it would be easy to spot in a crowd and did his buttons up over his bruised chest with some difficulty on the way down to the parking lot, briefing Kono as he went.

As they got to the street level and went to the car Kono appeared to McGarrett as though he was about to do one of two things; either burst into tears or give him a manly bear hug – neither of which Steve was particularly keen to witness - or feel. A sympathetic twinge pulsed through his ribs. He got into the car before Kono could do either, "Make sure that you get Danno out of there, that's the main priority, that and keeping the public safe."

Kono pulled out sharply, siren on -they had no time to waste in Honolulu traffic, "I know Steve."

"Good and remember Kono, I'm doing this because I want to. If this were a different hostage situation and it was Danno's life for anyone else I would never give in. So don't feel like I would do him any favors if there were civilians involved."

Kono nodded - like he believed anything of the kind! "Well just you remember that the bomb this morning was meant for you and it's pretty unlikely Steve that they have changed their minds about wanting you dead."

"Assuming that the people who planted the bomb are the same ones that have Danno, yes, how could I ever forget?"

Danny couldn't recall being more angry than he was at that precise moment in time. Stuffed into the boot of a car like a mattress in a wash tub, he felt like he couldn't breathe but not just because of the lack of fresh air or his damaged chest, it was because he knew what his best friend was about to do and it irked him more than he could say.

He never saw the attic room again, and for that he was grateful, not least of all because his vision and hearing had cleared somewhat and even blindfolded he was able to make out more of his surroundings downstairs than he had up, they had been careless. If Steve was determined to play hero then he was determined to rescue him. Assuming of course that his captors didn't intend to kill him as_well_ as McGarrett.

Danny shifted uncomfortably in his cramped condition, his leg and ribs throbbing mercilessly, not to give less credit to his other injuries for adding to his agony! He was still gagged and blindfolded but the rolling noise of the car engine told him what was happening and every bump or corner caused him to bite down on the gag in his mouth as his body was thrown against the metal with jarring regularity.

Time wasn't something he was able to mark terribly well but he attempted to keep a rough running total in his head as the wheels spun and the vehicle pressed onwards. If he could just stay conscious long enough he might be able to track the radius for their search.

A burst of hysterical laughter threatened to choke him as it rose up to his parched lips; given his fevered condition Danny had to give himself credit for continuing to think like a cop. He only hoped McGarrett was thinking that way too.

"You know what to do when we get there?" Barlow asked for the third time in almost as many minutes. Noah hooked an elbow over the passenger seat and turned around to look at his boss languishing in the plush leather of the Lincoln and smoking an aromatic cigar that was so pungent it scratched the back of the henchman's throat.

Noah coughed and rolled down the window surreptitiously, hoping Barlow wouldn't notice, "Yes boss."

Barlow raised one eyebrow in disbelief, "Brett how about you?"

A pair of green eyes looked up to the rear view mirror and Brett nodded, "Yes – I know."

"Good that's settled then, far be it for me to worry about the pair of you, after all it's not like you make mistakes is it?" Rent hissed sardonically as he brushed in disgust at some ash that had fallen onto his pristine cream suit. "And close that window!"

Noah did.

As he watched the streets whizz past with drab pedestrians going about their daily boredom, Barlow was understandably tense. He had plans for McGarrett that no longer involved his original contractor. It was practically open season on the head of the Head' of Five-0 and Rent figured that if one client would be willing to pay handsomely then perhaps other disgruntled ex-McGarrett victims' would be willing to pay even more. He could feel the slide of the crisp inked paper between his fingertips even now. With Steve McGarrett as a commodity, there would be no end of buyers and he could practically write his own check and still do his country a favor by getting rid of the top cop. It warmed his heart.

Of course there was always the _slight_ possibility that he might anger his original client, in which case he would happily reimburse the ten thousand down payment he had already received. A mere drop in the ocean when compared to the figure he would be asking.

What Thomas Rent' Barlow didn't know was that open season had already been declared on McGarrett and whatever he possessed, someone would come looking to take it away.

"Okay Steve, this is the best we could do at short notice. It doesn't have a long range but it should help your men keep tabs on you if they stay within reach. It's the smallest we have too. Lucky for you those bandages should help disguise it." Che Fong said as he slid the tape and locator down the inside of McGarrett's bandaged ribs. "Can you feel that?" Steve winced in response but shook his head at the same time. Che smiled, "Well just don't crush it, it's fragile."

"Thanks Che." McGarrett said as he sat on the bonnet of a squad car holding his side.

Che went off to test the beeper.

Chin Ho crouched down to help McGarrett with the buttons on his shirt and noted how tired his boss was. He looked up into Steve's eyes, searching for a sign that he wouldn't go through with his crazy decision but all he saw was resolve in the depths of blue; that and a pained expression of concern that Chin knew was for Danny.

"Don't tell me not to Chin." McGarrett said as he heard the intake of breath from the Oriental that could have been a sigh.

Chin stopped what he was doing, "Wouldn't dream of it Steve – we all want Danny back it's just..,"

"What's the matter my friend? Price too high?"

"Something like that boss."

McGarrett shook his head carefully, "Well not in my book. Besides, I have every faith that you, Kono and the others will be onto them before I even get within ten feet of the kidnappers!"

Kono walked over, shoulders hunched, "Hey boss, bus is ready – we only have a couple of minutes before his schedule is screwed up. Just in case they're checking."

"Mahalo, let's get going."

With difficulty Steve eased himself up off the car and felt his stomach lurch, whether through nerves or pain he wasn't sure. He looked at his depressed team – or what was left of it, and tried to leave things on a cheery note, "Don't look so glum – Danno will be back soon and then watch out cos he'll crack the whip. He ain't soft like me bruddahs!" But that didn't seem to help at all so he continued more seriously, "Do as we talked about and everything will be fine but just in case anything goes wrong tell Danno…" _Tell Danno what exactly? _McGarrett was not able to find words enough to express what their friendship meant and how important Williams was to him and he certainly could not sum up in the brief time he had"Tell him to do a better job than I have and not to feel guilty – I would do this again in a heartbeat. And tell him thanks – and to the pair of you – from the bottom of my heart."

Kono and Chin looked at each other and back at him. "Be careful Steve," Chin said for them both.

Steve smiled and clapped each one on the shoulder before straightening his back and shoulders and getting on the bus.

As the driver pulled away Kelly and Kalakua just stared at it until it rounded a corner and was gone from sight.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Lukela to Kelly." 

Chin Ho was following the bus at a discreet distance when dispatch put through a call on his radio.

"Chin here Duke."

"We have a potential problem. There's a traffic jam en route, doesn't look like it's going to clear anytime soon."

Sitting in the passenger seat next to him Kono's concern was audible as he checked his watch, "We have fifteen minutes – Steve will never make it in time!" 

"Duke get some of the boys onto that jam wiki-wiki – you must clear a way for that bus to come through no matter what!" 

"We're trying now but it doesn't look good. Any chance Danny's kidnappers will be caught in it too?" Lukela said hopefully.

"Don't know, we can't take that risk but whatever you do, do it soon and do it quietly, we don't want them catching onto our presence."

"That's practically impossible! We can't direct traffic without uniforms, you know that."

"Well if you don't we could well have Danny's death on our hands." Chin said seriously.

Duke needed no more encouragement, "I'm on it. Lukela out."

Kono tried to suppress the urge to put his foot to the pedal on top of Kelly's, he was willing the car forward toward their destination and just hoping that HPD could pull off a minor miracle and let the bus go through without it looking suspicious. 

Ahead of them Steve McGarrett was sweating, they had reached the start of the jam and cars piled up around them, horns bleating in the sweltering heat. Unable to calm himself enough to sit, he was hanging onto the railing by the driver's cab, cheek pressed against the cool metal and peering out through the windshield into the city madness around them. On his wrist his watch bleeped the quarter hour like a death knell. 

"Is there a way around this?" he asked the driver.

"No, it's often like this at this time of day, end of the lunch rush. I can sometimes sit here for half an hour and move a few hundred yards. It's pretty normal."

The driver's nonchalance was hardly helping Steve's temper and he felt his blood pressure rising with the humidity inside the bus. Fifteen minutes. He couldn't do it in fifteen minutes. Up ahead he saw the welcome sight of a uniformed officer trying to ease the traffic aside to make way for the bus but it was too late. He would have to get off.

Turning to one of the plain clothes officers he said, "I'm getting off here. Traffic's too bad up ahead and I've no chance of making it by two unless I go on foot. I want you men to get off after me and fan out. Make your way to the market by different routes. One of you radio Kelly or Kalakua and tell them what's happening."

And without waiting for a response he tapped the driver on the shoulder and told him to open the doors. They hissed open and Steve jumped from the steps to the pavement, ribs jarring painfully and set off at a brisk jog. If he could keep his pace up he calculated that he should make it to the meet on time. He sincerely hoped so – for Danny's sake.

In the van following a technician pointed out to Che that the beeper had started up again and they watched as McGarrett moved further away from the bus, his tall figure weaving through the crowd like a barracuda through a shoal of fish.

Pre-warned, the rest of the officers approached from a different route and as requested a handful of men were located around the International Marketplace and already keeping an eye open for any sign of Williams or the kidnappers. 

The early afternoon sun was scorching as McGarrett's long legs ate up the paving stones beneath him. He jogged along holding his ribs and hoping he didn't dislodge the locating device. His head throbbed and he was perspiring badly from the exertion. He felt ill and knew he shouldn't even be out of bed, let alone running the streets in the early afternoon heat but he had no choice; time was ticking away on his wrist strap and each minute brought either himself or Danny close to an appointment with fate.

As he rounded a corner he saw his destination at the end of the road and stopped for a brief second to catch his breath. Oddly the traffic had eased up and was flowing freely along Kalakaua Avenue, there was even a bus coming in the opposite direction. McGarrett decided to try and beat it to the stop closest to the marketplace, thereby fooling – if anyone was looking – the kidnappers into thinking he had still arrived by bus. 

Steve felt rather than saw some his men around him but somehow didn't feel comforted. 

Five minutes in hand. 

&&&&

Brett parked the Lincoln at the service entrance to a gaudy red two-story Chinese restaurant, pulling up in the shade of Palm trees. Barlow had been a silent partner in the failed venture and was left with keys to the dismal place. It had closed down following a nasty outbreak of vermin in the kitchens, some of which had _inexplicably_ ended up in the cuisine and until the place sold he had free access. 

It was comparatively quiet round the back of the Market, not close enough to the tourists for any casual onlooker to notice what was going on but close enough that they could blend in with the crowd fast if they needed to. It also had a back way in that was their escape route .

Tossing Noah the keys, Rent slid himself out of the car and watched as the tall man opened up the back door and Brett eased the car into reverse so the trunk was close enough to the entrance to get their prisoner out unobserved. 

"Okay, get him out."

In his cramped confinement Danny felt the car come to a halt and tensed, unsure what to expect. He was finding it hard to keep awake as the shock of the day caught up with him but the moment he heard the click of a lock stopped his mental count, realising that they had reached their destination, and willed himself to be ready for whatever was to come.

Daylight leaked through the blindfold as the trunk opened and he squinted behind it. Unseen hands reached for him as Brett and Noah half-pulled, half-lifted him out. His bad leg scraped across the side of the car and he struggled as the pain lanced through his thigh but he was held firmly, deadened feet hitting the ground with two hollow thuds as they pulled him upright. 

Danny couldn't walk, he was too weak and his muscles had temporarily stopped working properly but he felt the blood rush back to his extremities, flooding his nerve endings and bringing them back to life with explosive force. He sagged and was immediately dragged inside the restaurant and the doors closed behind them.

They dropped Williams unceremoniously to the floor and with no time to spare, Brett distributed stockings and baseball caps to Noah and his boss and each put the thick material over their faces, distorting their features before placing the hats on their heads. It was a risk coming out in the open but better than meeting somewhere the police had time to set up a trap. 

This way they could work their distraction and grab McGarrett as planned. Barlow didn't doubt that the Five-O Chief had something up his sleeve, even given the small amount of time to the deadline. He wouldn't put it past the detective and he had just the plan to keep the police otherwise occupied. 

"Right, get Williams up to the steps, you start the fire down here." He said, meaning Noah and Brett respectively. 

Brett went to get the fuel from the car whilst Noah, hefting Danny up onto his shoulder went swiftly up the internal staircase to the outside steps that ran down the side of the restaurant behind the fire exit. Pushing the fire door bar down he got the struggling detective out onto the wooden landing area and began to tie him standing up to the scrollwork iron railings at the top of the stairs, all the time looking round to see if anyone was watching. 

Down below the market was heaving with people, milling to and fro around the stalls and shops. The noise of haggling and happy tourists making overpriced purchases blocking out any moans from the trussed young detective as he tried, ineffectually, to get free from his captor.

"Sorry man, I have to do this." Noah was genuinely apologetic, voice muffled through the stocking as he tied the last knot in place and tested it. Danny was barely able to stand as he leaned heavily against the rails.

Noah put a hand on Dan's shoulder,"It's not you we want, it's your boss. No hard feelings eh?" But for Danny there were hard feelings, lots of them and he intended to make sure he brought each and every one of the criminals to book, if it took every last breath he had. 

Thomas Barlow stood outside the restaurant and looked up as Noah finished dealing with Williams. Noah nodded to his boss and took the stairs two at a time back to ground level. 

"Good. Very good." Rent said in approval and smiled up at the detective, "We have our Judas goat, now let us get our lion."

Inside the fire had started, fuel catching quickly as Brett looked over the blaze, dark green irises reflecting the flames. He grinned, happy to witness the start of the destruction before joining his boss outside. Job well done, he thought to himself. 

Tongues of flame were soon licking at table cloths and wood, rivers of fire racing hungrily toward the walls and instantly incinerating a silk dragon tapestry, real flames leaping out of the mythical creature's mouth. The updraft caught the last remnants of the doomed material and sent it floating up to the air where it touched a paper lantern and that too shot into flames, the bamboo framework illuminated briefly like the square skeleton of a forgotten creature before it too was gone.

Danny Williams had no idea that an inferno had started beneath him but he was aware that he was alone outside and that he had to get free or Steve would be in big trouble.

&&&&

McGarrett wasn't sure what to expect once he arrived at the marketplace, the caller had said nothing more. It was the Five-O Chief's assumption that Danny would be left or he would be met at the entrance where the exchange would take place.

He stood beneath the old Banyan tree, puffing and holding his chest as he looked around, eyes roving back and forth for any sign of Williams or instructions. The small waterfall and pond in the entrance way splashing noisily against rocks and the occasional 'plop' was heard as a fish rose to the surface for air before retreating back into the depths. 

Children ran back and forth in front of him, squealing with delight as they watched the colourful Koi swimming in the water. The crush of unwashed bodies was almost too much for the lead detective as he scanned the area hoping to see his friend. Nothing. No sign of Danno or his captors. He checked his watch – three minutes after two. They were late but at least he was on time.

It crossed his mind that the whole thing was a ruse and that getting him there was a pretence for something else but just as that odd thought occurred to him he saw something out of the corner of his eye that galvanised him into action.

Way off in a secluded part of the market he saw a curl of black smoke drifting up into the sky. Checking to see if any of the other officers had seen it Steve caught the eye of Kono who had just walked in followed by Chin ho. Being the good detectives that they were they ignored him completely but caught his subtle signals.

Steve began walking hurriedly toward the spot where he could see smoke and he knew that Kelly and Kalakua were doing the same thing. It was the only possible thing he could think of to do under the circumstances seeing as there was no other sign of Williams. 

As he rounded a corner he heard a woman screaming and followed her gaze towards a Pagoda-style building. The downstairs floor and part of the upstairs were alive with flames, dense black and orange were billowing outwards and the curl of smoke was now a torrent. But it wasn't the sight of the flames that had caused the young lady to scream, it was the figure slumped on the stairs, torn, bloodied, bound and coughing. He had found Danny. 

He didn't know what to do, the staircase was made of wood and at any moment Steve knew that it too could be set alight. With other people's safety to think about and the overwhelming need to get Danny away from danger, McGarrett knew that the police operation was blown. Onlookers and plain clothes officers were bound to see the fire and then their duty would be to the public. 

Steve headed toward the staircase thinking only of his officer. Danny looked terrible, his clothes were already scorched from the explosion and now it looked as though he might roast alive if someone didn't get him out of there. 

He shouted up to his Second-in-Command, "Danno! I'm coming to get you, hold on!"

Danny heard his friend but couldn't speak because of the gag in his mouth. He wanted to warn Steve of the danger, that it was a trap. All he could do was shake his head, as violently as his concussed brain would let him. He couldn't let McGarrett be taken but he was helpless and it was killing him to know he could do nothing to stop what was about to happen. Dan felt intense heat beside him and heard the crackle and pop of things exploding and if that wasn't clue enough to what was happening, his nostrils were filling with acrid smoke, making him choke as it filled his lungs.

"Hang on Danno!" McGarrett shouted again and moving the now hysterical onlooker out of the way he raced towards the steps to save his struggling friend. 

In the shadows Brett and Noah were waiting for him. As he got closer they stepped out and simply grabbed Steve from behind. His mind began racing, knowing he'd walked into a trap and feeling stupid for it. He tried to pull away, unable to see his attacker's faces from the stockings over them and as he fought he felt a cloth pressed over his face and nose and was vaguely aware of people rushing back and forth around him. Steve heard Chin and Kono calling out from somewhere behind as they saw Danny surrounded now by flaming architecture. He could hear sirens in the background. 

Suddenly there was a tremendous noise as glass windows exploded outwards showering the area with shards of heated glass followed by more screams. Steve's last view before the chemical he was inhaling overtook him was of his friend, in mortal danger as a cloud of noxious fumes billowed over the place where Danny lay injured and now unconscious. 

McGarrett's vision was fading fast and as he gradually lost the fight to stay aware he felt himself being dragged backwards, into the trees and out of sight. Away from Danno and into the waiting car of Thomas Rent' Barlow.

&&&&


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

CHAPTER 7

"Chin! Steve, find Steve!" Kono shouted, waving his arm in the direction he last saw their boss as he raced towards the fire and his fellow detective. Chin, together with two other officers hastened to where Kono pointed and guns drawn they fanned out around the burning building.

Through the smoke Kelly heard someone gunning an engine and digging in his pocket for a handkerchief placed it over his nose and mouth before entering the cloud of smoke, the others emulating him. In the fog he just made out the dark shape of a car backing away from the market but couldn't see any more details. As the three men ran to the back entrance and the relatively smoke-free street beyond, they just had time to register which car the perpetrators were in before it turned a corner, tires squealing and out of sight.

"Damn!" Chin swore as he re-holstered his gun. He shook his head at the two plain clothes HPD men, indicating for them to back down; it was pointless trying to follow. Whoever had taken McGarrett was making a clean getaway, thanks to their diversion.

Back inside the Marketplace Kono tried to take the stairs two at a time, held back by the occasional orange and yellow flame as it leaped across the air in front of him and rolled back on itself. He was totally focused on reaching Danny Williams and nothing, not even fire, was going to stop him.

At the top of the stairs Danny was coming round, the smoke entering his lungs making him choke from lack of air as he struggled in his bonds, luckily the gag protected him a little and he tried breathing through is mouth rather than his nose. He could hear fire licking the wooden boards beneath his feet, making them crackle and spit and felt the searing heat as the fire ate its way hungrily through the fuel the dying restaurant provided.

The upper floor was now being ravaged and noxious fumes spewed out of every crevice and broken window. With each passing second the killer flamers were coming closer to where Williams was trapped and he thought that perhaps his time had come.

Suddenly he heard someone else coughing but couldn't see his bulky rescuer as he loomed out of the smoke in the shape of Kono Kalakua. "It's okay Danno, I've got you!" A more welcome sound Dan never heard and he almost laughed in relief.

But Kono wasn't laughing; the big Hawaiian was hot and scared, as well he should have been, for the staircase was now a timber pyre and there was a good chance both he and Danny would fall to their deaths as the fire burned away the stability of their precarious perch.

Kono didn't waste time with niceties, he just pulled the gag down and lifted off Dan's blind before he attempted to untie the ropes that bound his friend. Danny was choking and in too much pain to even focus properly as the wood smoke stung his eyes and he dry heaved. There was nothing he could do to help himself and winced as the handcuffs linked to the ropes chafed his already damaged wrists.

Time was running out. As tourists and stall owners ran back and forth in panic down below, Chin and a small audience watched in morbid fascination at the scene above as Kono struggled with the ropes. He had no knife and the bonds were too tight for his large fingers to loosen.

Kalakua panicked, knowing the stairs could collapse at any second and as he did so his fears were realised as something gave beneath them followed by a crash. Part of the staircase had disintegrated. "Danno, we have to get off here!" Kono said, heart racing and Danny could only nod in total, exhausted agreement.

Fearing for his friend's lives Chin ran off to direct the firemen towards the scene in all haste. They needed to put the fire out on that side of the building first and they needed hoses fast. Enterprising people were bringing water and sluicing the sides of the building but each time the water hissed and sizzled, the fire just re-claimed the space, continuing to burn as the water became steam.

With McGarrett in the hands of kidnappers and Danny and Kono's lives in peril Chin felt helpless, he just hoped Che was tracking Steve in the van. He rushed back to the scene followed by firemen who began to set up their rescue. The fire engine had taken the back route the kidnappers had escaped through and pulled up by the side of the restaurant. Kelly hoped they would be in time but as he returned there was an almighty noise like a ship's hull grating against an iceberg and the rest of the stairs collapsed into a fast-blackening pile of kindling.

As he heard the rumble begin Kono immediately grabbed Danny's hands and latched them onto the iron railing, wrapping the rope around him and praying that part of the staircase was more stable. He had but a second to say, "Hang on it's going!" when the stairs collapsed and he and Danny were left dangling over a fiery pit, clinging to the railings.

Someone close to them yelled and Kono realized, to his acute embarrassment, that it was him, shock forcing the exclamation from his lungs. Danny's eyes were screwed up and he clenched his teeth as he struggled to hold onto the bars in his weakened state, his thigh and ribs hurt him terribly and his wrists chafed. Kono too was having difficulty, legs kicking as he tried to maintain his grip on the hot rail. He risked glancing at the ground below and saw flames perilously close to his and Danny's feet as they erupted into the air in search of something new to caress.

"Hurry up and get the ladders up there!" A fire officer shouted and turned to Chin, "Anyone else in the building?"

"No, not that I know of. Just Kono and Danny up there!"

"Okay. Stay back." He warned then turned away and rushed to help connect the hoses to the engine's hydrant. As they turned it on water rushed through the pipe like live food down a rippling snake and began to gush forth, dam bursting onto the ground and the flames, instantly dowsing as it went but not fast enough.

"Can't…hold…on!" Danny said, fear crowding around him as he felt his sweating palms slip from the railing.

"Danno!" Kono shouted in anguish, unable to grab Williams and a bystander screamed as Danny's body dropped heavily through the smoke but thanks to the rope he was left hanging painfully by his wrists, feet swaying back and forth - human steak over a camp fire.

Neither man was so high up that a fall would kill or even hurt them but the danger was in the fire raging below and they couldn't hold on for much longer with the railings heating up and beginning to buckle.

Mercifully it wasn't long before gallons of water soaked the flames into submission and arms were reaching for the men. Someone sliced through Danny's bonds and he felt himself being gently lifted down between two strong pairs of hands. Next to him the same was being done for Kono and as the Hawaiian reached the safety of ground level his eyes were watering, not only from the smoke, but also with gratitude.

"Get that ambulance here, this one's injured!" The Fire Chief shouted as they carried Danny away from the building and laid him down on the sun-soaked earth before slipping an oxygen mask over his head and face. Kono was dirty and dishevelled but fine enough to walk, he ambled over to where Danny lay and sat heavily next to his friend and after taking off the bloodied handcuffs put a supporting hand on Dan's shoulder. They gave him oxygen too as his lungs were also clogged with smoke but after a few drags on it he took the mask off, waving it away from him. He was more concerned about Danny's well being and very concerned about Steve McGarrett.

"Steve?" Danny coughed and croaked his question but one look up at Kono's solemn face told him they had been too late. Dan closed his eyes and a sob threatened to choke him. He felt it was all his fault. If he hadn't screamed when they hurt him then Steve would have never believed the kidnappers had him and come running. If only he had been stronger and kept his mouth shut. He tried to warn McGarrett but his stubborn Irish friend hadn't listened and now they had him and Danny had to find him before they killed him. But he just needed to close his eyes for a moment…..just for a moment…

"Hey, hey Danny!" Kono said as he saw the whites of Danny's eyes as they rolled up into his head and he went limp. "Someone over here!" Kono yelled, shaking his friend lightly. Chin rushed over and knelt down beside Dan and pressed two fingers against his neck searching for a pulse.

Finding one he said, "'t's okay Kono he's passed out. No wonder the state he's in; looks like he's lost a lot of blood too."

An ambulance man arrived and Chin got up as they lifted Danny onto a stretcher and took him away from the Marketplace.

Behind him, Chin held Kono back from going with Danny and watched as the crowds of onlookers stared at their prone friend being carried off, some even had their cameras ready and were happily taking snaps of him, the burning building and the uniformed men, no doubt to show their loved ones what an exciting holiday they had. Chin felt disgusted by it but had better things to think about than confiscating tourists cameras or giving them a lesson in ambulance-chasing. He turned to Kono, staring at the black-streaked and sweating visage before him. "You okay? That was a brave thing you did bruddah."

Kalakua dug out a white handkerchief and wiped his face and neck with it, smears of smoke ruining the crisp cotton as he got rid of as much of the grime as he could. He nodded and coughed, "I'm okay, just hope Danno will be."

"We can see to him later, he's in good hands so now we have to get hold of Che Fong and find out whether he's found Steve."

"No luck with the car?"

"Negative. We were too late, all I can say is that it was black and man it was smooth; rounded that corner so fast you'd swear it was a jet!"

"Description? Anything?"

"Like I said, we were too late. They've got Steve and we don't know who, where or why! With Danny out of commission too it ain't going to be easy bruddah, that's for sure."

"You can say that again!"


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"Not bad gentlemen, not bad at all. Anyone following?" Rent asked as he took off his stocking and cap and smoothed wisps of thinning brown hair across his balding pate.

Brett checked the rear view mirror before shaking his head, "No, clean get away. I think they gave up boss!"

"Good. We don't want to share our cargo with anyone!" He pushed McGarrett's unconscious head away from his shoulder where it had inadvertently come to rest as they rounded a corner.

Steve's eyes were closed and his face pale from the drug but he was breathing evenly. Barlow grimaced at him and fastidiously picked one of Steve's dark hairs from his cream jacket before checking the handcuffs they had hastily thrown on their captive.

With Williams gone there was a bed going spare and McGarrett was going to take up residency. For a while at least – until he could arrange a very unusual auction.

He smiled to himself, happy with the way his plan worked out. Soon he would be a very rich man. Reaching into his jacket he took out a fresh cigar, ends already clipped. He rolled the fat, dull green leaves under his nose, savoring the exotic aroma and snapped his fingers at Noah who automatically flicked open a lighter and reached into the back. The big man coughed as a ring of exhaled smoked puffed into his face and his boss frowned at him.

"Take that silly contraption off Noah, in case anyone sees you!"

"Oh yuh!" Noah pulled the sweaty stocking over his head, mussing his hair as he did so. The car smelled of wood smoke and cigar smoke and he gagged.

"Where to boss?" Brett asked, concentrating on the road ahead.

"Stop the car somewhere. Even if those other incompetent officers from the Marketplace aren't on our tail you can bet McGarrett's got some kind of device on him. I would say we're being tracked."

"Okay."

Before long Brett pulled into a siding, just off the main road and Barlow got out whilst his two cronies laid Steve down on the back seat and checked him over for anything unusual. Unbuttoning his shirt they found the device in no time, stuck to Steve's hairs under the bandage supporting his cracked ribs. Noah pulled it off him indelicately and showed Rent.

"Well well, a tracking device – I was right!" Barlow muttered staring at the tiny piece of equipment. How he knew it was a tracking device, neither man inquired.

Just as Brett was about to drop it to the ground and crush it underfoot, Noah caught sight of someone across the other side of the road, "I uh, I've had an idea boss!"

Barlow followed his line of sight and saw a young teenage girl, walking her lap dog on the sidewalk. He smiled, "Very good Noah, I like your thinking. Let's give Five-0 a run for its money."

Noah was pleased with the compliment and after easing the sticking plaster off his friend's fingers ran across the road to the child.

"Hello miss, wait up!" he said as the young girl walked perkily, along with a short-legged white fluff ball on a lead beside her.

Curious, she stopped and turned, pink skirt swinging around her hips. She saw a tall, quirky looking young man in a suit, blond hair sticking out sideways. The girl laughed and it took a few seconds for Noah to realize that he looked like a Circus clown. He laughed in tandem and ran a hand through his hair, making it even worse. She was giggling now.

"Sorry miss," he said, feeling strangely self-conscious under her critical gaze, "That's a fine dog you have there. It's a Poodle isn't it?" he asked and bent down to the animal who was now yapping and jumping up at him, eager for attention.

"A Bichon Frise if you must know." She said haughtily, shocked that anyone wouldn't be able to tell what one was.

"A bitch on what?"

"Frise!"

"Well he's a lovely dog…"

"She's a bitch!"

"I'll just bet she is! Can I stroke her?" He bent down without waiting for a reply and the dog went mad, tiny tongue licking his face - much to his disgust. As the dog's antics distracted its owner, he swiftly plastered the locator to the animal's stomach, pressing it hard to secure it and got up.

"What's her name?" he inquired as he kicked the over-eager creature unobtrusively with his leg.

"I call her my little Foopsie."

Noah was completely unable to respond to that. Instead he blinked at her, smiled, blinked again, then somewhat falsely waved at her before racing back across the road, wiping his face with the back of his hand and shuddering.

The girl shrugged her shoulders and carried on walking, completely oblivious to the fact that she and Foopsie were now hunted young women.

"Job done, that should keep them out of our way for a while." Noah said and brushed himself down.

"Good, let's get back to Phantom, I have work to do."

&

"Che, this is Chin Ho." Kelly held the radio mike tight, tension after the events of the day making his hand cramp. Kono leaned heavily on the car bonnet and watched his colleague's face, anxious for news of Steve.

"Read you Chin. I have a firm signal, we're tracking it now."

"Good, tell us where you are, we're on our way!" He said, relieved to hear that at least something was working.

"Heading North on Kapahulu. We've just passed Olu Street. They seem to have slowed down. Could be caught up in traffic."

"Let's hope we catch them! Don't do anything until we're there, just maintain a discreet distance, we'll bring back up."

"Understood."

"Okay Kono, let's go get the boss."

&

"Darling where have you been? Come on Caroline, we'll be late for tea and you know how irritable Grandmother gets!"

Caroline's mother greeted her in the open as she and Foopsie ambled back to their house, without a care in the world. Both girl and dog were hastily bundled into the car and the whole family pulled out of their driveway to visit their dreaded Granny who lived but a short distance away.

On the floor of the car, Foopsie was lying on her owner's feet, panting from their walk, on her tummy the beeper faithfully sent out a signal to Che Fong. Caroline never thought to mention her strange encounter with the nice dog lover with the odd hair. She had already forgotten about him.

No sooner had the unsuspecting family arrived at their relative's sleepy suburban street than they heard the sound of sirens bearing down on them. Thinking it to be someone else's problem or a neighborhood house on fire they greeted Granny Davis warmly and went inside, Foopsie happily following, ears flapping in the breeze as she tumbled through giant human legs and into the living room.

Within minutes Police cars, armed officers, Che's van, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakua and an assortment of curious onlookers had set up camp. Kono directed HPD men around the back of a group of houses Che pointed out and he handed Chin a bull horn before unholstering his gun and taking a stance behind their vehicle. He just wished that Danny had been there to see it. He knew his friend would be relieved to know that they had his kidnappers trapped and that Steve would soon be back with them.

Chin wondered whether there would be gunfire so ordered people carefully evacuated to safety from the nearby houses. Finally, the nod went out that everyone was ready. It wasn't exactly a smooth operation and he was prepared for a fight.

Che couldn't be precise about which building McGarrett was in but was fairly sure it was the middle one of three – a modest, detached weatherboard house with a neat and well tended front yard and a myriad of colorful flowers dotted around with care. It even had an English-looking porch with an abundance of roses growing over it and a bird bath smack in the center of the lawn with what looked like a pink plastic Flamingo leaning drunkenly on it.

"Unusual place for a hide out bruddah?" Kono said.

"I was thinking the same thing Kono. You think we've been had?"

"Could be. Still, we've gotta know. If Steve's in there we can't take that chance."

Chin nodded and raised the bull horn to his mouth. "YOU IN THE HOUSE, THIS IS THE POLICE. LEAVE YOUR WEAPONS AND COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS RAISED!" He said, the sound of his voice spinning across the road to the occupants of number 420.

The only sign of activity was a net curtain which suddenly came to life as a succession of confused looking faces appeared at the window.

"WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED. COME OUT NOW."

Very slowly the front door opened and the tension in the air mounted. Chin could hear guns being readied and he screwed his eyes up and squinted at the entrance, wondering just who - or what - was in there.

A man's face appeared, surveying the area and swiftly it went back in again like a tortoise in a shell as Caroline's shocked father explained to his mother-in-law, wife and children - all of whom had backed up behind him in fright - that he thought the Police meant them.

The door opened again and the guns were raised higher.

The dumbstruck man stepped out, hands in the air, just as he had been told, followed by an elderly woman, clasping a handbag to her ample bosom, two amused looking children (hands not raised) and a scared looking woman, clearly the man's extremely urban and very harmless-looking wife. Suddenly from beneath their feet something shot out like a bolt and everyone twitched at the sudden action.

"Foopsie come back!!" Caroline shouted as her dog disappeared.

Foopsie ran out of the gate and straight across to where Kono was, happily wagging her tail, pleased to see so many new friends to play with. Curious, Kono bent down to the animal as Che Fong walked across, in the open, seemingly unaware he might be setting himself up as a target and picked the yapping dog up. Everyone was bemused as the diminutive oriental turned her over in his arms, he smiled as he spotted what he was looking for and pulled off the tracer before plopping her back on the ground and holding it up to a stunned Kono.

Chin and Kono looked at the scientist and as one said, "We've been had."

&

"God that hurts!" Danny cried out, unknowingly echoing Steve's words not that long before and jumped as hands prodded his leg again. He didn't recall anything of the journey to the hospital and as he lay on the gurney in his rags, his vision swam worryingly. He was unable to shake the feeling that Steve was in mortal danger and he was beginning to wish he wasn't being forced to endure the attendance of medical personnel as they huddled around him. He tried to catalog his injuries but found it hard to focus; he just wanted them to leave him alone to sleep but not before they gave him some much-needed pain relief.

A voice said irritably, "Stop moving will you please Detective, if you will try to relax we can examine your injuries." This was uttered by a brightly attired and hip looking doctor who had hair a tad too long for Danny's liking with bristling sideburns that clutched his jawline like two hairy slugs and a tie that appeared to have a psychedelic life of its own. He didn't look old enough to be an intern, let alone a fully qualified Doctor. His breath smelled of garlic.

"This doesn't look good." The hippie MD said and winced as though he was nauseated by the sight of blood. "I want X-rays, head, leg, chest. We'll need to see to these burns too – nasty!"

Even though he still had the feeling that he was being attended to by a wannabe surgeon love-child in a groovy fancy dress outfit, Danny sighed and let the words wash over him. He had enough of feeling weak, he wanted all his strength back so he could find Steve. After some sleep. That's all he seemed to crave nowadays and wondered just how hard his head had hit the road after the explosion. He hurt so much.

_Explosion – dead body – bomb – warning Steve – flash of light – agony – darkness – people - more agony – fire – darkness. _Over and over again, like a broken record. If he could only flush his head, he'd feel a lot better.

At some point he became unconscious but how or why he wasn't really sure. He thought he felt hands lifting him and voices softly singing but realized that part was patently ridiculous.

The next time Danny became aware of anything in the real world he was mostly unclothed and bandaged and felt himself flush with embarrassment. He was lying in bed, curly head propped up with hard pillows and a light shone on a table next to him, drawing his attention to it like a spotlit Diva at an Opera. There was nothing much of note on the table, it just drew his attention and for a second he zoned out, recalling once more the flash of light before the force of the bomb threw him backwards.

His mouth was dry from a combination of anaesthesia and smoke which made his stomach churn. As he tried to make himself more comfortable the world shifted off kilter and he clutched his midriff; ribs and back protesting. Something inside his brain compensated for the dizziness and brought his eyeballs back to center but the fog he was experiencing told him that he had got his wish and the pain, whilst still there, was an irritation not a drumbeat. He noticed his leg was heavily wrapped and half-wondered if they had operated on him. Danny sighed.

"You look delightful Danno," A familiar voice said from across the room.

He cleared his throat and said croakily, "Hey Chin - nice - to see you – or it would be if you could stop the room gyrating for just a moment."

"Good to see you awake bruddah." Kono's voice this time and, easing his head up just enough to look at his visitors Danny had the terrible urge to laugh as an image flashed into his mind of the detectives dressed like Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, the two brothers from Alice In Wonderland. He really, really needed a holiday.

"Chin was having you on - you look terrible!"

"Thanks, you've looked better." Danny quipped.

"Looks like you've been to a wahine parlor Danny – you got face cream on!"

Danny tested the truth of the statement by dipping his fingertips into the drying lotion on his cheek. His naked chest and shoulder were also daubed with the stuff.

"Burns." He said and sounded almost surprised.

"Doc says you will still be pretty." The Hawaiian laughed.

The mood in the room suddenly changed and a cloud bore down over Danny's head, "What - about Steve?" He asked but even as he spoke the words knew the answer.

Chin and Kono looked at each other and Chin came closer to Danny's bedside. "No luck – we lost him Danno."

Danny closed his eyes and pressed his head deep into the pillow. His adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed hard and opened them again. "Any ideas at all who has him?"

"No, we were hoping you might have."

Williams began to panic, heart racing, "How – how long have I been out?"

Chin smiled kindly at him and brought him up to date, "They brought you in about four hours ago. The Doc said he took a piece of shrapnel out of your leg and that you've got a concussion, cuts, burns, contusions, mangled wrists, one cracked and one broken rib and a bruised ass. You're a mess bruddah!"

"Bruised ass?"

Chin shrugged, "Guess you had to land on something bruddah!"

"Mahalo." Danny didn't feel like smiling at the joke though, he was too busy worrying about how they were going to find McGarrett. "I know there's - something I should remember. I just need – to clear my head!"

"Hey don't twist yourself out of shape Danno, it'll come. You've been through enough."

Danny's blue eyes brimmed with sudden tears as he remembered one thing about the events that day, "Oh God, I let him walk into a trap. It's my fault!"

Aware his friend was hurting, Kono stepped forward and squeezed Danny's forearm lightly, "Not your fault bruddah, Steve knew what he was doing. He said to tell you to do a better job than he has and not to feel guilty. He also said he would do it again in a heartbeat and…."

Danny looked questioningly at Kono as his friend paused, "Steve said to say thanks."

That did it, tears rolled down the sides of Danny's face and blended with the cream, carving a ribbon of greasy water across his features. He clenched his fist and tried to control his feelings, unable to say what he would like to have said to Steve's face, aware McGarrett's words were meant as a final goodbye and an acceptance of their friendship over the years.

"If only - I hadn't made a sound…it's all my fault…" he wept.

&

He tasted steak, rich and bloody, and juices ran down the side of his mouth. He was dining with Cathy and Danny was the waiter, dressed handsomely in a penguin suit with a bow tie that was too large for his yong friend's slender neck. As they moved on with their conversation Steve was aware that time had moved forward too and that his main course had miraculously disappeared to make way for dessert. As Steve caressed Cathy's hands Danny smiled - his eyes twinkled in the candlelight and he winked at McGarrett knowingly as he held a golden tray of giant peaches aloft and began to pour alcohol over them with lavish abandon.

Danny's eyes remained focused on Steve's as a gloved hand brought a box of matches out from underneath the trolley, already fizzling, the cardboard and all the matches on fire but Danno appeared not to notice the pain as the flames caught his glove before tossing the matchbox onto the tray; the peaches roared with blue light as the alcohol burned off and sent flames back onto his friend's body. Smoke surrounded Danny and McGarrett pulled his hands away from Cathy's clutches as he scrabbled desperately to get to his Second-In-Command but he couldn't reach that far and he dragged the tablecloth with him as he fell and everything plummeted down on top him, cutting him off from Danno.

The scene shifted and he saw Danny, tied to the staircase – bloodied and hurt and a shrinking halo of flames moved perilously close to his friend. Steve's legs hardly moved, they were leaden and heavy and he pulled each one until they inched toward the wooden steps. He yelled out 'I'm coming Danno!" but Williams was insensible and so Steve battled on, moving the demon arms of smoke aside like prison bars as he tried to get up the stairs – to get to his friend before he burned to death. The staircase lengthened and lengthened like a telescopic lens and with each successive step McGarrett was pushed further away from his friend until finally the fire overtook him and Danny awoke, screaming in agony.

"DANNO!!" Steve awoke with a jolt, crying out as the nightmare seemed all too real. He blinked, trying to clear his head of the smoke, the fog and the echo of Danny's final moments. McGarrett was glad it hadn't been real but then, with a breathtaking jolt he recalled that it had been real – he HAD seen Danny on that staircase and he couldn't save him.

"Dear God! Danno!" he exclaimed as he became fully conscious.

The sound of hands clapping focused his attention. Standing in front of him a man was applauding. McGarrett's eyes took a moment to register the face and then he exclaimed with a hiss, "Barlow! You bastard!"

&


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

CHAPTER 9

"Well, well Mister McGarrett. I'm flattered you remember me! It's been many years since our last encounter and, as I recall – you weren't much more successful then than you will be now!" Rent Barlow shifted on the creaking floorboards and crossed his legs like a dapper Vegas showman as his nicotine-stained teeth glinted in the low-level light. He was enjoying himself immensely.

McGarrett thought he had recognized the voice on the telephone but wasn't sure. He now wished he could have mentioned his suspicions to Kono or Chin – at least then they would have had a starting point.

Surveying his prison, Steve struggled to sit up and found his hands tightly secured with ropes to a solid-looking pipe. His head ached mercilessly and his mouth had a bitter taste in it causing him to salivate more than normal; he resisted the urge to spit - but only just.

Oblivious to his guest's discomfort Barlow continued, "I'm glad we can see eye to eye, it was most inconvenient having your colleague blindfolded but I trust you understand it was necessary or we could never have released mister Williams back to the world at large."

Steve grit his teeth, the mere mention of Danny's name by the rattlesnake in a suit was offensive. Barlow knew it and smiled.

"If Williams is dead Barlow I'll see you swing!"

"Tut tut, a big law man like you ought to know that the death penalty doesn't exist in this State! Why McGarrett - is your affection for your former Second-in-Command causing your mind to warp?" He said sardonically.

Steve noted Barlow's use of the word former' and his stomach knotted in anguish for his youngest detective, "You know very well what I mean. Every law enforcer on this island will be looking for me and after what you did to Danny their blood will be up. Did you place the bomb as well? If you did you have another murder to answer for."

Barlow feigned horror at his prisoner's words, "I'm shocked at your accusations! No, I did not place the bomb nor have I killed anyone for quite some time. Had I or my colleagues wished to murder you I assure you we would have made a much cleaner job of it. We merely – how shall I put it? – picked up the pieces."

"So why the charade? The exchange?"

Rent shrugged and reaching into his inside jacket pocket he took out a small black leather pouch, retrieving a tooth pick he nonchalantly began scraping his nails with the slender wooden implement. Steve was disgusted at the toad-like man before him as he picked at his hands. At length Barlow replied, "You have to understand that this isn't personal," McGarrett snorted. "Okay I lied – it is personal - but it's also business. You are merely the means to an end."

Steve's eyes narrowed, "What end?"

"Money – lots of lovely money! I plan to make a mint on you McGarrett." He saw his captive's confusion and added "Oh well, you might as well know since you're integral to my plans and there really is no way out – there is a contract on your head, I'm just changing the rules a fraction. Once I contact your many enemies and let them know that I have the great king of Five-0 at my mercy it then becomes a simple case of who will pay the most for the privilege of getting rid of you! Naturally I'd be delighted to oblige and collect the original fee from my contractor; however I have a feeling that putting you up for sale to the highest bidder will command a much fatter fee than even _he_ is willing to pay. What do you think?"

What Steve thought and what he would say were two different things, he was glad to have an explanation – of sorts – for the bombing but it didn't help him in his current situation, and it certainly didn't help Danny Williams. His mind drifted back to the scene of the fire and he shook his head, trying to clear the horrific image of Danny trapped on the staircase from his mind. He could only pray that someone had reached him in time. "When will this sale' take place?" he asked, wanting – no needing – to keep his mind occupied.

Rent stopped grooming his nails, twirled the end of the toothpick around and picked his two front teeth as he contemplated, "I think that we will start tonight. In the meantime I would urge you to get some rest. Oh and I must apologize for the shoddy accommodation – if I'd had time I would have had a bowl of fruit and a bottle of wine brought up; compliments of the management! Best I could do on short notice I'm afraid and your friend Mister Williams didn't seem to mind - although I have to say he did soil the mattress somewhat." Barlow angled his head and pointed the toothpick toward the greasy bedding that Steve was lying on. McGarrett was shocked as he looked under his hog-tied legs to see Danny's blood soaked into the stitched and quilted material. He felt sick.

Barlow laughed, "Sweet dreams, we'll be back to check on you every now and then and, like I told your predecessor – no point in yelling – you'll just make yourself thirsty and no one will hear you – there's a party going on most days downstairs and screaming like you wouldn't believe in some of the rented rooms! My guests always have fun. Adios McGarrett – sorry about roasting your sidekick – I know you two were close!"

With that he switched the overhead light off and carefully trod the noisy boards back to the door and out. After the key was turned securing his prison, all the illumination left in the room was an emaciated amber strip of light under the door emanating from the hallway beyond.

"BARLOW YOU COME BACK HERE!" Steve raged in the darkness. He was furious and pulled at the ropes so hard that agonizing pain in his ribs took his breath away and he was forced to stop. He idly wondered if he still had the painkillers in his pocket but also knew he had no way of reaching them even if he did.

Some of his anger vented but none of his depression, he leaned heavily against the musty wall and resisted the urge to bang his aching head against it. Steve felt a burning sensation at the corner of his eyes and knew that only now was he free to let go, the merest comfort in his blackened jail was the ridiculous notion that at least part of Danny lay beneath him. If only he knew that Williams was alive he thought he could cope with anything to come. He had walked into this trap to save his friend's life and by agreeing to do so may very well have ended it.

His reserves were depleted and Steve resisted the urge to sleep as best he could but the darkness surrounding him was like the Devil's canvas primed for paint and as the events of the day caught up with his over-taxed system he saw orange and grey crawling across the black as fiery wraiths laid claim to a tied, injured and vulnerable Danno. Finally he drifted into oblivion with the imagined screams of his best friend reverberating in his head and the guilt of his decisions and inaction smothering him like smoke.

&

He felt guilty. Unaware that his friend felt the same mere miles from where he lay, Danny felt guilt pressing in on him. With the knowledge of his inability to keep quiet when his captors had tormented him Williams couldn't help but blame himself for the peril McGarrett was now in. Lying back in bed in a haze of painkillers that thrummed through his veins ,the drugs had obliterated all but the pain of his failure. He slowly brought a hand up to his chest and let his fingertips survey where the cigar had crisped his tender flesh like crop circles. Danny winced as he recalled the sound of his own skin burning but at least he hadn't screamed when the man did that to him. It didn't hurt now, why did it hurt before he wondered?

Deep down Dan believed that much of what he was feeling was the depression and shock after the operation and all he had been through, but it didn't stop him from wallowing in it and relating it to his guilt. His head still buzzed from the concussion and he fought to recall anything about his time in captivity that could possibly help them find McGarrett but his grip on the waking world was inexorably sliding away from him. "Need to be on streets!" He moaned weakly before slipping into a heavy and dreamless sleep.

"Soon bruddah, soon." Came the soft reply. Kono stood at the end of Williams' bed and watched the emotions wrestle back and forth across his colleague's youthful face as he fell into a healing sleep – he knew what Danno was thinking and it saddened the Hawaiian to know that neither he, nor Chin, had been able to prevent their boss from being taken nor their 2-I-C from being badly hurt.

As he watched his friend's damaged chest rise up and down, the detective stared down at his own reddened hands and their blisters – he hadn't bothered to get them checked out after the fire and was beginning to regret it. He made a mental note to see the nurse before he left. They were small reminders of what had happened that day and Kono would gladly suffer ten times more if he could have protected his Five-0 ohana. "We'll find Steve Danny – I promise. Get some rest now and one of us will be back soon."

But there was no reply save the thrum of machinery.

As Kono rounded the corner of the room he met Kelly coming in. "Any change?" the Oriental detective asked.

"Uh uh – he's sleeping. Doc says we shouldn't disturb him - they need to keep him quiet for a while."

"Well we may have to Kono – there's too much at stake here with Steve's life in the balance. If Danny knows anything we need to know wiki wiki!"

The solid Hawaiian shrugged his shoulders, "Well you wanna be the one to face his Doc Chin – go ahead and be my guest. Besides ain't no one gonna get anything out of Danno for the moment – he's out of it bruddah."

Chin studied his shoes for a moment, "Okay we wait but we need to get back to the office and see what we can come up with in short order. I had some bad news. Seems the bomb this morning was a definite hit – on Steve. Coconut wireless is jumping with the news of a contract – no one knows who ordered it but they sure know who the target was, I've got informants left, right and center claiming bread for coughing up that juice. Whoever has him may be planning to finish the job."

Kono shook his head, "That don't make no sense. If the people who took Danny wanted Steve dead why not shoot him at the Marketplace? They had him in their sights. Why take him first and not finish it when they could? Too elaborate. I dunno bruddah – seems to me like we're missing something."

"Not just something - we're missing the whole scene!" Kelly looked towards the doorway of the room where their colleague slept, "Just wish Danny was well enough to help figure this out. He may have more pieces of the puzzle - we've just got a heap of blank cardboard!"

"We'll get the Doc to call us when he comes round then see if we can put it together. I just hope Steve lives long enough for us to find him; I for one don't want to have to tell Danny we lost the boss out there while he lay in hospital; it would kill him Chin!"

"Not just him my friend." Came the serious reply.

&

"I don't care what you think of me!" Barlow said calmly into the telephone as he scratched his nose with the unlit end of a cigar. His two henchmen were perched either end of the long leather couch in his office and looked like a pair of pottery book ends with identical poses as they stared at Rent with mild curiosity. In truth neither man was particularly bothered about the proceedings as their boss spoke to the man who hired him to hit McGarrett in the first place. Brett and Noah hoped that they could be released from what had proved to be a long day on duty so they could get something to eat and dance with the semi-naked girls in the Phantom bar.

Rent sat down with a thump in his executive chair and it spun around until he faced the desk then he kicked himself across the carpet until he slid more comfortably under the heavy wooden table top, "Will you listen to me!? You had your chance and blew it – literally. You sicked those incompetent bozos onto McGarrett and they killed the snitch alright but they didn't do a very good job of topping the top cop! You hired ME to take care of mister Five-0 then you went behind my back and got yourself some insurance. Well the insurance kicked in before the vase was broken and now the merchandise is mine. No way am I giving you back the down payment OR McGarrett. You have forty-eight hours to come up with enough money to buy him back or the deal's off! He's a hot potato and I can't keep him here much longer than that. Oh and if you want me to off the cop myself - the price just doubled!"

From across the room the noise of the click could be heard as the other end of the phone was slammed down. "Damn!"

"Guess he didn't like that eh boss?" Brett inquired.

Rent spun back round to his employee, receiver still in hand. "Very astute! No matter, the night is young and I have plenty of phone calls to make. We are just getting started gentlemen!"

"Uh boss?" Noah began, looking as his partner.

"What?"

"We uh, we'd like to get some dinner. Any chance of a break?"

Barlow put the phone down and rolled the cigar by his ear, listening to the dried leaves rustling and contemplating his response. "Oh very well – but leave Mercedes alone tonight – I heard what you did to her Brett and she was very unhappy!"

Brett looked suitably hurt at the accusation but didn't reply.

"I ah…I'll watch him boss." Noah offered nervously and Brett sent him a look of daggers.

"Well see to it you do, I want no more hospital bills and I want you to check on our guest every half an hour regardless of how engaged' you are!"

Noah's face lit up, "Sure thing! We'll be in the club if you want us. Want Johnson to send a meal up?"

"Yes and a bottle of the '48 Chateau Pichon Longueville, I feel like celebrating tonight!"

"But sir, boss do you know how much that costs?!" Brett said, stunned at his boss' extravagance.

Rent jumped up from his chair and stood hands on hips, "Of COURSE I know you idiot, it's my cellar and I bought it, now do as you're told and make sure it's not corked!"

"Right, on our way.."

"And CLOSE that door behind you!" They did, "Morons!" he mumbled at the panelling as it shook.

Barlow returned to his desk and checked through his address book, "Now Mister McGarrett let's see who hates you most…"

&


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

CHAPTER 10

It was getting late in the evening but with no more leads at the office Chin left Kono tracking down any information he could whilst he headed back to the hospital to check on their only witness – Williams. He was tired, as was Kalakua and the mantle of responsibility weighed heavily on both men as they worked feverishly to locate their boss.

Standing just inside Danny's hospital room Chin was becoming more and more frustrated with the good doctor who had taken it upon himself to become William's spokesperson and protector since Steve was not there. Doctor Francis may have looked like a university drop-out but he took his chosen career very seriously indeed. Chin was half way through arguing for admittance to Williams and losing his battle.

"Doc I'd like nothing better than to let Danny sleep like a baby, God knows he deserves it, but we have a serious situation on our hands. The head of Five-0's life is in jeopardy and he is the only one who might have a clue as to where they may have taken our boss. Can you wake him up or not?"

"The answer is not!"

"I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation – a man's life is at stake!"

"And I don't think you understand how ill this man is! His well being is my responsibility. Have you heard nothing I've said detective? Complete rest for at least twenty-four hours – at least give the poor man a chance to get over the operation!"

Chin looked to the bed where Williams lay sleeping, he was gray and wan, dark circles left deep impressions around his eye sockets and he was dead to the world. He knew how unwell Danny was but he had to weigh up the options and for now Dan was the only hope they had of finding Steve until something else came up. He knew that any interrogation of the second-in-command would drain him more but it was imperative that they found out whatever information Williams might have retained from his time in captivity. The oriental detective didn't like to consider the possibility that Dan would be of no use to them, he couldn't – he needed to have faith that somehow Williams was the key to finding McGarrett.

"Look, I promise to make it quick. Ten minutes – just give me ten minutes to find out what Danny knows and we will leave him in your care. I promise."

The trendy doctor squinted, trying to read the very scrutable man before him. Kelly obviously cared about his patient, of that the doctor was certain, but he'd also read a desperation in all of their eyes when Williams had been brought in, like they had more to worry about than simply their friend's injuries which, in and of themselves, were bad enough.

He was disinclined to give in to Kelly's request on purely medical grounds but he knew McGarrett's reputation and there was little doubt that Hawaii would be a worse place to live were it not for man who led Five-0. Weighing up the options, but knowing he still had the practical side of caring for his patient to think about, he finally agreed to compromise.

"Ten minutes, no more – but you WAIT until he wakes up. I'll get a nurse to call you when he does, I don't want to come in here and find you badgering him. Do you hear me?"

How could Chin get it through the man's skull that Steve was in terrible danger, "But that could be any time! Every minute we wait is a minute too long – he could be dead for all we know!"

"Then it won't matter will it?" The doctor said callously and it was that, as much as anything, that made Chin Ho say what was on his mind. "Williams and McGarrett are like brothers, not just colleagues, they _are_ ohana – family. Now if you don't wake him up and something happens to Steve how do you think he is going to feel knowing that you said it didn't matter if he was dead? You want that on your conscience doctor? It could make life very difficult for you."

"Are you threatening me detective?" Francis replied, folding him arms to enhance his stand.

"Absolutely not, merely telling you that Dan Williams can be as hard as they come when he needs to and if something happens to McGarrett it's Williams who will be in charge!"

Doctor Francis huffed, "I've heard how difficult you Five-0 men can be – don't think Bergman hasn't warned me because he has!"

"With all due respect if you took his advice you would cease standing in the way of our investigations."

"Of all the days to be on call – why today!?" The young man sighed and added, "Very well, let's see if we can arouse him."

It took a few goes to wake Dan up and when they did he was disorientated, unsure of time or place until Chin, resting a gentle hand on his arm, brought him back up to speed, embarrassed to admit to the injured young man. and technically his superior, that basically they had nothing.

"Help me sit up," Danny asked and the doctor eased the bed into a slightly elevated position so he could see his interrogator properly. Dan winced as his damaged ribs shifted within the strappings and his face paled even more, stomach lurching and for one awful moment he thought he was going to be sick – he wasn't sure how well his broken ribs would cope with _that_ scenario.

As he closed his eyes and fought the flip-flop of nausea the doctor placed a hand on his forehead to see how warm he was and looked at him earnestly, "Now mister Williams if you don't feel up to talking just say the word and this interview stops."

Dan licked his lips, appearance alone testifying to how much he felt like doing anything at present. His hearing was better and his fever had abated somewhat with the antibiotics rushing through his system but now he was awake so was his dynamic headache. Even though he was exhausted and woozy his main concern was Steve – inwardly he cursed his weakness, his place was with Five-0 tracking down the criminals who were responsible for all this carnage not lying in a hospital bed trapped by his inadequacies.

"It's okay Doc, mahalo but I'll be fine." He said weakly and the doctor tutted. It was fruitless hoping the patient himself would be sensible – Bergman specifically warned him about Williams and he couldn't help but agree with the crusty M.E.; these men _were_ hopeless.

Kelly turned to the doctor, "Can we have a few minutes to talk alone please? Police business, I'm sure you understand." That earned him a snort of disgust but the doctor retreated to the other side of the room, ostensibly out of ear shot although keeping a watchful eye on his charge. As soon as he moved, Chin asked, "How you feeling now bruddah?"

"Terrible." Dan said honestly but softened the impact of the truth with a half smile. "I'm more worried about Steve than myself Chin."

"Yeah Danny, it was definitely a hit but what we can't figure is if the same person that set that trap took him why haven't we found Steve's body? Why not simply take him out when they exchanged hostages?"

"They wanted Steve alive - for now at least - and that's got to count for something. Get me a list of possibles, I want the name of everyone likely to order a hit on Steve."

"You shouldn't be over taxing yourself Danny, let us handle things."

Williams was exhausted from the mere effort of talking but he was still determined, he shifted the bed clothes off his legs, "I have to get out of here!"

As he made a move to get up Kelly put a firm hand on his shoulder, "Steady Danno, doc says you're not going anywhere for quite some time. He wouldn't even let me question you without a fight!"

Temporarily resigned, Dan eased himself back against the pillows, even their feather-softness unable to cushion his throbbing head, "Question?" he asked confused.

Chin nodded, "We were hoping that you might have a clue as to where Steve might be now that your head has cleared?"

With McGarrett missing and Dan incapacitated It was like the glue between everyone had come unstuck. Danny realized it wasn't anyone's fault that they were getting nowhere but felt guilty nevertheless – _he_ was responsible for Steve walking into the trap and it was his duty to get his closest friend out alive, even if it cost him his health. "Chin I want out of here." He said seriously and wish fervently that his head had truly cleared.

"Uh-uh Danny – doc says no way and I'm not messing with your health bruddah."

"You have to! You're right, I may have clues – or at least a way to narrow down the possibilities of where he might be but I can't do it here – I need to be out there on the streets. Something will jog my memory but not lying here in a hospital bed feeling sorry for myself!"

"You're way too sick bruddah, Steve would kill me if he knew I let you risk yourself."

Dan grimaced and held his ribs as a wave of sudden pain washed over him – the anxiety wasn't doing him any good and despite the painkillers he was beginning to feel every ache and twinge in his body. With McGarrett missing it seemed his nerves were frayed. "I don't give a damn about that! Plenty of time for rest and recriminations when Steve's safe!" On seeing Chin's look Dan added softly, "Tell me what options we have Chin?"

One look at the younger man's earnest blue gaze and Chin knew Danny was right, they had nothing – HE was their only hope at present.

Williams sighed, "Jameson. He knows Steve is missing doesn't he?"

"Yes but…"

Dan weakly gripped the other man's forearm, almost pleading, "But nothing Chin – if these people won't let me out of here maybe between myself and Jameson we can make them. I'll sign anything they want – absolving the hospital of all responsibility. I know it's against medical advice but you _need_ to get me out on the streets, assuming they still have Steve where they kept me I just might be able to get you close. My mind's foggy but I know it will come back to me, I just need a prompt – I have to get outside. I can't walk out on my own Chin! Come on my friend – it's got to be worth a try – this is Steve's LIFE we're talking about here!"

Behind them the doctor strode purposefully up to the bedside, rudely oblivious to the fact that a discussion was taking place, "Time's up! You need to get some rest."

"Please doc, this is important – just give us a while longer." Chin asked even though he knew the doctor was right – he could see Danny fading before his eyes, despite the young man's determination to do his best for his friend his eyelids were getting heavier by the second and he was perspiring from the effort to stay conscious. Chin wished there was more he could do to help his li'ili'i kaikaina.

"We had a deal – ten minutes – those are up." Francis said with authority.

"Back off doctor, please. Don't think I'm ungrateful but I'll rest later. I just need to talk to Chin."

The doctor stood back a little and neither man saw him prepare a syringe until it was too late. "Doc what are you doing!?" Danny asked in a panic as he finally saw the swab and felt the prick of a needle as it was inserted into his vein. The sedative pushed coldly through his bloodstream taking effect almost immediately. Bergman had told Francis to keep a sedative handy, citing his prior experience with Williams and earlier run in with McGarrett as reason enough to do so. Doctor Francis now understood the value in such sage advice and was acting upon it.

"Just doing my duty mister Williams." He said seriously.

Dan knew he had around a minute before the sedative took effect; no matter how hard he fought he would never tell Chin what he need to in time, "No! Please – I need…Chin…when I was in that trunk I… I…heard and smelled…. I counted…"

"Danny! What did you hear? Danno…talk to me,"

But Dan's eyes were closing fast and he gripped Chin's hand, trying to formate the words he needed to get past his numb lips, "…must find Steve…" and with a last bemused look of betrayal, was asleep.

Still holding his friend's hand, Kelly turned on the medical man, "Dammit doctor why did you do that?! I told you this is life and death! I could have you for interfering with police business – you had no right!"

"I had every right detective now if you will excuse me, I have to take his blood pressure." The doctor moved around Chin and bent down to his patient.

"When will he wake up?" The irate detective asked as he clenched his unoccupied hand into a fist. Normally a very even-tempered man Chin Ho was feeling the effects of the same desperation Danny was.

"When the sedative wears off! Look, it depends on the patient but the dosage I gave him combined with his exhaustion means he should sleep through the night."

"I want to know the minute he comes to!" Chin said angrily. Francis nodded his compliance. With one last look at Dan, Chin relinquished the young man's hand to the comfort of his bed and stormed out of the room.

As he stepped out into the hallway and rounded a corner, still seething at the swift termination of his interview with Williams, he walked headlong into Kono who was hastening to find him.

Both men jumped as they clashed but Kono recovered first, the weight of what he had to report too import for trivial apologies, "I was coming to find you and Danny. Trouble Chin; a source says that Steve's life is being sold to the highest bidder!"

Chin pulled him over to one side as two attendants came swiftly down the corridor with an insensible patient on a gurney. They waited until the small group was out of the way before Kalakua continued, "The boss's enemies are being give the chance to outbid each other for the privilege of killing him. We have to find him - the deadline is six pm Friday!"

"Oh bruddah, that's all we need! Small compensation but least we know Steve is still alive until then. Any news on who's running the game?"

The solid detective shook his head, "No – anonymous insider working for one of the bidders – no names – just that Steve's life is on the line."

"You think it's on the straight?"

Kono shrugged, "Maybe – they mentioned the explosion so yeah I'd say so."

"Can we trace the information?"

The Hawaiian detective thought of the sheer number of places to start and realized that it was no good, they needed to narrow the field, "Ain't no way, not without serious man hours. We got no time."

"Damn!"

"How's Danny, can he help?"

Kelly shook his head, "Not well. Doctor put him out, could be for the night. Danny thinks he might be able to help but the pupule kid says he needs to get out on the street to jog his memory!"

Kono looked sceptical, "Danny's stubborn alright but you think they're gonna let him bust him out?"

"Not according to his doctor but you know Danny - when it comes to Steve he doesn't care about how sick it could make him. Might be our only chance Kono, he may have to. He wants me to get the Governor to spring him, Danny figures between them Doc Francis will give in to the pressure. I dunno Kono if the hospital says no, even with a signed release form, then we might lose the boss."

"Awue!"

"We've pulled out all the stops and every available man is working on finding Steve but it may not be enough. I don't like it any more than you do but what choice does any of us have?"

"At this point none at all but with Danno out for the count, we gonna be cutting it real fine."

"Let's get to a phone, at least we can set the wheels in motion."

&

"Thank you Governor, we'll do our best. We'll let you know the moment we have anything on Steve and keep you abreast of developments. Apologies once again for disturbing you at such a late hour, Mahalo." Chin replaced the receiver and went into Danny's office where a strained-looking Duke Lukela had taken up temporary residence during the investigation and even now, at just past nine pm he was beavering away at the case. The distinguished Hawaiian HPD sergeant was very much at home within the Five-0 team and was a welcome secondment during this time of crisis.

"Duke, it's a go, the Governor is going to call the hospital in the morning and see if they will co-operate with Danny's temporary release if he's well enough."

Normally nothing seemed to fluster the seasoned officer but with Williams injured in hospital and McGarrett's life hanging in the balance even Lukela looked distressed, "I hope Danny is okay to do this – there's a lot riding on him recalling something of use."

"I know bruddah, but Danno will come through, particularly when it's the boss's life on the line. Ain't no way he'll let Steve go without a fight – you can bet on it!" he changed tack, "So how's that list coming along?"

"From the work you did earlier I've put together all of the major names with grudges in a separate file. That goes back a couple of years but I've weeded out low-lifes who have something against Steve but wouldn't have the balls to pull a job like this off. We can bear those in mind but I think our A-list is going to prove the most useful"

"Good, let's you and I compare it to financial records. If we can put together a list of possibles who have want McGarrett dead, _AND_ enough money to see it happen, then we're in business. We just need to find the lynchpin. Someone masterminded this and that someone has to have Steve."

&

Being in the dark was the hardest thing for McGarrett. He had no idea how long had passed since they checked on him last although his previous visits' he calculated at roughly thirty minutes apart so he presumed he hadn't been out for long. His head was still groggy from the blow he had taken and he cursed even the smallest amount of time he had been asleep. Concentrating now on planning an escape, his vision narrowed to the sickly strip of light emanating from under the door and he strained his eyes to see if shadows passed outside. Anything to distract his mind from worrying about Williams.

The withdrawal of light was merely a show of power from the disturbed Thomas Barlow, his way of telling McGarrett he was in charge. It was a ridiculously childish thing but then, as Steve recalled from crossing the man's path before, Barlow was an extremely petty-minded but vicious criminal with a penchant for hurting people; something that he had the misfortune to hear first hand when Barlow had tortured Danny over the phone to get his attention. Steve clenched his jaw so tightly he thought it would break as he thought of his friend's agonized screams and his brave and selfless plea for McGarrett not to give himself up.

He had to believe that his Second was safe and fervently prayed that Kono and Chin had reached him before the fire took hold. He had to trust he was alive, he couldn't think otherwise – to do so would be to give himself up to whatever the future held with uncaring abandon. With slime like Thomas Barlow there was no question of him giving in. But with Danno dead…how would he would feel then if his best friend was truly gone?

Williams was the one who pulled them all together as a unit, not that McGarrett didn't have a major hand in it but he sometimes felt that Dan, with his easy smiles, ready wit, courage and intelligence, was the one that kept them all going when their job dictated they ran on empty. When times were low (as they frequently were) Danny picked them up and dusted them off and when his friend had no more to give he freely gave even more. Steve knew he commanded respect and loyalty but Danny commanded more than that – he was the softer public face of Five-0 – the one that people empathized with rather than the stiffer, demanding, McGarrett. It wouldn't be the same without his detective by his side; his right hand and confidante and most importantly - his close friend.

Mentally slapping himself for not having better emotional control, Steve went back to testing his bonds. In the darkness he tried stretching the ropes as far as possible in the vain hope that something sharp was within reach. His wrists were chafing badly but the pain helped him to focus on the task. The pipes were thick and with a combination of momentum and effort he slid the ropes up them looking for the bracket that secured them to the wall. Breathtaking pain shot through his midriff but after several abortive attempts he managed to locate what he was looking for. Since they ran down through the floor boards there was no hope of pulling the pipes free. The lip of the brackets were tightly bound around the metal but with any luck the edges would be rough and might provide a way to cut through his restraints. The difficulty was maintaining his balance whilst rubbing the tough ropes painstakingly back and forth – the brackets weren't high enough for him to stand or kneel and his back, knees and ribs strained. McGarrett was just grateful he didn't have his handcuffs on him when he was taken – there would be no way out of those short of biting his wrist to shreds and even he drew the line somewhere.

Gritting his teeth against the discomfort, he finally got the rope to catch on the bracket and began working away to dislodge the fibers, one by one. He didn't have a clue what he would do when he finally got free, he just knew he had to try.

&

Rent Barlow whistled through his teeth as he crossed his short legs over one another and leaned back into his leather chair, pulling the notebook with him as he savored the current total on the auction'.

With two thirds of the list contacted he was gratified to see that the figures were edging up by tens of thousands with each successive bid. Once he had the highest bidder set he would start again, ringing back through the list and telling them their place in the bidding. If they wanted out then fine – he still had an awful lot of money coming in. He wished he had more like McGarrett – he would never need to work again.

"Perhaps there's something to this game!" He mused to himself and chuckled. He envisaged a string of Phantom-type clubs, prostitution rackets and gambling houses with himself as owner in a strictly hands-off manner just raking in the profits. He wanted a mansion on the beach, foreign travel and pretty girls to comply with his every whim and fancy. If he could kidnap people who had pissed someone off in the criminal fraternity, set an auction and wait for the dollars to roll in it would truly be a good life.

His thoughts wandered to his captive upstairs and he had a mind to go and check on his test case'. If capturing the great Steve McGarrett had been as simple as bartering his life for his sidekick, Williams, then Barlow would have no difficulty in the future – all he needed to do was find the right leverage for each of his victims, kidnap a loved one and everything was accomplished with ease. Perfectly organised and brilliantly elementary.

Rent rose to his feet and yawned, expanding his chest as he revelled in the feeling that everything was going according to plan. He looked at his watch and smirked, in just over forty-three hours he would be a very rich man and Steve McGarrett would be dead. Taking a last sip of his red wine he savored the mellow tannins as they flowed around his mouth and down his gullet, warming him as it went. He picked up the bottle and studied the expensive red label with its fairtale Chateau illustration – perhaps he would simply leave Hawaii with his proceeds and travel to Europe; his tastes were so much more in tune with the extravagances of the French than the bold American style he had come to detest.

The day had been a long one and although adrenalin surged through his veins from the excitement of the sale, he also knew he would need his wits about him over the next day or so.

Barlow switched off the lights in his office and went upstairs, cringing at the raucous noise coming from the club floor. The heavy beat of the music set his teeth on edge.

He opted to get some sleep after saying bon nuit' to his guest.

&

As Barlow padded up the staircase he came across Brett. The tall man was half out of the Phantom's side door and attempting to extricate himself from a passionate clinch with one of the waitresses who was clinging to his lapel like a life preserver. To make sure his employees knew he was there he coughed theatrically and stamped on Brett's suede shoe, "OW!" the occupied man exclaimed as both of them jumped in surprise.

"Since when did I pay either of you to fornicate on my time _or_ in my club?"

The young woman, a blonde girl Rent remembered was called Camomile' to her customers, hastily pulled down her short skirt and dived back inside to her duties. Brett turned on his boss but on seeing the anger flash in Barlow's face swallowed the rude comment he was about to make.

"Have you quite finished?" Barlow spat.

"Sorry boss, was just about to check on McGarrett."

"Where's your dummy partner?"

"He's inside." Brett answered, indicating the night club.

"Right well you'd better come with me, I just want to check on our merchandise and then I'm knocking off for the night. I want you and Noah to arrange a round the clock check on our mister McGarrett. He's a tricky one, tied or not and I don't trust him. Understood?"

Brett nodded and followed his employer to the top floor.

The key turned in the lock and a hand casually reached inside to find the light switch but as he switched it on Brett felt an agonising pain shoot through his wrist as something smashed down on it, he heard a bone crack and cried out. The big man was pulled roughly inside the attic and flung against the far wall where he connected with a thud and slid inelegantly down to the floorboards dazed and hurt.

Having freed himself, Steve had been waiting patiently behind the door in the blackness for someone to come up and was rewarded with the satisfaction of knowing he had injured one of the men that had tormented Danny. He had risked switching on the light briefly and found piece of discarded timber which he was now hefting menacingly at Barlow who looked disconcertingly unperturbed by the display of aggression from his prisoner.

Swivelling his glance between the semi-conscious assistant and his master, Steve had only a few seconds to react as he saw Barlow reach into his pocket and pull out a gun. McGarrett cursed himself for getting soft and swung at the weapon but was a fraction too late and, as he heard the hammer cock, he realized that he had done a very stupid thing.

&


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

CHAPTER 11

"Forget it McGarrett." Barlow hissed as he pointed the silver .38 Derringer at Steve's chest. "Be so kind as to drop it and step away with your hands up."

Steve let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as the anticipated pain of being shot didn't materialize. He hesitated, weighing up his options. He knew at such close range any bullet would hit its mark but he also believed that whatever sweet deal Barlow had going he wasn't going to risk killing him before the money was handed over. If he judged it correctly he presumed someone would pay a lot for the privilege of killing him their way and it was in the small man's best interests to keep him whole until any exchange and payment was made. What he also knew, with a chilling certainty, was that no matter what - he was a dead man. He couldn't be sure if HPD or Five-0 had a clue who had kidnapped him and with Williams either out of action or worse, he doubted he would be found before any sale' took place.

He had nothing to lose.

Barlow's goon was still down, whimpering in pain as the man clutched a broken wrist, it was about the only thing Steve had in his favor but maybe it was enough. Keeping a firm grip on the wood he threw back, "You won't shoot me Barlow, I'm too important to you. Your customers won't pay for damaged goods, they want the fun of doing a cop their way. You shoot and someone's going to hear it. What have I got to lose? A bullet is far more appealing than torture or worse at the hands of other criminals, and who knows which one of us is faster! I may even reach your fat throat before you get a shot off and trust me, after what you did to Dan Williams I wouldn't hesitate to strangle the life out of you!"

Rent chewed on the inside of his cheek, McGarrett was almost a foot taller and dwarfed him under the low attic ceiling, even in his disheveled state the Five-0 chief was menacing. By comparison Barlow was cunning and sadistic but physical prowess wasn't his forte, he was the brains of his organization, which was why he needed men like Noah and Brett to carry out his orders. On a good day McGarrett worried him, with a weapon and nothing to lose, Barlow was downright scared of him.

Rent leveled the gun but couldn't disguise the nervous shake in his hand. With the advantage of a lethal weapon Barlow thought he had the upper hand but McGarrett was right, in his mind's eye he could see thousands of Dollars floating around a drain if he pulled the trigger. He bluffed, "You think you've got it all worked out mister high-and-mighty cop but you're wrong, if I shoot you I still collect. The original contract is still in place, all I need to do is squeeze and hold my hand out for the cash. As for hearing shots, the music downstairs is so loud we even have neighbors complaining, I doubt something like a teensy-weensy bang is going to have much effect. So put it down, nice 'n easy and save yourself a whole heap of pain." He glanced behind the detective to where his henchman sat groaning, "Brett – get off the floor and stop whining, take McGarrett's toy away from him!"

"He broke my wrist!" Brett complained.

"I don't care if he broke your neck, just do as you're told. I don't pay you to sit on your ass at my expense!"

Steve turned side on, trying to watch both men now as his advantage was about to evaporate. Out of the corner of his eye he spied an old broom that was almost within reach of his foot. The handle ran down past where Barlow was standing and McGarrett took barely a fraction of a second to make his mind up. He kicked out sideways, hitting the broom so the end caught Rent's ankle with a _thwack_! The Derringer went off, angle too high to hit anything animated and Steve swiped the wood against it like a tennis racket, sending the gun into the corner of the room as Barlow cried out and grabbed his hand. Another swing and he almost caught Rent in the side of the head, but the dapper man squeaked and ducked. Brett was on his feet, aware that his meal ticket was in trouble and their prisoner gaining all the advantages. Using his one good arm he tried to tackle McGarrett's legs and bring him down but Steve was faster and side-stepped as the big man came for him. He neatly used the wood to hit the would-be line backer in the temple and for the second time that night saw Brett go down.

All the physical activity was taking a toll on McGarrett's weakened state but the adrenalin surge and fight or flight instinct kept him going. It was now or never. Lunging for the exit as Barlow scrabbled around for the gun, Steve managed to get past him and closed the door behind, turning the key just as a bullet whacked into the thin wood. No time to lose - he was free!

Taking the stairs as swiftly as his damaged ribs allowed, he reached the upper floor landing just as Noah was exiting Phantom with a girl on each arm and a bottle between them. In a classic case of double-take Noah took two looks at McGarrett, computed something was wrong with the scenario and flung the bottle at the detective. Steve ducked, allowing the expensive wine (lifted from Barlow's private stock) to crash into the wall and soak the flocked wallpaper in rich red liquid.

Forcing the two shocked women off his arms Noah dived on the escaping man, knocking Steve back onto the landing and forcing the air out of his lungs with the impact. The plank of wood went skittering across the floor, lost out of reach. McGarrett shrieked as one of his cracked ribs took the brunt of the blow, Noah pressed home with another jab to McGarrett's belly causing the injured man to double up and almost spew his guts. Realizing he was losing the battle, Steve fought wildly, punching the wiry man leaning over him, but in the end his damaged head and ribs proved to be his undoing and one small mistake brought the whole furore to an unsatisfactory close. As a wave of dizziness smothered him, McGarrett let his guard down. The lead detective saw the fist that knocked him out but couldn't block it; it was huge and solid and accompanied by an arrogant grin as his assailant punch him in the face sending him sprawling on the floor. There was a brief acknowledgment of pain then the lights collapsed inward.

&

Noah shook his fist, the force of the punch had bruised his knuckles but, he mused, it was worth it. McGarrett lay on his back in the middle of the floor unconscious. How he had escaped the young man didn't yet know but had every intention of finding out. Shooing the two women back into the club with a warning not to speak a word or suffer the consequences, he knocked at Barlow's office door and walked in without waiting for a reply. No one was there.

He leaned over Steve and checked he wasn't faking before running upstairs to the attic. As soon as he hit the landing he heard the rattling door handle and knew that his boss had been locked in. Swiftly turning the key he was rewarded by an abusive slap as Barlow shouted angrily about slacking and demanded to know where McGarrett was in a high pitched shriek that was more reminiscent of a girl than a full grown man.

"I uh…he's downstairs, I knocked him out."

Happy to tell his red-faced boss that the Five-0 Chief had been recaptured he was shocked to see Brett lying on the attic room floor.

"Good! I want that bastard bound and taped and this time get it right - do it with chains and a padlock if you have to. Get him back up here - no second chances, next time I'll incapacitate him with a bullet!"

"Uh, what about Brett boss? He don't look so good."

"He'll survive. You played nursemaid to that other cop didn't you? Well you can patch him up too. Get him on his feet but no hospital visits, we have a deal going down here and can't afford to waste any more time or bring the cops down on us."

&

With effort Noah hefted the solid man and carried McGarrett back upstairs to his temporary prison, ensuring that their guest was bound hand and foot with duct tape and stronger rope and away from anywhere he could loosen his bonds. He moved anything out of the attic that might be used against them and dusted his hands on his legs. It was still an unsatisfactory job but Noah hoped it would suffice since his head was now on the block.

Steve was dead to the world the whole time, a dark bruise forming on his chin and his breathing shallow, Noah threatened the unconscious man regardless of whether he could hear or not, "Now cop – you try anything that stupid again and my boss will drill a hole in you! Play nice or you might find yourself in a whole world of pain!"

He kicked McGarrett for good measure and went back downstairs.

As he passed Barlow's office Rent called him in, "Noah get in here."

He poked his head around the door, "Uh yuh boss?"

"I said come in not stand there like some hulking ninny!"

"Ah, I was just gonna see if Brett's okay downstairs."

Barlow cocked his head toward the couch where the injured thug was resting, wrist in a makeshift splint. "He's in here being useless!" Noah walked in and checked his partner out as Rent continued, "So is McGarrett trussed up properly this time?"

"Yuh."

"Good. I don't want any more surprises tonight. In the morning we check the bids and see how badly his enemies want him. For now I'm going to my room to get some rest, keep looking in on McGarrett. Try not to wake me unless it's absolutely necessary!"

"Uh boss, what about me? Us I mean – when do we get to sleep?"

Barlow sighed, exasperated and tired, "Let Brett sleep it off for a few hours and then wake him up. Do shifts; his head's as hard as steel and twice as empty, he'll be fine. And tell Joey I want the club closed now – I can't sleep with all that racket going on!"

Noah nodded as Barlow shuffled past him and out. "Well sleeping beauty, make the most of it cos it's going to be a long night!" he said to the man on the couch.

&

When morning arrived the phones began ringing, it seemed every criminal had crept out of the woodwork for a piece of McGarrett and Dollar signs were gleaming in Thomas Barlow's eyes. Dressed in a size-too-small deep blue dressing gown the balding man yawned as he listened to the slimy voice on the other end of the phone.

"Oh I understand perfectly Mr. Weston – yes, I can see your point, the wait can be frustrating especially with such a large shipment due in. I think you can safely say with Williams and McGarrett out of the picture Hawaii will be a much safer place to do business."

The voice at the other end of the phone asked a question and Barlow raised an eyebrow before replying, "I'm not at liberty to reveal the name of the highest bidder so far but I can tell you that politically and morally I would find it reprehensible to deal with this man and his fellow countrymen. Regrettable though it would be, I would be forced to take his money if another, such as yourself, were not generous enough to offer a new settlement of say – double the bid?"

More agitated chatter and finally the voice calmed down. Barlow smiled, "Good that's settled then. I realize you are anxious for the auction to be completed so in light of your _very_ generous offer I will accelerate the bidding but still need the day to conclude my business and come up with the final price. Will that suit you? Just think of it Weston – by five pm tonight Steve McGarrett could be yours to destroy any way you please! Assuming the money is handed over to us swiftly and all is correct, you can have that farewell party for Five-0 and Honolulu will be yours for the taking."

Another question and this time Barlow chuckled.

"Oh I shan't forget – call Dan Williams a bonus gift, from me to you. It will be my pleasure to make sure he's dead!"

With the deadline advanced Rent had a lot of work to do but with someone like Doyle Weston, kingpin of a prostitution, gambling, drugs and pornography ring, offering to give him a great deal of money he was prepared to work hard. His first order of the day was to arrange for one of his old friends to pay a visit to the detective he knew from Weston had survived the fire at the Marketplace. As a gesture of goodwill to the hideous villain he would have Williams killed. With half a million dollars or more in the balance he could afford to pay for the sandy-haired cop to be topped. It made him smile.

He picked up the telephone and dialed a number he hadn't called for years, not since his parents were beaten to death.

"Hello Dobbs, it's Thomas Barlow. Long time no speak my friend. I want you and Kahama to do a little job for me."

&

Danny was slowly surfacing from his drug-induced sleep when he heard a noise outside his room. Still early by most people's standards, the hospital had been buzzing for hours and he had already been poked and prodded more times than he cared to remember, most of it just a foggy haze but the occasional lance of pain was seared on his memory, along with the friendly voice of a nurse. In those moments when he was drifting he thought of Steve McGarrett and his heart constricted with worry for his friend. He felt there were phantom clues at the edges of his mind, waiting for him to find them but each time he tried to identify one it slipped away. If he could persuade Doctor Francis to keep him off the pain medication long enough he knew he could find Steve.

Out in the hallway a gurney was being pushed towards the elevator surrounded by concerned medical staff who watched their fitful Hawaiian patient as he tossed in pain on the traveling bed. The wheels squeaked on the linoleum and echoed down the corridor. As the troupe passed a young woman, trolley piled high with breakfast dishes covered in metal the girl stood to one side.

Without warning the patient suddenly leaped up, pulling one of the nurses down on top of him as he slid off the gurney and clattered into the trolley, startling everyone, felling both women and causing panic to ensue. Unsure if the man was fitting or crazy the officer assigned to watch over Danny left his post by Williams' room and raced down the corridor to offer help bring order to chaos.

As the officer ran a linen room door opened behind him and a man slipped out unseen. Covering his face with a black mask he checked to make sure that Kahama was keeping everyone busy with their little ploy before Dobbs opened the door and entered Williams' room.

Danny lifted his head as a muscular shadow fell across him but he had no time to react as a piece of tape was plastered to his mouth and a hard hand pressed down on his chest, agony shooting through his ribs. He struggled, eyes wide open in panic. The man's face was partially covered but he could clearly see the twisted, sinister smile and knew he was in trouble.

"Sshh don't struggle Williams, it'll only make it worse. Someone wants you out of the way and I am only too happy to oblige them!"

Danny fought instinctively, his ribs hurting so much from the pressure that he almost passed out from the pain. The call button was close to his bed but he couldn't quite reach it. He grabbed the man's arm with both of his and dug his nails into the flesh below the short sleeves as hard as he could and tried shoving his assailant off but it was no use, his strength was depleted and his hands dropped, he wasn't even able to get off the bed. His legs kicked and his damaged thigh telegraphed excruciating fire through his nerves endings as the masked man squeezed the bandage so hard that Danny writhed in agony and blood started to appear on the clean crepe. His heart monitor sent out desperate beeps until Dobbs pulled it off and the eery silence was then punctuated by muffled gasps from the wounded man and other noises as he fought.

The assailant swiftly clambered onto the bed harshly pulling IV tubes out of William's arm as he did so and knelt either side of Dan's body, sitting back on his haunches and connecting heavily with the detective's damaged leg. Danny's struggles were become less significant now and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't roll Dobbs off him, his finger tips touched the call button switch but he wasn't able to move that fraction to push it with the heavy weight sitting on him.

"Rent says goodbye, officer!" the masked man chuckled as he reached underneath Williams and pulled a pillow out. Danny's blue eyes registered horror as the feathered weapon swooped towards his face and he saw no more. With his mouth already covered he couldn't take as significant a breath in as he would have liked before the plush material smothered him and cut out the light. Under normal circumstances with his surfing training he could manage to hold his breath for a considerable time but drugs and injury had made him weak and he was fighting for his life.

Still struggling to reach the call button with every last ounce of strength he had he managed to touch the tip of the switch one more time. His lungs felt like they were bursting, pressure building inside his head as thick inky blackness crawled across his eyes and everything hurt. He screamed silently against the tape.

Gradually his arms dropped to the sides and his body became limp.

Danny was dying.

&


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

He never felt the arms wrap around him, pull the pillow from his face or entreat him back to the world, he was concentrating so hard on protecting a secret bubble of breath that lay hidden in his lungs, it was that or die.

The world was upside down and spinning wildly in a typhoon of monochromatic grays punctuated by starbursts that threatened to split his skull apart. It was bad enough he was deprived of breath but the added agony was an indignity too far.

From far away he heard a voice, "Come on Danny, one more try!"

The sudden surge of oxygen into his body made him gasp with its force, like a swollen river bursting its banks, the life-giving air populated his lungs once more and his chest rose painfully to accommodate it.

"That's it, you've done it!" The voice turned away, "He's back." It said, and Williams was neither comforted nor upset by the thought. His last conscious recollection was of a mask and two devilishly serious black pupils surrounded in white, bringing to mind the image of a cartoon spider leering at its prey. If he could have shuddered he would have.

Danny blinked several times, attempting to focus his bleary eyes before facing the light. _Close call. _He realized and tried to sit up feeling like he was on a merry-go-round.

"Whoa there, easy, let's get a look at you," said the same sing-song voice he'd heard before, only now he recognized the cheery tones of his doctor – Francis – with his Day-Glo tie and freak-flag hairstyle that McGarrett would cringe at if he saw him. The young medical man settled him back on the lethal weapon that was his head rest and checked his pupils. Danny stared back, not precisely clear about what had just happened.

"I'm afraid that leg needs looking at again but otherwise you'll live!" he pronounced. _Almost as bad as Bergman's bedside manner_. Danny mused. "How are you feeling?" Francis added as a sympathetic afterthought.

_Half-dead, bruised, battered, in pain, scared, lonely, worried about McGarrett, concerned about work - just where should one begin?! _Danny cleared his raw and dessicated throat. "I'm okay." He croaked. To his credit Doctor Francis cocked his head on one side and raised a slender eyebrow in disbelief.

Danny heard a commotion in the hallway and flinched.

"Steady Dan, it's okay, we caught him, or rather your very capable HPD officer did."

"How?"

Francis pointed to the call button. "You rang for help!"

Williams smiled tiredly – the final struggle had saved his life. As the doctor now explained to a rapidly fading detective; despite the distraction outside, someone had been monitoring the room and had immediately run down the hall thinking to offer medical assistance. The nurse had screamed so loudly when she saw Dobbs, dressed from head to toe in black, sitting on his victim and pressing down with the pillow, that everyone barring Dobbs' associate Kahama, had come running. Unable to help, the accomplice split before they fingered him as well.

When Francis arrived he caught the end of the show as HPD's finest took a flying tackle at Danny's assailant and pushed him onto the floor, equipment spreading in all directions with a clatter than would have done the percussion section of an orchestra proud. The officer had apparently ordered the man to stop (killing Williams!) to no avail. He took the only other course of action he could and one, as it happened, that saved McGarrett's boy's life.

As the officer subdued his man, Francis had brought Danny back from the brink. It was a close thing and there would be a lot of tidying up to do, not just of the room but of Williams himself. He was a mess.

"Want some happy juice officer?" the doctor said with humor as he carefully reinserted the IV into Danny's damaged arm and took a syringe from the nurse. Dan was so tired he couldn't think straight enough to reply so Francis continued for him, "I think something a little stronger this time. We'll get those ribs re-strapped and X-rayed and get that leg seen to. You're going to sleep detective!"

Danny's eyelids grew heavier and heavier as the happy juice' gamboled through his veins, happily switching off the lights before bed time. Within seconds he was out.

&

"Is he okay?" Chin asked as he rushed to Danny's bedside, Kono Kalakua hot on his heels. They had received the urgent call from HPD and hurried over to the hospital as fast as they could. Danny was sleeping but breathing normally and both men were heartily relieved to see their friend looked no worse than he had the day before.

"He'll be fine, eventually. We had to re-stitch his leg wound and another one of his ribs is now broken but it could have been much worse. Not quite the morning reunion you were expecting officers?" Francis said sarcastically from behind them. "Still, I would think the Governor could sort out something as trivial as an attempt on an injured man's life just by picking up the phone!"

Kono looked at Chin and shrugged, it was clear the hospital had received their promised call from Paul Jameson. They turned to face the doctor, keen to weather the storm for McGarrett's sake. "Look here doctor," Chin began, prepared to give him chapter and verse on how Steve's own life was at risk.

"No need to explain – Governor Jameson told me what you are up against, it seems that Mr. William's life means less to him than Mr. McGarrett's and since we rely on some very heavy funding from that direction I would say you have us over a barrel!" He sneered in distaste.

Whilst the Five-0 detectives knew that it wasn't true that Steve's life was worth more than Danno's, it was true that pressure had been exerted to get the doctor to comply with a temporary release for Williams. Neither man liked it either but the odds had just gone down.

"Doctor, we have just had news that our deadline has been brought forward and without Danny's help there's just no way we're gonna be able to get the boss back."

"Well nature hasn't helped in that quarter I'm afraid – your man is sedated again and won't awaken for a good few hours. After which time it will be up to him to decide if he wants to go AMA or not! Now Aloha – I have easier patients to deal with this morning and need to get on."

Kono wanted to hit something. As the doctor practically tap danced out of the room, victory written in his every step, the big detective clenched his fists together and fought the urge to take a swipe at the man. It was bad enough that his friend had almost been killed without a sarcastic retort from someone who knew nothing about police work. What he didn't know was that hippie-looking doctor had just saved Danny's life.

"Steady on bruddah," Chin offered as he witnessed his colleague tense, "We're gonna find Steve."

"Yeah Chin, dead or alive?"

Kelly didn't reply, he simply pulled up a chair beside Danny's bed and sat down, checking his watch as he did so.

Kono shook his head and joined him, "So we wait again! This is turning into some vigil man!"

The hands of the clock passed noon before either man saw signs of Dan coming out of his drugged stupor. They had spent the time discussing what they would do if Williams could offer no more information than he had the day before. Word had come down from the same informant that five o'clock was the new deadline but still no news on who, or why. The why, so far as they were concerned, had to be revenge – but the who' was either locked inside Danny's head or they were in even bigger trouble. No clues, no time, no saving McGarrett without a miracle. All their bets were on Dan, as unfair as that was in his condition.

After several abortive attempts, Danny's eyelids finally co-operated and stayed open. For a second his heart jolted, recalling the masked man who had so recently tried to terminate his career and life, but as the double vision cleared he recognized Kono standing over him and not a crazed killer.

Kalakua smiled down at him, "Hey Danno, looks like you had a scare man. You okay?"

"Hey…Kono…yeah, I'm okay." But he couldn't return the smile, he hurt too much. "Why aren't you out looking for Steve?"

Kono exchanged glances with Chin behind him and Danny, noting someone else must be in the room asked if Kono would help him sit up. The Hawaiian eased the younger man up the bed, distressed when he heard a moan of pain escape from the pale lips. He gently adjusted the pillows behind Danny's head. "Hi Chin."

"Danny."

Williams was feeling light-headed and as a consequence never noticed a lack of reply to his question, he did, however note the aura of depression hanging over both men, "So are you guys going to tell me what's going on or are you going to let me guess?"

"Sure Danny, you want the short version or the long version?" Chin asked seriously.

"Either, so long as someone gets me a drink of water first." He was trying to ignore the way his body was crying out for more happy juice' as the doctor had called it, and focus instead on the serious task ahead. He gratefully took the offered cup and sipped down the water from melted ice cubes, unsure if he would simply throw it all back up again if his head didn't stop spinning. "Before you start, let me guess. No news and no clues right?"

"You got it bruddah. We have a contract no one will lay claim to, a murdered informant no one saw killed, three suspects who kidnapped you and Steve, an attempt on your life and a pupule auction going down so some psycho can play ice the cop'. It's all over by five tonight!"

Danny had no idea what Kelly was referring to and it was Kono who, seeing the man's confusion, interjected, "Got a call to say someone was putting Steve up for sale to the highest bidder!"

"What!?" Williams was shocked, it was an outrageous thing to do. Knowing how many enemies McGarrett had accumulated over the years he could only imagine the feeding frenzy it would cause in the shark-infested criminal underworld. He didn't need to waste his breath with comments about the outrageous nature of the thing, his men knew him well enough to know that he was seething underneath and desperate to find their boss before anything befell him.

"At least he's still alive Danny!"

"Yeah Chin but not for long and in what condition?"

"So little brother, you got any more clues in that fuzzy head of yours?" Kono asked and sat on the corner of the bed, careful not to nudge Danny's bad leg.

The sandy-haired detective closed his eyes briefly and leaned back, he wanted more time to think and a way to clear his mind, his thoughts drifted through a thousand images overlaid with sounds and smells, he tried placing himself back in the place he was held and conjure up those things he tried to impress upon himself at the time – he was attempting to do what he did best - detect. What his fellow officers took for sleepiness due to the soporific drug was actually a keen mind attempting to wade through the fog and piece together the puzzle that he had been laboring on when he came around the first time.

A minute passed.

"Danno?" Chin leaned forward and asked, concerned at the gaunt and still face before him.

"Can someone get me a pencil and paper?" Dan said, eyes still firmly shut.

"Sure thing bruddah, here's my notebook." Kono passed him the small book and a writing implement.

"You know what's bothering me?" Danny said as he opened his eyes to shakily accept the leather-bound booklet, stroking the soft black cover with his thumb, "I think the man who tried to kill me gave me a name."

"His name we got! Jerry Dobbs, small time thug for hire only this time he hit the big time trying to take you out he's going down for a long stretch. He's not talking though – same as everyone on this thing. Too big."

"No Chin, the name of Steve's kidnapper. It's at the corner of my mind, like everything else! I can almost hear it…like a nick name or something short." He paused, hoping that the name would tumble forth, when it didn't he slapped the notebook down, angry at the pain and his lack of self-control as tears welled up in his eyes, "It's no good - I'm so damned useless!"

"Hey don't sweat it, it'll come!" Kono laid a big paw on his friend's uninjured leg compassionately, but Dan looked him straight in the eye and countered, "But I have to sweat it! I can see it in your faces - you're relying on me – Steve's relying on me and I just..can't…do it!"

Both men knew Williams was right, they were relying on him and the pressure on someone who was wounded and sick was unfair to say the least, but Danny was their best hope of finding Steve before the deadline and what was likely to be the Five-0 chief's execution.

Without another word Dan found himself handed a tissue and he cried/laughed lightly, "At least you didn't say no!"

Chin smiled, "Wouldn't want to lie to you bruddah. The pressure's on big time but we understand you're not well. Your doc was angry we got Jameson to call."

Dan finished wiping away the tear drops, which he knew were just the product of an over-stressful couple of days, "Does that mean I'm sprung?" he said hopefully.

"You seriously think it will help? If you can't think straight might not be a good idea to exert yourself, doc says – ,"

"Rent!" Dan raised his eyebrows in amazement and repeated, "Rent says goodbye!" he paused then added, "Okay why are you both looking at me like that?"

It was true, both detectives were staring at Williams as though he had just gone mad.

"Um – "

"That's what the guy in the mask said! I just remembered!"

Kono sat up straighter, listening attentively, "So you think this guy was hired by a Mr. Rent to do this or you got mixed up and he said he was rented' instead of hired cos a name like that don't ring no bells bruddah?"

"Yes - I mean no – I think Rent might be a nick for him! It's got to be worth a chance hasn't it?" he asked somewhat desperately and was disappointed not to see understanding dawn on their faces. "Chin get onto that can you? Maybe it's there somewhere, run it through the computers! I don't know – perhaps other things will start to fall into place now one piece has been revealed….I…I just need – "

Kono noticed the young man had become pale as he wrapped an arm around his chest, like he was feeling faint or hurting. "Hey Danno, you want me to get doc for you?" he asked concerned.

"No – I'm just tired, it'll go away."

"Sure thing but you ain't looking so hot."

"You in pain Danny?" Chin asked.

Dan swallowed another sip of water, and ran his tongue around his lips, he felt clammy and hot but wouldn't allow his infirmities to stop him from progressing with the case, "I'm okay. Stop treating me like I'm a baby. Let's get on with this shall we?" he didn't want to bite anyone's head off but in truth he wasn't sure how much longer he could stay conscious and anger seemed to help stave off the darkness.

"Whatever you say Danny, but just be careful."

"Yeah Chin, I hear you. Mahalo."

"Okay so we're looking for someone called Rent' it's a start. You got any more bright ideas? Last time you came round you said something about counting and hearing or smelling something."

He was trying hard, it was so difficult, he recalled the pain and the burning building, the cigars pressed into his flesh. Cigars!

Danny handed the notebook back to Kono, aware that his hand was shaking badly and he couldn't write even if he tried, his burns were beginning to throb, "He smokes cigars. Strong ones, maybe Cuban – top of the range." He laughed nervously, "Whatever brand they hurt like hell."

Kono winced in sympathy for his friend. He would like to get his hands on this man who had caused so much pain to his family. "You're doin' great bruddah – keep going." He said encouragingly.

"I don't know if there is more – I mean I think there is but each time I think I know it disappears again, like a spectre at the corner of my eye, I just can't lock onto it like the counting thing I..think I have a rough idea how far away from the Marketplace they kept me, I recall keeping a count in the trunk of the car, but I can't remember the numbers. Damn it what's wrong with me!?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong with you Danny," a warm voice said, "you're tired, you're injured and your friends are over-taxing your strength and your system – not to mention seriously upsetting a well-respected member of the medical staff young man!"

"Doc," Danny said tiredly in greeting, "I was wondering if you would turn up!"

Doctor Bergman looked unhappy as he walked into the room and glared at the two officers at Williams' bedside.

"So Francis brought the big guns out eh Doc?" Kono said, smiling at the M.E.

"Doctor Francis has passed Danny's care into my capable hands with quote God speed and good riddance' unquote. Not a terribly professional comment I grant you but one I feel he is entitled to under the circumstances! Bringing the governor down on him like that all but made him want to retire early - and he's only twenty-nine!"

"He didn't seem to understand we need all the advantages we can get to find Steve!" Chin offered sheepishly.

"No YOU don't seem to understand that Doctor Francis and all the medical staff here are dedicated to helping people and that is precisely what he was doing – helping Danny here. You may take a gung-ho attitude to your own health my boy," Doc said looking directly at his new patient, "but I can assure you that we do not! Now I need to examine you,"

"But – " Dan started weakly, feeling like he was being told off by a school master.

"No buts – if you're contemplating something as grossly stupid as discharging yourself you will need me on your side to do it. I'm not signing anything unless I truly believe that you are not going to come to more harm running around Honolulu with head, leg and chest trauma – do I make myself clear?" Danny was too tired to respond, his strength was fading and he wanted to conserve it for thinking.

"Can we wait outside and come back when you've finished Doc? It really is important." Chin Ho Kelly asked.

Bergman nodded reluctantly, "Don't think gentlemen that I don't understand what's on the line here, I care about Steve McGarrett as much as you all do but someone has to have some good sense in all this so consider me Danny's new watchdog now get out of here and leave me to check my patient over for a while in peace!"

Kono looked to Danny and squeezed his calf again gently, "We'll be back soon."

Dan's hand covered Kono's and the bigger man noted the trembling with concern, "No – find Rent! Both of you – check everything – someone must know – someone – " he winced and couldn't finish his thoughts.

"That's enough gentlemen, he needs some rest – OUT – NOW!" Bergman said concerned.

"Take care Danno!"

Oh how Danny wished Steve had said that.

After they left, the apparently grumpy doctor shook his head as he looked at his young patient, "One of these days please let it just be a nice simple cold!"

"Sorry doc, if it's any consolation we don't do this on purpose." Dan offered placatingly.

Bergman chuckled, "Indeed I should hope not! Now listen Danny," he continued more seriously as he placed a caring hand on Danny's arm, "what you are contemplating doing is very foolish. You could tear those stitches again, aggravate your ribs and make your head worse, you need to be here in a hospital bed under observation not riding around the streets. You need to think very seriously about going out on the job. You're already in a great deal of pain."

Williams closed his eyes for a moment, not needing to think about his answer, just to gather his waning strength, "Thanks but Steve's life means more to me than worrying about any of those risks – he would do – no – has done – the same for me and I don't intend to leave him out there in the cold without finding him. And please doc, no morphine, I need a clear head."

Bergman patted Dan's shoulder, "Well, you are as stubborn as he is but I applaud your courage, I'll give you something not quite so strong and a local painkiller to numb the leg at least. Now let's see how you're doing and I need you to be honest with me – no pulling the wool over these old eyes so I will sign that release. Deal?"

Danny smiled, knowing that Bergman was on the point of agreeing and feeling better to have the physician on his side rather than against him. "Deal." He agreed.

&


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

The multi-faceted crystal lamp was old, seventy-one years to be precise, cut to perfection it sparkled as the light from the window hit it at just the right angle and a spectrum of colors shone onto the carpet from the projected sunshine like stained glass jewels. The rich blue moire taffeta lampshade complemented it perfectly adding to its fine opulence. Today was the last day of its life.

It shattered into a hundred flickering pieces as Rent Barlow threw it at the door frame and it bounced off the wood leaving a dent in the jamb that would be hard to repair. The shade was badly ripped and the wire skeleton bent out of shape before coming to rest in the middle of the floor. Such a beautiful object was never meant to be treated so harshly but to Barlow it made a satisfying sound as it was used as a projectile, venting his anger and frustration on the inanimate object. He had just received a telephone call from Kahama; Williams was still alive, Dobbs in custody and the plan had failed.

"Idiots! I am surrounded by idiots!" He shouted and kicked the desk leg for good measure. He looked at the faux Ormolu clock sitting on his desk, it was just before 1pm – four hours and he could relax, but the fact remained that he had promised detective Williams' head on a platter, so to speak, prior to delivering McGarrett to Doyle Weston. If he didn't there was no telling what penalty he might have to pay. The fee for the Five-0 chief stood at a cool million, there was no way he was going to jeopardize that kind of money because of the morons he employed. He tried to think of a plan but time was running short and there was a good chance he would have to deliver McGarrett's man after the deadline. Barlow spat out a curse.

Picking up the phone he decided to come clean and throw himself on Weston's disreputable mercy.

Upstairs in the attic Steve was thinking through a haze of confusion and concern. After Noah knocked him out he knew nothing more for hours, his body hijacked his brain and made the most of his insensible state to begin the healing process. It wasn't nearly enough and when Steve finally regained use of his mind he slowly awoke to pain. Tied hand and foot everything was either cramping or had gone to sleep, his head ached, his mouth was bone dry and he desperately needed to relieve the pressure to his ribs. He was lying in an awkward position and had struggled to sit, making his situation ten times more painful as he slid repeatedly onto his strapped ribcage.

Once he was fully awake, McGarrett had spent half the night marking time contemplating; not wasteful self-indulgent thoughts about his possible last moments on earth or the precise method of his dispatch from life, but of ways to bring Thomas Barlow and his ilk to book. He simply refused to believe that Danny had died in the fire at the Marketplace or that he himself wouldn't be found in time to prevent his being passed over like a cow for the slaughter. Someone would come. And if Danno was in any condition to help then together his men would pull a rabbit out of the hat, he had to believe it was true.

On and off his thoughts were punctuated by the unwelcome presence of Barlow's goons, one of which Steve was gratified to note looked very unwell indeed thanks to him. Brett sported a makeshift splint on his hand and a bruise on his head that made his eye bloodshot, it warmed the Five-0 chief no end. Neither man spoke, each taking turns to check on him. They simply switched the light on making him squint, roughly tested his bonds and disappeared. Steve could think of no way to pry himself loose this time.

He wondered what, if anything, Williams could have gleaned from his time in captivity, if Danny had been anything like Steve was when first found after the explosion he doubted his detective could even see or hear properly, let alone make any sense of his surroundings. The thought of Dan suddenly made him melancholy and he tried to shift his thoughts away from his friend. Apart from wanting to know Williams was alive, he wished for three things; one was the painkillers that were sitting in his pocket, their light weight so close but so far away, the second was to be able to feel his hands that were tied so tightly he was sure they would drop off, and his final wish was something he had no control over either and it made him embarrassed, there was a pressure in his bladder as well as his chest and there was no way he was able to relieve himself without some distinct alterations to his situation. How many more hours he was supposed to endure these indignities he wasn't sure.

Steve leaned back, daylight outside was thankfully filtering in through gaps in the roof and he could make out the barest detail around him thanks to the minute beams. It was no good though, he was well and truly stuck. How was he to get free?

-&-&-

At first Doyle Weston hadn't taken the news that Dan Williams was still alive with good grace and had broken off the conversation to talk to someone in the background which didn't go down too well with the already irritated Barlow. After the inaudible discourse ended Weston agreed, rather too easily Rent thought, that McGarrett's boy could be taken out of the picture after their business dealings were completed. With the hours counting down until he was a rich man Barlow needed everything to run like clockwork.

"Look when it's all done you'll get a nice fat bonus." Barlow promised as Noah and Brett shifted uncomfortably in their perspiration-soaked suits. They were standing inside Rent's office carefully avoiding the broken crystal and both looked the worse for wear after a long night and equally long morning. Rent was becoming as agitated as his two colleagues with the continual hiccups in his plan.

"Boss, we've hardly had any sleep – can't Joey take over – at least let me get my hand seen to huh?" Brett asked reasonably.

Barlow spun around in his chair and leveled an unlit cigar at them both like a gun, he was becoming even more short tempered than normal with a deadline looming, "You walk out on me now and you get nothing, I need you _here_! We've got a big deal coming down today and I have to have you, Joey, Kapa and the rest of the guys here when Weston comes to pay up. You watch the others and don't say a word about the pay off, the smallest hint and you're fired and I _don't_ mean out of a job!"

"Uh we understand boss." Noah said quickly, not even looking to Brett for agreement. He was going to get his bonus no matter what it took - they'd worked too hard on this McGarrett/Williams thing not to.

"Hey bozo don't I get a say in this?" Brett said under his breath addressing Noah, his meaty fist clenched in anger.

Barlow launched himself from his seat so fast that it spun back and hit his desk. In spite of his diminutive height he still managed to look menacing as he approached his man, "No you DON'T get a say! I haven't got time to replace you. You figure I'd give you a choice eh Brett? You're in this until the end. Don't be stupid enough to cock up now because you need some shut-eye! Have you any idea what I've had done to guys like you that don't do as they are told? Of course you have. Well I won't hesitate to dismiss you from my employment - permanently. You want to mess with me you go ahead but you won't have time to pass wind before someone finds you face down in a ditch. Capiche?" he paused, lending weight to his statement, "Of course if you _still_ don't want the bonus that's fine by me!"

The taller man knew from experience that his boss wasn't kidding, he had done similar jobs _to_ others in Barlow's employ so he knew it was no bluff. There was only one choice he could make, he looked down at the floor, avoiding the man's gaze and said, "Sorry boss." It was the equivalent of a dog rolling on its back in submission. Barlow was pleased.

Before they had time to say anything further there was a noise downstairs and the sound of clip-clopping feet running up the staircase. The blonde woman Brett had been toying with the night before knocked and entered the office both at the same time. She was slightly overweight and slightly out of breath, bursting out of her short bustier and skirt as she teetered on heels too high for her.

"What do you want?" Rent growled, eyeing up her disheveled and half made up appearance. The girl placed a hand on her full and heaving bosom, swallowing her saliva before blurting out, "There was a man in the alley out back!"

Camomile sidled up to Brett and blew him a kiss before turning back to see what effect her remarkable news had on everyone.

"And this is interesting to us because?" Barlow said sarcastically.

"Gee boss, just thought you ought to know cos he has a gun!"

&

On admittance Danny's clothes had been taken by Che Fong or trashed so the young man was now wearing a loose-fitting pair of black track pants and a soft red T-shirt that didn't stick to his salved burns or hurt his damaged leg. Kono had brought them from Dan's place and it was the quickest thing he could locate under the circumstances. Bergman was fussing over him. "Now Danny you know what I said, an hour at the most. If they don't bring you back here by then I'll call…"

Dan smiled weakly as he eased himself into the wheelchair a nurse had ready for him, "McGarrett!? Unfortunately not this time Doc, nice try though."

Bergman frowned and tucked a warm blanket over Williams' lower half. "Look Danny, I concede that there's no one I can go over your head to this time but mark my words, you're not well enough to be running around out there! You've barely got over the operation, you need to be on pain medication and fluids and….oh what's the use!" He turned to Chin Ho Kelly, hoping that the Chinese detective being older would be wiser, "The slightest sign of something wrong with him and I want you to exercise the right judgment and get him back straight away, is that understood?"

Chin looked down at Danny and shrugged, "Sure thing doc, just so long as Danno here lets me."

"Will someone please act like a responsible adult?! I'm beginning to regret helping you already."

Dan wrapped a shaky hand around Bergman's forearm. "Mahalo Doc, don't worry about me, I promise I'll be back as soon as we've found Steve."

Unplacated the M.E. looked at Danny pointedly but addressed Kelly, "Chin, keep that leg up, don't jostle him, mind his head and make sure he doesn't become sluggish or dizzy, don't leave him in a draft with the windows open, take care of those ribs and don't speed!!"

Mumbling something incomprehensible in Chinese, Kelly began wheeling Williams away, one eyebrow raised as he continued to listen to the barrage of motherly medical advice from behind. Danny smiled up at his colleague, "Don't worry Chin I'll be fine."

"One hour Dan!" Doc shouted down the hallway after them, "Or I may just come after you myself!"

The further Dan got from the childishly comforting safety of the ward, the more anxious he became. He still didn't know what good this would do other than give him a different perspective on the case. He wanted to get out of the hospital even though he felt awful, it was the only way he could feel like a cop again and not an invalid. He felt he couldn't concentrate on pulling the pieces together until he was outside and breathing fresh air but he also knew that physically he was in bad shape. He had to have faith that the pain he was feeling now was going to be worth it in the end. With nothing but the remnants of his sedative and localized painkillers to take the edge off there was a very real concern that when the next wave hit him he would be less than useless to Steve or his fellow detectives. He would just have to steel himself for it and do the best he could.

"Duke's been checking the funds angle on that list of suspects, he's going over them now for any Rent' connection but it's taking time Danny, truth is Steve has a lot of enemies bruddah."

Danny sighed and concentrated on freeing up the portion of his brain that dealt with police work. He could feel it coming back to him, pushing away the anxiety and focusing his mind on McGarrett's captors.

They were in the lift now, the nurse - a spare pillow under her arm - held the doors open until the Chin eased the wheelchair comfortably inside. The enclosed space was claustrophobic with three of them, especially as Chin wasn't a small man, but each bore the short trip stoically until they finally reached the ground floor. Kelly pushed him out. "And the cigars?" Williams asked, squinting as the bright light filtering through the reception doors hurt his sensitive eyes.

"Cross-checking that too – quite a few importers of specials from Nicaragua, Cuba and Brazil, we're looking at regular customers but it's a tenuous link Danny with so little time left its unlikely we'll get a hit on that."

"Yeah Chin, I know - I'm working on the rest. Whoever this man is he speaks well, has a taste for fine things, I remember the carpets were expensive, maybe even rare."

"Thought you were blindfolded?"

"I was, it's just the men were careless and sometimes I could see things, not much just antiques and such." Danny didn't realize it but his memories were slowly trickling back without any conscious work on his part, the closer he came to his freedom the more fluid his thoughts.

They stood at the entrance for a moment until the nurse had time to say goodbye, hand Chin the pillow and wish Dan well with his temporary liberation. He reiterated he would be careful, as he had promised Bergman, and breathed a sigh of relief when Chin Ho finally pushed him through the doors and down the ramp to his waiting car.

Hearing the release of air the oriental detective said, "Don't get too comfortable, you're coming back soon!"

Danny smiled, "I know but _man_ it feels good to be outside!"

The air may have smelled good but it was also having the effect of tiring him out quickly and as Kelly manoeuvred the chair to the passenger door and opened it Dan stifled a yawn. At this rate he wasn't going to last ten minutes, he already needed to sleep.

"Last chance to go back inside Danny."

In answer to the question Williams rose with difficulty from his vehicular seat, wincing with pain as he used muscles he shouldn't and held onto the top of the door to avoid putting any pressure on his injured leg, his ribs grumbled as did every other part of his abused body and he inadvertently let out a distressed moan.

"Danno, you okay?" Chin flitted around him like a nervous parent knowing the younger man should be lying upstairs in bed not stumbling around on duty.

"Stop fussing Chin, it's my choice." Dan hissed, "I'll be fine just give me a second to get in."

"You're one pupule haole you know that bruddah!"

"So Steve tells me."

Kelly went around to the other side of the car and reaching inside the passenger side propped the pillow he was carrying on the back seat against the door. He returned to where Dan was plucking up the courage to get himself in and watched as sweat literally broke out on his friend's forehead.

"Need some help there?" Before waiting for an answer Chin moved the wheelchair to one side and, careful to avoid hurting Williams further, helped to fold him into the inadequate ambulance so he could half sit, half lie sideways on the long back seat. Danny's knuckles were white as fire lanced up and down him. "Ow - hell that hurts!" he couldn't help exclaiming as he tried sliding backwards and lifting his damaged leg up. Kelly got the other pillow from the wheelchair and tucked it carefully under Dan's thighs. He kept shaking his head each time Williams made small noises of complaint and finally, when the second-in-command was as far back as possible and leaning against the bolster, he popped the blanket over his friend, tutted, made sure Danny's loafer-clad feet were inside, tutted again and gently closed the door.

This was going to be a long ride.

-&-&-


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

"What do you mean there's someone outside with a gun?" Barlow asked his fleshy employee.

"How can I make something like that clearer boss?" Camomile asked with surprise, brushing a curl out of her mouth. "Man..in alley..with gun. And don't ask me what he's doing there 'cause I ain't got a clue!"

"Noah, go and see what's going on. Brett, just in case locate Johnson and Kapa – get them here and see who else is around. Make sure everyone is armed but don't shoot unless you have to. It could be nothing or it could be the cops, either way we need to be alert. I'm not having this balls up – not now, not so close!"

Noah rushed off without a word.

"On it boss." Brett acknowledged.

"Did I do good?" Camomile asked Brett seductively and, as he moved to go past, she ran a hand up the inside of his thigh, much to his pleasure.

"You did great, slut, now stop touching him up and let him get on with his job!" Barlow hissed.

With a moue of disappointment Camomile clicked her heels and followed Brett out of the room, giving the tall thug a quick pinch to his ass as she went before blowing a kiss back at Barlow in defiance. Rent growled and slung a leather bound dictionary at her from his desk top, almost catching her leg. "Do that again bitch and you're fired!"

Downstairs was eerily quiet. There were normally people milling around, call girls leaving their johns to sleep off their exertions in the few rooms that were set aside for that purpose and other employees of the club clearing up or preparing for the day's activities. Recalling that Joey Johnson closed up early the night before, Noah noted little movement save for a few bleary eyed and exhausted-looking customers and prostitutes like Camomile, counting out their share of green backs.

He walked down the hallway, gun at the ready and was just about to explore the alley when there was a thundering crash, a splinter of wood and four men burst into the back of the club brandishing hand guns. He automatically turned and fired, catching a blond in the leg. Backing up he covered himself with fire, retreating to the corner of the stairs ready to run if necessary. The men looked as though they meant business, just _what_ business Noah wasn't sure but he was taking no chances. He didn't get paid enough to get shot.

All four returned fire hitting one poor client, an elderly man, as he poked his head out into the corridor to see what the noise was about. The bullets caught him in the upper chest and neck, he staggered, grasping his wounds and fell bleeding into the hall. The scantily-clad woman in the room behind him screamed and slammed the door shut, locking it against the intruders and leaving her client to the mercy of whoever was outside. Noah decided Dodge wasn't a safe place to be and took the distraction as an opportunity to rush upstairs.

Barlow was there to greet him, the .38 he had retrieved from the attic in hand. The Derringer was not exactly the best weapon with which to face armed intruders but it was better than nothing. He backed up when Noah rushed towards him and with little time to think stated, "Get to McGarrett! If we can't get out of here we'll have to hold them off!"

More shots were fired in quick succession, ricocheting off walls and furniture. Noah went down as something hot hit him in the shoulder – he sprawled on the runner trying to recover from the shock of being plugged, clutching at his boss' pant legs for help. Barlow kicked him off in distaste.

Judging the situation to be more dangerous than he had realized, Rent ran, yelling out for Brett and the others. Noah lurched to his feet, stumbling along the hallway as the pain spread outward to his limbs and blood pooled across his shirt, he still held the gun - more were coming after him.

Three of the gun men explored downstairs, aiming to clear one floor before taking the rest of the building. More gunfire, people screaming, the sound of glass breaking and doors being kicked in. It all happened so fast no one had time to do anything.

A Chinese assassin was padding slowly up the stairs toward Noah, sure of his kill. He drew a bead on the injured man's retreating back but to Noah's immense relief Brett came to his aid, pulling him inside one of the second floor rooms and lining up an impressive shot that drilled a hole in the aggressor's forehead before he had time to kill anyone else. The small oriental fell back and bounced all the way down the stairs coming to a halt at the bottom and toppling a heavy Willow pattern china pot off a table. It dropped on top of him and up-ended a small-leafed fern onto his face. He was very dead.

"Thanks I owe you!" Noah said breathlessly, grateful that when the chips were down Brett would still look out for his partner. He clung onto Brett's good arm as they checked to see if the hall was clear before stepping out. "We uh better get upstairs, boss man's got a notion they're after McGarrett."

"Get down!!" Brett pushed his friend and dropped low, Noah yelped as his injured shoulder was slammed into the wall but still managed to get off a couple of shots of his own.

This time the person who saved their lives was Camomile. The poor girl had seen Brett drop and thought he was shot. Racing over to him she never saw the man who took her life until it was too late. Brett tried to save her but he was hampered by Noah who had inadvertently grabbed his broken wrist as he tried to rise, making Brett yell with pain.

"Christ Cam get back!" Brett shouted through his agony.

"Oh shit!" Came the unfortunate woman's exclamation as the first bullet spun her into her boyfriend's arms and pushed him to the floor with her weight, taking Noah with them. She sprawled inelegantly on top of him, plump bosom pressing into his face in a parody of love. Another shot, her body jerked and she lay still.

More gunshots and someone pulled the bleeding woman from them both as dark-eyed Joey Johnson finished off the wounded blond killer in their midst with what seemed like a hail of bullets. Brett was teary eyed as he bid the buxom girl farewell then tapped Joey on the shoulder telling him and Kapa to hold for as long as they could. He dragged Noah back upstairs in search of their boss.

Two down, two more to go and hopefully the bad guys still out numbered the _really_ bad guys.

& - & - &

"So where are we off to first Danny?" Chin Ho said as he drove from the hospital.

"Let's try back at the Marketplace Chin, perhaps something will occur to me if we use that as a starting point."

"Okay boss." Kelly said and turned to glance at the man lying along the back seat. Williams looked pale but happier to be on the job, it didn't stop the older man from worrying about him though. It also didn't help that every time he rounded a corner he heard a wince emanate from his passenger. Dan didn't mean to but he was gripping the leather tightly as the car jolted, despite Chin's best efforts to drive smoothly. It was like having his mother-in-law in the car with him, she always clutched the side of the door like she was going to fall out but at least Williams had good reason for it.

As they drove slowly along Dan became quiet. "Do you have any idea what you needed to be out here for bruddah?" Chin asked, breaking through the barrier of silence.

"Not really, just a feeling that something will occur that didn't before. It helps to be out of there, really it does."

"If you say so Danno."

"Yeah Chin. I'm thinking, trust me."

They drove along the back road to the International Marketplace and went in the rear entrance. For the first time both men saw the destruction the fire had wrought. Dan shivered as he looked at the blackened building that was once a restaurant. There wasn't much left of the original structure and some trees next to it had become victims of the flames too; charcoal stumps all that remained of what were once old and graceful plants. It was chilling to see the damage and even more disturbing to think that he could have been as burned as they were had it not been for Kono.

"Bad memories?" Chin asked as he saw the young man shudder.

Without replying to the question Dan said, "Let's get out of here." He closed his eyes briefly. "We need to get to go west, head back up to Kuhio and keep heading in that direction until we meet Kalakua Ave again."

"You sound pretty sure?"

"Fairly." He answered non-committally. Truth was he was struggling to recall much but some things were suggesting themselves as possibilities. As they drove he started a count in his head. The action of returning to the marketplace had given him the figure he sought, it wasn't an accurate means of telling because he had no direction finder but if he could keep it up they would at least have a rough timing and circumference. _Although at this rate probably a day too late, we could be going round in circles! _He thought bitterly.

"Right here….no…left!" Dan said as he wound the window down and heard the sound of a jackhammer. "I went past that building site - I'm sure, keep going straight." He kept the window down (even though doc would moan at him if he knew) in order to listen more closely to his surroundings.

Chin drove patiently, aware that this could all come to nothing but willing to go with the flow knowing that Kono, Duke and the others were still exploring other avenues.

After ten minutes of turning corners and bouncing along roads according to Williams' increasingly sure instructions but decreasingly coherent voice, Dan asked queasily, "Chin pull over for a second would you?"

There was a distressed note to the injured man's voice that Kelly didn't like, "Sure thing." He complied immediately, parking the car.

"Help me out!!" Dan exclaimed and hearing the desperation from his friend raced to the back door and opened it just in time for Williams to be ill into the road, thankfully avoiding his shoes. Danny retched a couple of times and Kelly felt so sorry for him, gently stroking the middle of his back, unsure what to do to help. Embarrassed and light-headed, the young man accepted the folded handkerchief that was proffered and wiped his mouth. He had a gray pallor and was holding his injured ribcage, the agony of being sick making him weep with pain. "Sorry." He whispered breathlessly and retched again, almost crying out.

"Nothing to be sorry for bruddah." Chin waited for the wheezing to stop before taking his supportive hand away. "Lets go back now Danno. Doc said you shouldn't be doing this, you need to rest!" Chin propped Williams back up and restored the pillow behind him that had slipped onto the floor of the car.

"Give me a second." Dan fought to right the world, head pounding and vision blurred but his mind was working overtime and despite his frailty he was recalling things in pieces. It was like the information had been filed away; drawers opening one by one, tipping out folders but not in alpha order.

"Pity the department budget doesn't run to an ambulance Danny – you'd be more comfortable!" Chin quipped, trying to make light of the situation.

Williams didn't answer, listening to what Kelly said suddenly sparked another thought, "Chin! Budgets and finances..that list..the one you said they were checking for that name,"

"What about it?"

"You said they were searching the list of financial suspects for Rent', but he might not be on that! He'll most likely be on the other list – those who have threatened McGarrett. If he's auctioning Steve he's the seller, not a buyer, so he may not need or have money!"

"You could be right!"

"Get them to check now…perhaps it's what we're looking for! There's one other thing – I recall music, really loud with people talking – lots of people. We could be looking for a public place like a bar or restaurant; in fact cross reference that with anyone who owned the restaurant at the Marketplace. Maybe that helps?"

Kelly closed the door, careful not to jar his friend and hurried to driver's window, stretching across to pick up the radio microphone, "Kelly to dispatch,"

"Central dispatch,"

"Put me through to Kalakua at Five-0."

"Patching you through."

A pause then, "Chin is dat you?"

"Yeah Kono, have you gone through that list of suspects for that guy's name yet?"

"Sure we're almost finished, I was going to start on the other one after this just in case, why?"

"Good! Danny thinks he'll be there, and cross reference with any restaurants, bars, clubs et cetera and the owners of the burned eatery."

"Okay, I call you back wiki-wiki if we find anything. Danno okay?"

Chin looked to the back seat and saw Dan's distressed face screwed up in pain, "Yeah he's okay." Kelly lied and Williams gave him a grateful nod.

"Good, we're working on it. You tell him to take care you hear?"

"Tell him yourself." Chin said and turned the radio so that Dan could speak to his friend.

"Hey bruddah, stay off your feet, you got work to do when you get back here!"

"Thanks Kono, just find Steve for me and I'll be fine!"

Kono chuckled, "Okay man, gotta go."

Chin got back in the car and started the engine. "You want me to drive you back now?" he asked, eyeing his colleague in the rear-view mirror.

"No, but I'd be grateful if we can stay here for a few minutes longer, just while I get my breath back." Danny asked, wiping the tears off his cheeks

& - & - &

Steve hadn't a clue what was happening. He heard screams and gunshots but for a moment wasn't sure if he was dreaming or if it was really happening. As he was pulled from an uncomfortable doze, his senses were on full alert, straining to hear anything that might give him a clue as to the situation.

He grit his teeth and pulled at the tethers, feeling completely helpless and desperate to know what was going on. He didn't have to wait long, as the shots became more frequent and the sounds came closer he heard a key turn in the lock and the light came on. Thomas Barlow, his plump cheeks flushed with exertion, glared at his captive, brow furrowed with concern.

"Barlow! What's happening?" McGarrett asked as his eyes adjusted to the light and he struggled in his bonds. Rent turned to peer through the door, watching the corridor beyond. Steve noticed he moved the key to the inside; the man was obviously scared.

"I don't know yet." Came the honest response.

"What's the matter, one of your trusted fraternity double dealing? Decided they didn't like paying?" Steve laughed dryly. "Too bad! Why don't you call a cop?"

Rent trained his gun on McGarrett, unamused by the inappropriate humor. "You talk too much McGarrett. We're dealing with them so don't get any ideas you're out of hot water, don't forget we're all that stands between you and those bullets downstairs so shut up and let us do this our way or I'll shoot you myself!"

"You're sweating so badly your finger would slip off the trigger!"

"I said SHUT UP!"

"How long do you think you have? Five minutes, maybe ten? Is your gun even loaded? It's over. No one's going to pay for something they can take – you advertised a sale and now you have shoplifters. Give it up Barlow, call the police and let us handle this."

Furious, Barlow thumped across the floorboards and backhanded McGarrett, slapping his head back against the wall with jarring force. He felt his jaw creak from the surprisingly strong blow and his bottom lip trickled blood.

"He promised me a million! No one is taking that away from me!!"

Steve ran a tongue around his mouth, tasting iron and felt sickened by it. "Who? Who promised you that kind of money? You're a fool if you believe them. I may be a thorn in everyone's side Barlow but I'm not worth that kind of money, not when every two bit hood in Oahu would happily be in on the kill for a thousand bucks! Your client could get rid of me easy; he just needs to say the word bruddah. All you've managed to do is corral me for some fat shark to finish and rip you off!"

"He wouldn't do that to me. He promised me! You'll find out soon enough – you'll see - we'll repel boarders and he will still pay, he has to!"

"Well don't hold your breathe, you haven't got much time left to use it from the sounds of what's happening downstairs! Why not let me go? You might just save your miserable hide that way."

Rent was becoming increasingly agitated, in the back of his mind he knew McGarrett was right, he'd been had. "You cops are all the same, you think we're stupid! It's not us – it's YOU, you make trouble for honest businessmen – I'd do you for free if it wasn't so lucrative to sell you. You AND that pig Williams! He's next on the list – all part of the deal!"

Steve jolted at the mention of Danny's name. If Barlow was referring to him in a future context perhaps he was still alive. That gave him hope. "You kill Williams or let them take me mister and there will be so much heat in these islands not one of you will be able to ask the time of day without being grassed up! That's why no one's succeeded before, they're all scared of the consequences and with good reason."

Before Barlow had time to respond, Brett pushed through the door accompanied by an obviously ailing Noah who was sagging badly on his arm. "What the hell happened?!" Barlow inquired as the two stumbled into the room.

"Two of 'em are dead, at least two more in the building. Joey, Luke and Kapa are trying to hold them off. I dunno boss, there might be more!"

Rent mopped his forehead and mouth anxiously with a handkerchief, this was getting out of hand. "Whose men are they?" He asked.

Noah shook his head and cradled his damaged arm to his chest. "No idea. They just burst in the back, we need to get out of here. What are we going to do with him?" He asked staring at Steve.

"Let me go?" McGarrett offered.

"No one asked you!" Rent spat back.

"Yeah, give him to them!" Brett said angrily. "He's not worth it, we're going to die!"

"What's gotten into you? You're not a coward. He's too valuable, I won't give him up!"

"Cam's dead." Noah stated flatly as if that explained his partner's state of mind. He sank to the floor, unable to stand any longer.

Barlow backed down a little, "Ah. Well that's a shame but I won't let it ruin our deal." He said unsympathetically, "Brett get back out there and make sure you polish off the other two. I want results! We'll hold the fort here."

Steve snorted in disgust, "What fort? You must be mad, you can't hold an attic, they'll just send more men. There's no way out except to give up. With all that gun play the police won't be far behind and that pathetic door won't keep anyone out! Face it you're finished!"

"McGarrett's right boss. There's no escape from up here we need to get to the fire escape!"

"Don't you think they've got that route covered? And _don't_ listen to him he's trying to make trouble. I'm the one who's in charge not him!!"

"Your logic is flawed Barlow, I'm not the one trying to make trouble; it's over – even your hired hands know it."

"Gag him!"

Brett didn't make a move to comply with the order, "No. This is bullshit, hand the cop over. We need to get out of here. I'm not dying because of him OR you!"

"That's the wrong decision, I've had it with you all - if you don't do as I say RIGHT NOW I'll shoot you myself."

McGarrett could feel the tension escalating between the two men but wasn't sure what would transpire or how he could diffuse the situation.

"You wouldn't dare, not in front of witnesses!?"

"Try me – he won't be around long enough to testify, what have I got to lose?"

Brett was fast but amazingly Thomas Barlow was faster and the tall man found a shining .38 leveled at his forehead, business end pressed into the skin before he could get his gun to waist level. The club owner looked feverish, pushed to his limits by the discussion with McGarrett and the lack of obedience from his lackey crew.

"Boss no," Noah said behind him, all but forgotten in the heated exchange.

"Barlow don't be stupid. You need him. There's no time for this!" McGarrett said, aware that they had no time before they were overwhelmed by whatever force was out there.

He just hoped the cavalry were on their way.

"Noah get Brett's gun." Rent ordered.

"I ah…I don't think I can boss." The young man said, meaning he hadn't the strength to stand let alone do anything so physical.

The dapper man spun on his wounded henchman, all he heard was another ordered being disobeyed, another tear in the fabric of his organization, another block to his million dollar goal. He was confused and unable to make decisions any longer, no one said no' to him; it was inconceivable and the straw too many that broke the camel's back, "Another one defying me? Well mister let's see if this teaches you a lesson! You disobeyed my orders so say goodbye stupid." He raised his gun, bullet slipping into the breach.

McGarrett shouted, "NO DON'T!" But Barlow was past listening.

With awful finality a shot echoed through the room.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

"Attention all units in the vicinity of North Pauahi Street. 417S in progress armed suspects inside. The Phantom club, possible casualties."

"Central, this is Kelly and Williams, Five-0. We're heading in that direction, will respond."

As soon as Chin spoke the words he regretted it, turning to his passenger he began an apology, "Sorry Danny, I forgot. I'll cancel that, plenty of other units to respond."

Williams stopped him before he could pick the mic up again, "No Chin, I'm okay. Let's go see what's going on."

"Don't think we should bruddah," He said, looking at the sheen of perspiration on his colleague's face and the way he was clutching his bad leg, "you're plenty sick. I should be getting you back to the doc!"

Pressing himself back as far as he could on the seat Danny was trying not fade out on Kelly, determination the only thing keeping him from curling up into a ball and feeling sorry for himself. He couldn't shake the feeling they were close.

"Look, I know you think you're doing Steve some good by being out here but it's not your fault if you can't help."

Williams clenched his jaw at that, "Just do as I say will you?!" Although inwardly he regretted his harsh tone he just didn't have the strength to apologize.

Chin shook his head and turning back started the car, he glanced up into the rear view mirror once more and saw his young friend's eyes had closed with the pain. "You and Steve competing for the title of most stubborn cop now?" he tutted, "Okay since we're close we'll take a look but after that you're back to bed deal?"

"Please Chin just drive." Came the exhausted reply.

Kelly radioed Kono to tell him they were responding to the call only to find the Hawaiian detective echoed his sentiments regarding Williams and after a string of very colorful Hawaiian words issued forth from the big guy's mouth starting with pupule haole' Chin had to cut him off. Danny looked suitably surprised but understood they both had his best interests at heart. If they only realized he had McGarrett's.

"Sorry Danny." Chin offered as he pulled out into the traffic.

"It's okay Chin, I'd probably say the same in his place."

Driving fast meant driving less smoothly and Kelly was all too aware of the discomfort he was causing Williams. He tried cornering more slowly but years of conditioning meant he was programed to get to a scene swiftly. It hurt the young man and he knew it.

As the view slipped past the window, Danny was tuning into the sounds and smells once more and trying to keep his stomach from churning over. Somehow it all felt familiar to him, but he knew that was improbable; he had been in the trunk of the car and whilst he kidded himself he was doing a fine job of recalling the journey the truth was he was pretty much incapable of telling anything about the route. It was time to admit that he was never going to find his friend.

"We can go back after this." Dan said bleakly, and thought he heard a sigh of relief come from the driver's seat.

"Sure Danno, will do."

It wouldn't mean the others would do anything less to find McGarrett, it just meant his closest friend couldn't be there to help bring him home.

&-&-&-&-&

McGarrett found himself staring into glassy, lifeless eyes as the sound of the gunshot stopped reverberating around the attic. Noah was dead, a clean shot to the head. He was sprawled at Steve's feet, soaked with blood. The Five-0 chief was disgusted at the waste of life but enough of a realist to understand he could not have stopped Barlow from pulling the trigger; the man was tipping over the edge.

"You murdering bastard!" Brett yelled at him. 'What did you do that for?!" It wasn't like he was best friends with his colleague but seeing him shot down in cold blood was a shock.

Barlow wasn't exactly sure why he'd done it, perhaps it was simply to show everyone who was in charge, whatever the reason it was done - now they had to get away.

"Now do you understand?" Rent said feverishly, "I'M in charge here – ME, not you or McGarrett, ME!"

"More blood on your hands Barlow! This time you're going down and I'll be there to turn the key."

The club owner laughed, "You think you're invincible, you and you're squealing lieutenant, but you're not. I have a fee to collect and no one is going to stop me! Help me untie him." He ordered Brett as he waved the gun.

"Or what, you'll shoot me too?" Brett forced himself to appear calm, the noise outside making him tense, he could see the house of cards wobbling before his very eyes and part of him just wanted to cut his losses and get out.

"Oh you know I will! Stay loyal Brett boy and you will still collect, the alternative scenario is lying on the floorboards. Now get him on his feet!"

Despite his temper, the younger man stuck his gun in his waist band and helped, one handed, to pull the ropes from around Steve's legs before gesturing for him to get up. All the time Rent had the Derringer pointed in the detective's face.

McGarrett lurched unsteadily to his feet, head spinning and ribs protesting as he did so, he reached out and steadied himself on the wall. " You can't use me as a bargaining chip."

"Sure we can, you're what they're looking for, not us. We give them what they want and we get to live, I'd call that a bargain, _mister_ cop!" Brett snorted with bravado.

"You're as stupid as your boss! Consider your options very carefully, those people downstairs won't let you live and neither will he, not if you cross him!" Seeing a chink in their relationship Steve was trying to force a wedge into it just in case he could crack one of them. He figured Barlow was too far gone but Brett…, "The police are on their way. Give yourself up to me and I'll vouch for you, go with him and you're a walking dead man."

"Just where do you get off giving orders McGarrett!?" Barlow barked. He could see confusion cross his accomplice's face and was not pleased. "Hey, that's enough talk let's go! Hands where I can see them and don't try anything because you know I won't hesitate to shoot you!"

Stepping aside to let Steve out first, Barlow none-too-gently prodded McGarrett out of the narrow doorway.

Grateful to see the shredded sunlight pouring into the hallway, Steve was pushed along through motes of glittering dust; annoyed at the continual pushing. Gritting his teeth he resisted the urge to try something - the manhandling was seriously angering him. With a gun trained on his back and more weapons below, he had very little choice in the matter. He needed some kind of plan.

Doyle Weston's men - determined and dangerous - seized the two first floors of the club without much trouble. The top floor was their goal now, the only place the Five-0 chief could be. Joey Johnson gave up, dropped his weapon and was shot where he stood. Barlow's last man, Kapa, died crawling out of the front steps to get help. All was silent save the occasional sob from the girls downstairs or moan from the wounded.

Despite the patently clear intention to steal the merchandise from him, Barlow was determined to extract his money and throw McGarrett to the wolves. Time was running out before the police arrived but this was one party he wanted to control.

Heavy footsteps trod the creaking boards below and a voice called up, "Barlow your price is too high – I've come to get McGarrett!"

Brett forced the detective ahead of him and, using his body as a shield, they reached the head of the steep steps. Steve felt the business end of a gun pointed in the small of his back. He looked down but could only see the bottom halves of three men in suits. One intriguingly wore two-toned cream and brown spatz that looked expensive beneath tailored beige pants but he could see no more - he assumed that this was the mysterious buyer.

Barlow stood to one side, flat against the moisture-laden brickwork. He was vaguely nauseated at the sound of smacking wet lips from his fellow criminal and just wanted to shoot Weston between his weasel-like eyes. 'I have him!" Barlow replied. "You want him, I want my money!"

"My men are everywhere, I can do as I please. You're a worm Barlow, nothing but a second-rate, narcissistic nobody – you never were anything – even your parents knew that!"

"Don't you talk about my parents! You have no right to talk about my parents!!" Weston had hit a nerve.

Bubbling laughter crackled in the air as the criminal enjoyed taunting Rent, "Why would you think I would pay for McGarrett when you had him wrapped up like a gift on Christmas morning for me? You're small time Barlow now send him down, there's a good boy. "

The man was positively gleeful and McGarrett thought he recognized the serpent-like voice as that of someone he had been trying to put away for a very long time, but he couldn't be sure. He was unable to see the face, hidden as it was behind the plain wooden balustrades but he could smell the man's pungent aftershave from where he stood. Whoever it was could see him standing at the head of the stairs as plain as day, and for some reason that made Steve's skin crawl.

Barlow's balding head appeared from behind the corner, he was red faced and jittery, "My money!! You promised me money!"

"No payoff and no hope of getting out of here alive unless I say so! Consider yourself at the mercy of a superior intellect!" More throaty laughter, laced with spittle and evil intentions, traveled up the staircase. Barlow kicked the wall and cursed loudly.

Sirens could be heard in the distance and McGarrett said a soundless prayer of thanks to whatever bystander had called it in. "Hear that?" Steve shouted in interruption, "That's the sound of the good guys coming. You might want to consider leaving right now while you still have a chance!" Brett jabbed him in the ribs and the sudden pain forced the air to expel from his lips with an agonized gasp. He almost toppled forward down the steps.

"Oh bravo! Nice try McGarrett, I have no intention of being caught, besides, with you as a hostage no one would dare shoot!"

Clenching his jaw, Steve put the pain aside to comment with conviction, "You want to bet? My men will nail you as soon as you walk out of here, they won't hesitate after all you've done!" He was stalling for time and Weston knew it.

"Well in that case I supposed we should shoot you now and be done with it!"

-&-&-&-&

It wasn't long before HPD were breathing down their necks. As police units began blocking off the area, armed officers were surveying the scene. With three floors to cover they needed to get men on the roof to work their way into the building but with cars parked in the alleyway leading to the fire stairs it wasn't clear if the vehicles contained more gunmen ready to ambush them and the roof, therefore, was temporarily off limits.

"Best to stay here Danny." Chin said concerned as the car screeched to a halt next to the other units. His passenger was looking green about the gills but there was no time to think about that with lives in danger, "I'll go see what's going on."

Williams could only nod, lost in his own world he found himself staring out at the building as Chin, bent low for cover, went to talk to Duke Lukela and get the low down on the situation. Three storeys tall, a club, gunshots, in the general direction they were heading – all of it connected with Williams memories – it was too much of a coincidence. As things began sliding into place, the radio crackled, it was Kono and it sounded urgent.

It hurt to move but Dan knew he couldn't leave the radio unanswered. Easing his leg off the seat, he tried not to put pressure on the injured limb as he leaned over the front and answered the call, "Williams here Kono go ahead."

"Danny, you okay? Where's Chin?"

"Fine. Chin's with Duke checking things out, what have you got?"

"Just as you said bruddah, one Thomas J Barlow, aka Rent; gambling and prostitution. Comfortably off but by no means wealthy, threatened Steve a couple of times, pretty serious but nothing we could hold him for. Barlow owns a nightclub and get this - ,"

_Click click_ the last pieces fit, and Danny's pulse began racing, "I don't need to Kono, I already know – The Phantom right?"

Kalakua whistled "Right on the money! Steve's there, he's got to be!"

"Yeah, make sure the other units know not to take any chances with Steve's life, I'll tell Chin."

"Don't do anything stupid Danno you hear?"

"I hear, mahalo."

Groaning with effort, Williams opened the car door.

-&-&-&-&

"Hey, the place is crawling with cops, we've got to make a run for it!" One of Weston's men shouted from below.

"Not without McGarrett, I've waited a long time for this. We leave when I say so!"

With the brief distraction it was now or never. Steve twisted round and made his move, "That's what you think!" Catching Brett off guard he grabbed his hand and bashed it against the wall until he dropped the weapon then heaved the man down the stairs. Yelping as he fell, Weston's men fired in rapid succession at the moving target coming towards them. Brett was hit multiple times as he tumbled and bumped his way to an inelegant end three quarters of the way down. Finally joining his friend in death, Brett's leg got caught in the railings; stuck at an awkward angle it would take more than a few seconds to free his body so that the stairs were unblocked. Seconds that McGarrett needed to affect an escape.

Barlow, knowing he was a target now and completely outclassed with just a .38, grabbed his deceased employee's downed revolver before Steve could get to it then ran for the only way out, which was precisely where McGarrett was also headed.

The small window access way was hardly compliant with fire regulation standards but it served its purpose and with a rough shove Barlow pushed the glazed frame open wide enough to allow him to step out onto the rickety iron stairs. It was a tight squeeze for his rotund body and he loathed heights but he was determined to save his hide, if not his fortune.

McGarrett, mindful of the fact that he was unarmed and Barlow wasn't, waited for the man to sense freedom before he tried tackling him from behind for the gun. If he could grab the weapon and get them down to safety, the rest of the units could sweep the building and help the wounded without worrying about him.

When he got outside Steve was suddenly reminded of similar stairs he had seen Danny tied to and shivered in the warm air. Very soon he would find out how his second-in-command was, assuming he got out alive. Never far from his mind, locating Danny was his first duty – after subduing a murderer and kidnapper!

Their escape route was moving unnervingly with the extra weight and McGarrett feared it might give way if he attempted anything too physical on the rusting platform but he also knew time to tip toe was not a luxury he could afford. Lower down, Barlow was clumsy and slow, also feeling the movement beneath and the short man jolted as he heard Steve's feet above taking the stairs two at a time, heedless of the danger. Looking up, Rent took aim.

-&-&-&-&

On hearing more shots from the second floor Williams, moving on pure adrenalin only, had ordered Kelly and Lukela to take the building. He was unwilling to risk more lives, especially with their boss in there, assuming McGarrett wasn't already a casualty. Dan tried not to think about that very real possibility, he was having a hard enough time focusing on standing upright, without apportioning any of his waning strength to an emotional cataclysm. They had a possible hostage situation developing and needed to jump on it before it got out of hand.

Knowing Williams was hurting and unarmed, Chin insisted on taking over. Danny waited until the capable officers got into position before making his way slowly back to the Sedan, unsure how much longer he could hold on. His vision was blurring every now and then and the localized painkillers were wearing off faster than he anticipated - his pain was real and intensifying.

Fearing for his friend's life as well as those of the officers storming the club, he turned back to survey the scene. Williams heard a noise from the alley and looking up saw, to his immense relief, McGarrett crouching on the fire escape at the top of the building. He was alive! It was the first time he had seen his friend since the explosion and only then did he feel that his world was knitting back together but Steve was in danger, someone was aiming at him and McGarrett was a sitting duck. Where were the officers he had assigned to the back? He was sure they were there a moment ago.

Thinking they must have gone inside through the service entrance something inside Danny snapped; he was angry and desperate. McGarrett needed his help and with no officer available it was up to him. He had no weapon and was in no physical condition to tackle anyone but he couldn't stand by and watch his brother murdered before his eyes.

Danny began hobbling towards the cars parked in the alley, unsure just what he could do to save Steve, there was not time to go for backup. He fought down the scream that wanted to free itself from his throat as the torn muscles in his leg vied for poll position with the agony in his broken ribs. A red haze, real or imagined, haloed his cornea but he willed his body to move faster not giving in to the severity of his injuries. He wished he had his police special. Barlow had taken his and no one had thought to bring his back up piece to the hospital; to all intents and purposes there would have been no need for him to be armed in bed but now he felt naked without it. All he had was distraction.

Wiping his palms on the front of his tracksuit pants he edged forward. As he got closer he heard the man speak and Dan, recognizing the sarcastic tones of his kidnapper, knew that he was seeing Thomas Barlow for the first time.

"Don't come any closer McGarrett, stay right where you are!" Rent ordered. "You cost me a million and now you're going to die!"

Steve heard noises from inside but resisted the urge to look behind him, concentrating instead on the lethal weapon pointed at him. More shots and he assumed the cavalry had begun to take back the club, offering a big enough distraction to those following him that they gave up to fight elsewhere. At least that was one problem taken care of, now all he needed was to find cover in a cover-free zone!

Reaching the base of the stairs and leaning heavily on a tinted black vehicle, Danny shouted anxiously "BARLOW! Give it up, you're not going anywhere! Drop the weapon."

"Danno!" McGarrett's vocal box was tight with emotion as he said the name but when he saw how white his friend looked above the neckline of the red shirt and the face covered with burn cream it was like looking at a totally different person and it worried him. He could see Williams was gravely ill and yet there he was, large as life and trying to save his.

"Come to join the party Mister Williams? How good of you oh, and unarmed too I see. My you do look pale!" Barlow swung the gun between the detectives, covering both.

As Rent spoke Steve took a few more steps toward the criminal. They were past the second floor now and if necessary McGarrett would leap on the man, even if it meant bringing the structure down on top of them. He wouldn't hesitate if the Barlow showed any sign of pulling the trigger on Danno.

"There are cops everywhere, it's no use. Surrender to us and we'll give you a fair hearing."

Rent laughed, his face was almost purple with effort and he knew it wouldn't be long before Williams' prophecy came true. "But _I'M_ the one with the gun – should _I_ be saying that?"

Two more steps. Dan moved too, bravely leaving his cover to get closer to the action.

"Williams is right Barlow, give it up. You won't get far before you're caught. Like I said before, it's over."

Danny glanced over his shoulder and noted with relief that Duke and some of the other HPD men were dragging out a couple of gunmen from the front of the building and others were helping wounded and hysterical women. Ambulances began arriving and as they pulled up Chin Ho Kelly and two officers rounded the corner into the alley. Sizing up the situation immediately Chin made them stand back but train their rifles on the perpetrator.

"Danny, Steve, you okay?" Chin hollered from a distance.

"Yeah Chin, just discussing surrender with our friend here." McGarrett offered lightly.

"SURRENDER? SURRENDER?! No one is surrendering, I have you both to thank for that. You and your boy wonder here. I think it's about time we left – together. Get them back McGarrett, order those cops away from here!"

"Uh-huh, no one is listening to you any more Barlow. You're not going anywhere but jail." Steve assured him.

"So you don't think I'm serious, perhaps I should show you, like I showed Noah eh?" Barlow said, the hurt in his voice real.

"I think you're serious Barlow - seriously twisted!" Dan, noting the manic edge to Rent's tone sought to further undermine his balance. He wasn't sure quite what the man meant about Noah but he recognized the name and a chill went through him as he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Barlow would put a bullet in McGarrett and he couldn't let that happen, not on his watch. As he goaded the man Steve carefully eased his way downstairs, face a mask of concentration. Williams continued, "Is that the best you can do? You're small time, you couldn't even organize a sale. No wonder your fellow criminals don't take you seriously!"

At the entrance to the alley, Chin was watching with growing concern, knowing that the second-in-command was gambling on a distraction, but he could see Barlow's face and this cornered rabbit could very well turn out to be a tiger. If Danny wasn't careful his plan would backfire, literally. "If he makes a move and you have a clear shot, go for it." Kelly said under his breath to the officers at his side. Both men nodded.

_Careful Danno_, McGarrett thought as he watched his officer stake himself out. Another couple of steps and he could take him.

Danny was shaking, the situation having a serious affect on his ability to remain conscious, he couldn't let himself cave in now, he had to distract the man long enough for Steve or the sharpshooters to take him down. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue? You were vocal enough when you were branding me with your cigars and when you left me to die in that inferno! You're a coward, nothing but a two bit hustler and pimp trying out for the big time, you can't even torture properly. Where are your thugs now Barlow? Did they run away or was it you who killed them? You failed, you will lose everything because of your stupidity, how does that feel?!"

"I haven't failed! I have a million dollars coming to me! I have my empire, the Phantom is mine. I earned it with blood and I won't let you take it!!"

McGarrett was close enough now to make his move. But the increasingly peevish man had noticed and swiftly rounded the gun on him, which was precisely what Williams didn't want. The Five-0 Chief stood deadly still, the moment a knife edge.

"You're wrong Barlow, no one wants to take Phantom from you but you have to pay for what you've done. Give me the gun." Steve said and held out his hand.

Danny couldn't breathe.

Rent took a yellow silk handkerchief out of his pocket and swiped it across his glistening brow, "No..no..no no..no!! This is what it was all about, ridding Hawaii of you and your sidekick. Without you we can all be rich! I was going to get someone else to do it but I see now I should have done it all along. I was wrong…but I can change that."

Waving the revolver Barlow was going to pull the trigger, Danny knew it and Steve knew it, he just hoped the men holding the rifles understood it too.

"Then why don't you do it Barlow…kill me, I'm an easy target – your contract failed, I'm still alive! If you're correcting your mistakes here I am!"

"Danno NO!!" Steve couldn't believe what his friend was doing. "Barlow he doesn't mean it!"

Williams wanted the attention on him not his friend, "Sure I do, I mean it – you can't even order a hit on a cop. You're a failure Barlow!"

"Don't listen to him, listen to me!" McGarrett countered.

Back and forth, back and forth. Rent's heart was pounding and he wasn't sure what to do. It was suddenly all so confusing. Right now his plans were being undermined. He wanted to kill McGarrett but he wanted to get the money from Weston too and the curly haired cop was right, he had failed. Weston wanted Williams dead and perhaps that's why he turned on him and tried to steal his merchandise. Because the hit went wrong!

Chin shouted out, "Barlow drop your weapon NOW or we will shoot!"

"Yes…no… I don't know…I think….I think Williams is right!" He turned to Danno. "He wanted you dead and I failed but I won't fail a second time. This time I'll kill you myself!" Danny found himself staring down the barrel of the revolver, had he not been injured perhaps he could have done something about it but in his condition he had no time to react.

"NO!!" Steve flung himself at Rent, grappling the man just as the gun went off, it was a desperate attempt and although Barlow's aim was spoiled, the shot still found its mark in living tissue. Despite his own injuries McGarrett was like a man possessed as the fury of what had been done to his 2-I-C flooded his mind, the tackle pushed them both over and Steve yelled out as he bashed himself repeatedly on the railings.

Danny spun round from the force of the impact and fell against the bonnet of the car, blood spraying from a wound to his shoulder. His bad leg collapsed heavily under him and the world began spinning. He felt the heat of the bullet pierce his skin but the shock of his other injuries momentarily protected him from the pain. As he slid down he saw images in slow motion, fuzzy shapes that slowly moved out of focus to become blobs of color, the scarlet haze was there again and this time he knew it was real. "Chin, help Steve…!" Was all he managed before falling back inelegantly on the ground, too exhausted to even pass out. The shapes disappeared and a canvas of baby blue took their place. He heard the noises close by but everything was of little consequence to him, save the burning need to help his friend and the knowledge that it was his fault in the first place.

McGarrett was too close to Barlow for the officers to get a clear shot, all they could do was watch helplessly as the two men fell wrestling down the steps of the fire escape. They ran toward the scene, determined to untangle the pair who were now fighting. McGarrett, furious and in obvious pain was on top the portly Barlow and punching him in the face, "You hurt him again, you slime! How does it feel to taste some of your own medicine eh…? This is payback for Danno!"

"Stop! Someone get him off me, he's mad!" Rent squeaked and flailed ineffectually, terrified at the angry man attacking him, his nose was bloody and he had a split lip which bothered him on a subliminal level because of his cigar-smoking habit.

"Steve, stop! Boss leave him be!" Kelly urged as other officers rushed into the fray and helped to separate the two. Only when he was satisfied that a panting and enraged McGarrett was safely contained and Barlow in custody did he turn his attention to the fallen detective.

Dan lay at an angle in front of the car, he was barely conscious, staring up at the sky beyond and the ground beneath him pooling with thick blood. Chin bent down and felt for a pulse and was gratified to notice it was strong beneath his fingertips. "Get a stretcher over here wiki-wiki!!" he shouted. "Danny, you're gonna be okay bruddah. Now will you go back to the hospital?"

Dan managed a wan smile, "Think so." A finger reached out to touch Kelly's hand, "Steve safe?" he asked.

"Yeah Danny, Steve's safe."

"Good."

Williams' thigh wound had also re-opened and his pant leg was becoming stickier by the moment. Pressing a handkerchief to the more serious of the two injuries, Kelly found himself eased aside as Steve, wheezing badly and cradling his damaged ribs, knelt down next to Danny and lifted his head onto this lap. Smoothing the pale cheeks with a shaking hand he bent over his friend's face and stared into the shocky cerulean eyes. He himself looked for all the world as though he had been in a bar fight but he was still prepared to tell his officer off, "That was a stupid thing you did Danno! Just wait 'til you get back to work!" he said jokingly between labored breaths. He was grateful beyond belief to finally get to touch and see his kaikaina; twice Williams had saved his life – and that was just this week.

"Sorry." Danny whispered.

"For what my friend?" McGarrett's tone was hushed.

"Letting you down. You okay?"

Steve squeezed Williams' uninjured hand, marveling at how unselfish he was and how proud to be a friend of Dan Williams, "Yes, I'm fine, just a bit busted up and as for letting me down - you never have and you never will!"

The ambulance men were there ready to give first aid and take him to hospital. As they took over putting pressure on the shoulder wound, Danny groaned and his eyes began to glaze over. "I didn't mean to cry out…sorry…Steve.." he said at last but bordering on unconsciousness, uttered no more.

Steve stood up, sniffed and wiped a hand across his eyes, aware that he was giving his men gossip for the canteen but he didn't care, he was too focused on the man being gently lifted onto the stretcher. At first he wasn't sure what Williams meant then it dawned on him that Danno blamed himself for his kidnapping. They would have a lot to discuss later.

"How many dead?" Steve asked, trying to bring his mind back to the present and mindful that he had heard screams during the siege.

"Too many. Ten dead; six shooters, two customers, two callgirls, and the rest were injured or unharmed. A fine mess to clear up."

McGarrett simply nodded, far too tired to even think like a cop.

"Come on Steve, you look beat. They'll take you both to hospital, get you checked out again. Let Duke, Kono and I handle this, you two get better." Chin said kindly and was surprised to hear a strangled sob from his boss. McGarrett was close to collapse from the emotional and physical rollercoaster he had been through and for once in his life he was relinquishing control of a serious situation completely to his men. He and Danno were victims here from the bombing to the final fight and it was all he could do to stagger behind Dan's stretcher to the waiting ambulance.

On the threshold and just before they closed the door after loading Williams in, Steve asked, "The other man, did you arrest him?"

"Which other man?"

"The one who won the auction? These were his men who hit the club."

"Didn't look like no big boss amongst the ones we arrested Steve."

McGarrett looked back at the Phantom, "Are you sure?" he asked, concerned that the more dangerous foe had got away.

"Sure, we covered it from top to bottom, no one in or out!"

"Well someone did and I want to know who!"

Just then a call came in on Chin's radio, it was dispatch with a patch from Queen's hospital. Doctor Bergman was as good as his word, "Chin where's Dan? You promised him back here ages ago! Do I have to come and get you?"

"Yeah sorry Doc, look I can safely say Danno's on his way back to you any minute now but Doc, you'd better get surgery ready he er…had an accident!"

Beside him, listening to the conversation and the irate mumbling that Chin was trying to block with his hand, McGarrett smirked. "Just wait till I turn up as well, he's going to have a fit!"


	16. Chapter 16

AUTHOR'S NOTES;

A big mahalo (thanks) to everyone who reviewed this story and my other one on . I really appreciate your kind encouragement and will be happy to carry on with more stories including, I hope, sequels to both this one and What Will Be! Here (for now?) is the final chapter.

CHAPTER 16

"Sshh, can't you be more quiet, Danno's asleep!"

Steve McGarrett, on a rare whim of the hospital staff, was sharing a room with his second-in-command. Dan had been admitted for the gunshot wound and treated in ICU before being moved down to the recovery ward where the official Five-0 physician, Doc Bergman could keep an eye on both men, caring for each according to their needs.

McGarrett was acting like a Rottweiler whenever anyone came in the room and disturbed Williams' rest, insisting that his friend needed to recover in peace. This time it was the duty nurse he had the gall to bark at under his breath and she gave him her best impersonation of a feminist at a strip club as she fussed over the sheets on Steve's bed and pulled the blinds down ready for the night. He was sure she would lace his next meal with something disgusting in retaliation.

It wouldn't be long before the lead detective would be discharged (much to the relief of the nursing staff) and he was making the most of this precious time watching over his friend. He was torn between desperately wanting to return to work, despite Bergman's insistence that he wasn't ready, and wanting to stay at Danny's side. At least here he could be of some support to the man who had put himself in jeopardy to save his life.

The bullet had been removed from Dan's shoulder and his leg wound attended to but all told Williams was a mess and whilst lucky that the ambulance was on the scene when he was wounded, it was still very much in the lap of the gods as to how long it would take him to recover - but recover he would. The shock of all his injuries alone was enough to keep him there for a long time. At least here, six short feet from the bed next to him, Steve could watch his friend breathing; simply knowing he was alive was a tremendous comfort. He genuinely feared that he would never see Danno again and that was enough to make Steve turn on his aching ribs to lie awkwardly in order to continue his vigil. Each time it was suggested he would be better lying on his back he complied, but turned again as soon as the nurse was gone. It was like the IV tube leading from Danny's arm was linked to them both.

McGarrett found it hard to sleep with the noise of the machines beeping out their continuous signal, he tried pushing it to the back of his mind in order to relax as best he could. Too many things were bothering him about the whole incident. The explosion for one. They still hadn't discovered who killed Honu and planted the bomb that had almost taken their lives and, equally worrying, was the disappearance of the highly scented, Spatz-clad man at the bottom of the staircase; the man with the slobbering tone. Like trying to recognize Barlow before, it would come back to him eventually – if he had to go round personally and test every criminal's aftershave to do so!

Thomas Barlow was round the twist, according to Manicote he was claiming all kinds of harassment had taken place, not just because of Steve's attack after he shot Danny he also stated categorically that Williams was to blame for him losing a million dollars and that the State, being Dan's employers, should compensate him for his loss, no less. The DA and lawyers would have a field day with the case.

As soon as the nurse disappeared, Steve shifted painfully onto his side, tucked the hard pillow under his bruised head and studied the still, sleeping form next to him. It was hard not to like Dan Williams – intelligent, courageous, dedicated, hard working, loyal, kind, witty, good looking - he was every woman's dream but here, in the quiet moments when Steve was alone with him he had to admit he was over-awed at times by the selfless acts of bravery on his behalf. Friendship like theirs was a once in a lifetime affair and each time McGarrett came close to losing that it tore at his heart. Cop or no cop, a partner was someone you relied on to watch your back and help you out in a crisis and, yet again, Danny proved himself a partner un-equalled in Steve's books. He just hoped his friend knew how much he valued him.

"Hello, sleepy head!" Steve said, suddenly aware that Danny was looking at him from half-closed lids. "I was just thinking about you. How are you feeling Danno?"

Williams blinked rapidly, his eyes adjusting to the light. It was faintly unnerving to wake up and find your boss staring at you but inwardly it made him smile, with Steve there he knew he'd be fine.

"You need anything because I can call the nurse for you?"

Clearing his throat Danny tried to make sense of the waking world. "Hey… you okay?"

"Hey yourself! I'm not nearly as bad as you came off. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine..I think. Have I been out long?" He asked, eyes roving over the tubing and paraphernalia.

"Maybe you haven't remembered but you've been conscious on and off for a day - you've been recovering. Barlow shot you – do you remember that?"

"He was going to kill you."

"Yeah Danno and that was some stunt you pulled! Nearly got yourself killed."

Danny forced a wry smile, "Worked though."

"Sure did, and another holiday off work because of it! If we put all your sick time end to end my friend I reckon you've only worked at Five-0 for a month since you joined!" Steve was trying to cheer him up but could see something was troubling Williams. "Is something bothering you?" He asked and shifted onto one elbow.

Dan couldn't think straight and, like the last time, his memory was hazy, "Am I on drugs?" he asked warily.

"You better believe it, that bullet went into your shoulder and tore up some muscle but luckily no nerve damage, the shrapnel wound opened up again and you still have busted ribs, healing burns and a concussion – anything else worrying you?"

"Oh!" was the hollow exclamation. "I just feel different somehow."

Steve pulled the covers from his legs and swung them off the bed, feeling carefully for the slippers he knew to be just out of reach. Slipping them on, he eased himself up and self-consciously pulled his pajama top closed over his strapped ribs. He walked slowly over to Danny's bedside and laid a hand on his friend's arm, looking down into the earnest young face.

"Different bad, or different ill?"

"Just different - not here."

McGarrett smiled, "Well that's a relief, if you felt different bad I'd have to call the duty nurse back and she doesn't like me very much! Are you in pain Danno?"

"Some. I can cope."

Steve patted his arm in a brotherly gesture, "Yeah, I'll bet you can but if you need something more I'll brave her wrath okay?"

"Okay." Danny looked perplexed as if suddenly remembering something. "Why are you here? Did he shoot you too?"

A shake of the head, "No, Doc just reckons I need some bed rest, nothing to worry about, you just concentrate on getting yourself better! You spend far too much time worrying about other people – about _me_. You have to preserve your strength."

"I'd like to do both." Dan smiled but it was spoiled by another concern. "Did we get the bad guys?" he asked and something indefinable crossed McGarrett's brow. Feeling dizzy he parked a hip on the side of Danny's bed, careful not to disturb the mattress too much. "Barlow and the others are in custody but there are some unanswered questions."

"Like?"

"Like who ordered the hit in the first place and killed poor Honu, also whose men laid siege to The Phantom and where is he now? Those kinds of questions."

"Barlow's not talking then."

"Apparently he's singing like a canary, he's just not saying anything. I think he's still shocked that you managed to faze him so badly."

"I'm glad, the man's a menace." Danny said and closed his eyes briefly, exhaustion catching up with him, "I'm glad you're okay Steve."

McGarrett laid a gentle hand on Williams' leg and squeezed it, "I have you to thank for that. Now you get some rest and I'll be right here when you wake up."

Dan's eyes flickered open again, barely able to stay awake, "Thanks."

"For what this time?"

"For not telling me how stupid I am." His eyes closed.

Steve smiled and tucked the blanket around his friend before returning to his own and continuing his reflection on the case. Waiting was the worst thing, he wanted to be doing something and although he promised Danny he would stay there he would have given anything to be back at the Palace and searching for clues as to the identity and whereabouts of the mysterious man.

Nights in hospital were the worst, the jaundiced light in the Spartan rooms so depressing and gloomy that it would not have surprised the detective if it was responsible for some patients giving up hope. Statistically he was willing to bet the environment was a big factor in their recovery which was why, if he had any say in the matter, he would insist that Dan be allowed to recuperate fully at his condo, where the ocean breeze and the sunlight on the lanai would help to build his emotional strength and, he admitted, where he could keep an eye on his second-in-command.

As an artist and someone who loved the colors and light of the Hawaiian islands, being cooped up indoors in artificial illumination stifled the optimism in him. Even with his colleague by his side he felt alone, Steve McGarrett was used to that – but only in his world, back at Five-0 – here it felt like he was lingering in a Lysol-permeated limbo.

The one bright spark to look forward to was the promised typhoon from Doc Bergman when Danny was well enough to be harangued. The doc told him how Williams had insisted on being discharged AMA from the hospital and the pressure exerted on Doctor Francis to acquiesce to Danny's request, including the unprecedented call from Governor Jameson. Even though the grizzled M.E. was exasperated there had been a hint of humor in his tone and McGarrett was going to enjoy the future spectacle. Chin Ho had already been verbally bullied by the good physician for letting Williams get injured again and it was a rare moment when Steve saw his oriental friend blush and stutter out an apology. It seemed to appease Bergman however and that time a satisfied huff accompanied his leaving.

Now all McGarrett had to do was wait but waiting was something he was never very good at.

-&-&-&-&

"Steve what a man wears or the length of his hair has absolutely no bearing on his ability to do the job in hand!"

McGarrett was pacing the empty room, snapping his fingers as he was prone to do when thinking – or irritated, "I know but even you said that Francis had wanted off Danno's case." The accusatory tone did not go unnoticed.

"That's true, I did and he did, but we're short handed. This is a hospital not the Five-0 private recuperation sanitarium! I might be Danny's physician but I'm also the medical examiner. Do you realize how many bodies I have stacked up and waiting for my attention in the morgue?"

"Oh don't give me that Doc, Danny's well being is my priority here, not a bunch of dead people – one live one – and someone who deserves the best!"

"And he's got it! Doctor Francis _IS_ one of the best, in this hospital and on the islands." Bergman frowned, "Look, Danny's life is not in jeopardy, he's over the worst, all I'm asking is you let him treat Williams for the next couple of days, just until my work load is under control."

"Then what? You'll palm him off to someone else. No way…uh huh, I'm not having it. I want _YOU_ Doc – not that hippie!"

"Don't I get any say in this?" A quiet voice said.

"Danno we were just…" Steve looked at his pale friend then the dark haired physiotherapist who wheeled him in. Neither man had noticed Williams' return until it was too late.

"Talking about me, yeah, I got that."

"How did physical therapy go?" Bergman said, trying hard to make out they hadn't been discussing him behind his back. The young detective looked pale and Doc knew from experience that therapy was sometimes as painful as being injured.

Hand on Danny's good shoulder supportively, the tall, lean therapist with broadly muscled arms replied as if the question had been directed at him, not his patient, "Mister Williams is doing fine, his shoulder is healing nicely and he'll be up on that leg in no time."

"That's great news Danno." Steve offered.

"Right." He replied dismissively, "So what's this about? Palm me off to whom?"

"Sorry Dan," Bergman said as he vacated the comfortable spot on his patient's bed. "McGarrett and I were just discussing that fact that I might have to leave you in Doctor Francis' capable hands for a couple of days. Any objections?" he asked before Steve had time to throw in his two cents-worth.

"Why should I? Unless of course _he_ has any issues with that?" Bergman shook his head. Williams looked at McGarrett and saw his boss clench his jaw. "Steve – are you concerned about Francis? If so don't be. I knew the minute I laid eyes on him you wouldn't be happy, he's colorful alright but when all is said and done, he's a good doctor and it is only for a couple of days.

Ever since you were discharged you've been hovering around here like a mother hen over a chick. I'm fine, honestly. You don't have to worry about me. Go back to the office and when I'm ready, I'll join you."

McGarrett snorted, not pleased that his 2-I-C couldn't see his way clear to agreeing with him. "Well, if it's all the same to you Doc I want to know if there's any _objection_ to Danno staying at my place until he's ready to go back to work. That way neither of us has to worry about being short-staffed."

Danny was stunned, once again the decision was being taken away from him. He knew Steve was concerned for his well being but he also knew that one-armed and limping he wouldn't be able to do much for himself without help and he wasn't sure he was ready to give his boss that kind of control, despite their close relationship.

"Well," Bergman began. "I suppose that could be arranged. He could continue the rest of his physiotherapy as an outpatient. Yes…I think that might work fine, so long as you follow my instructions carefully – both of you. I do NOT want a repeat of the last time you were released from here! Do I make myself clear?"

"Abundantly. So it's settled then…can I take him home today?"

"Hang on, I'm not a puppy you've just purchased in a pet shop…!"

"You're house trained aren't you Danno?" Steve asked with a half-grin.

Danny's mouth dropped open.

"Then that's settled. Oh and Doc," McGarrett added, "Thank Doctor Francis for us would you?"

"Sure Steve and good luck with the new pet!"

-&-&-&-&

"Big day tomorrow Danno." Steve said nonchalantly as he stepped over the crossed legs of his second-in-command and sat down heavily on the canvas sun lounger, making it _whumpff_' beneath him.

"Oh, and how's that?" Williams remarked as he sipped a beer and stared off into the middle distance eyeing a sea bird that was hovering on thermals.

"You know what – your first day back at work."

"Ah." Danny sighed, breathing in the scented air as he rolled the back of the chilled glass against his cheek, wetting his skin and cooling it. Since being kidnapped it had been a long three of weeks. As promised staying with Steve he had been pampered and spoiled, his friend enjoying the company.

Truly surprised McGarrett said, "Is that all you have to say? You've been bugging me these last few days to come back and now all you say is ah'!"

Williams turned to his friend, forehead wrinkled, "Sorry Steve, I was miles away. Of course I'm glad to be going back it's just, well, it's not like I'm on active duty. I'm not sure I can get all that worked up over sitting at my desk for the next month or so, you know?"

"Yeah Danno, I understand. I'd be the same but for now you have to let yourself heal,"

"And you can't risk someone in my condition out on the streets." Danny finished sullenly.

"Yes. I'm afraid you're right. You can't drive with your shoulder healing and Doc says you need more therapy on that leg. I don't need to remind you how difficult it is out there on the streets."

Another sip of beer and Danny resumed his search for floating bird life. _Oh to be free_,' he thought as he watched two gulls air dancing. "I know. I guess I just want to be doing something effective to end this case, it's bugging me Steve."

"Me too. But you can do a lot at the Palace. Whether you like it or not I can't do without your deductive reasoning and you can just as easily do _that_ from the safety of your desk!"

That made Danny wince, use of the word safety'. Perhaps that was part of it. Behind a desk McGarrett didn't have to concern himself worrying about Williams' well being, he was safely tucked away in his office; but there was more to it than Steve understood, "And while I'm incapacitated who's watching your back?" he asked, staring now into the slowly rising bubbles in the glass then back at his friend.

"Ah, that's what's been bothering you." Steve nodded sagely. "You're worried that whoever started this will finish the job."

Danny shifted uncomfortably in his lounger, sitting up straighter and easing his cramped thigh muscles, "Of course I am! Aren't you?" Steve shrugged which only enraged his friend, "This whole thing started with a hit on you Steve, Honu died for it, you were kidnapped and auctioned off like a piece of horse flesh because of it, and we still don't know who it is! Barlow might be in prison but somewhere out there," he swept his beer across the expansive view of Honolulu, "are two men – at least – who want you dead. Now tell me I'm wrong to worry about you!"

"What can I say? I know the dangers, both of us live with that daily. It's not just Barlow and the likes of the men who were involved this time round, it's every criminal who doesn't want a cop breathing down his or her neck. You know we'd be rich if we had a dime for every threat ever posed to us. I can't stop doing what I'm doing because of it. That would be giving in and I NEVER give in to the scum living on this rock."

"I'm not suggesting you stop doing what you're doing Steve, I'm merely saying that I worry about you and until I can get rid of this damned cane I'm stuck with a permanent knot in my stomach every time you walk out of that door and I'm not with you!"

McGarrett smiled, "Mahalo for worrying Danno but I'll have Kono or Chin with me and since you insisted someone follow me to and from work I have an HPD officer stuck on my tail too!"

"You promise to keep that up?" Danny looked gloomy.

"I promise but don't think I won't make you pay for cramping my social life all this time. When you're well enough we're going to have that foursome weekend we've been talking about - if your current girlfriend is still current that is!"

"I'll drink to that!" Williams said, a little easier than before and up-ended the glass.

-&-&-&-&

Danny Williams, arm in a sling and walking stiffly with the aid of a cane, limped through the outer office of Five-0, accompanied by a piercing whistle announcing his arrival from the big Hawaiian detective ushering him. Flitting around him like butterflies anxious to land on the best flower in the park, were Jenny Sherman and the other secretaries. Behind him his designated driver for the day, Kono, shrugged and raised his eyebrows as Steve's amused gaze sought his.

Williams being injured brought out the nurturing instinct in everyone even, Steve reluctantly admitted, in him.

When McGarrett was injured the only person, other than his secretary, who was over-concerned for his welfare was Danno – but then Steve's bearing was such that no one dared treat him like he was anything but capable – all except Williams and Sherman and with her it was practically written into her job description.

Danny was doing his best to be polite as he was smothered by caring, concerned females, but when McGarrett caught his eye the look in it said get me out of here'. Steve took charge.

"Come on ladies, let Danno get to his desk, he has a pile of work waiting for him. Don't worry, he'll be fine." If they thought Steve harsh no one said anything.

As the staff returned to their work, Danny breathed an audible sigh of relief and mouthed the word thanks' to his friend. McGarrett smiled and took over guiding the younger man into the cubicle he hadn't seen for a long time.

"So let's make this clear, you are not to stress yourself out, you are still officially on the sick list so I'm not exactly popular by allowing you to come back so soon."

"I know Steve but being at home was driving me mad." He didn't add that being in _Steve's_ home was actually what was driving him to distraction, with nothing to do but rest it was hard for him to stop his head from spinning.

"Okay, but if you feel tired Kono can drive you home."

The look on Williams' face was sheer horror, McGarrett could almost hear him reply over my dead body'. Steve pulled the chair out for Danny and Williams blushed. It was one thing for his friend to do little things for him like that when they were in private but for everyone at the office to see was more than the sandy-haired detective could bear. He did, however reluctantly, admit that even climbing the palace stairs had worn him out.

Just as he was about to sit down, Kono came into his office and delivered a large plastic bag that he dumped on top of Danny's desk, dislodging some papers that fluttered to the carpet.

"What's this?" Dan asked as Steve stooped to pick up the paperwork.

"Dunno, lab boys brought it up for you a week ago, been sitting in my office but I need da space now."

Peeling off the sticker with his name on it, Williams delved into the black plastic with a rustle and brought out something he recognized immediately as the suit he was wearing the day the bomb went off. It was in tatters, the smell of smoke hung around it and blood was visible on the pant leg and collar, Danny's blood. The aroma was potent.

"Well the least they could have done would be to launder it!" Dan commented as he fingered the material in disgust, "Just what am I supposed to do with this? I don't have a bin big enough."

"I would have thought Che would have got rid of it already Danno. Want me to ask Jenny if she'll mend it for you?" McGarrett teased.

"Oh very funny, _no_, I do not and I'll tell you something, if Barlow can sue the State for a million dollars, I am holding the department responsible for getting me a new suit!"

"Well then, how about you and I go out and buy you a replacement. My treat eh Danno?"

Williams glanced sideways at his boss, suspicious of the generous offer, "Sure Steve and you'll put it on your expenses later!"

"At least it saves you the paperwork to requisition one bruddah." Kono said and chuckled.

"Okay." Danny agreed reluctantly and narrowed his eyes at Steve, "But don't think just because I'm one handed you get to check my inside leg measurement!"

"I wouldn't dream of it Danno. We'll get Jenny and the office girls to do that before we leave!"

"Oh no you don't!" Came the panicked reply.

It was good to hear him laugh again.

-&-&-&-&

On the windward side of the Oahu, in his hideaway mansion, Doyle Weston, dressed in a black and gold silk Kimono with a menacing dragon arching across his rounded shoulders and two stylized copper colored snakes draped from shoulder to breast, was lying on a couch that could hardly be seen for the profusion of multi-colored satin cushions on it. A petite oriental girl, attired only in a turquoise bikini knelt before him and was painting his stubby toenails a shade of crimson. His face was powdered a grotesque white and another scantily clad female, who looked no older than fifteen, was massaging his temples with infused oil. He was on the telephone, talking business and obscenely oblivious to the women listening in.

"I see we have trouble. It's not like Wo Fat to use a method as pedestrian as an explosion, he's more cunning than that. Perhaps he has something else in mind; a grand plan for our Mister McGarrett? No matter, I don't feel like playing with the Chinese – it would have been far more patriotic, and likely to succeed, if we had done the job ourselves.

I've lost too much collateral on this one, I may have to re-think. In the meantime the word is that weasel, Barlow, is planning to spill his guts in return for a deal. I wish lawyers wouldn't interfere with our business! The man could so easily have saved his life if only he had decided to keep his mouth shut.

Deal with him. I want to read it in tomorrow's evening news. I don't care how or when, just make sure Rent doesn't live past the sailing of another harbor dinner cruise. Got that? Good. You will be rewarded.

As for the others; I have only two things on my Christmas list this year – Steve McGarrett and his shadow Williams. We can discuss payment and method later. when things calm down and Five-0 are off their guard, everything is too hot at present.

I think we need to be more inventive than the fat spy was. I owe them both a considerable amount of pain…."

PAU (for now)


End file.
